International Police
by the good dr
Summary: An undercover American watches events unfold in OotP, and introduces new mysteries. In HBP uncle sam wants him to keep an eye on things, but will his wand and Dumbledore get in the way? Will be OOTP to 19 years later skipping DH . Admittedly Gary Stu.
1. Chapter 1 delays, the horrible delays

hello I'm the good dr. and I would like your reviews.

A simple summary. An American is contracted to investigate Umbridge at Hogwarts during OotP. He is in the same grade as the trio. However things eventually become more complicated.

* * *

I sank my teeth into the over priced triple-decker burger, my last taste of America for a year. So good and so filling. I listened for my flight number, my plane was already 2 hours late, and it might be later. I work for a subdivision of Interpol (the guys who can fine you and throw you in jail if you illegally copy a movie), known as Junior Magical International Police. JMIP was recently created, and I would be heading their first ever investigation. Albus Dumbledore had contacted us several months ago, after the tri-wizard tournament had casualties. Everyone knows that Potter said the dark lord was alive again, and I didn't believe it, but that is not what I would be investigating. Dolores Umbridge would be taking over DADAs at Hogwarts. We had read her criminal history, and found that she had been engaged in several acts of human torture. When we contacted the minister of magic, he seemed not to care. I would go there under cover, like a sting operation on COPS (bad boys bad boys whatcha goanna do). I was fifteen, and had top marks in my school. The transfer was "to give me a better education." So just to clarify this my family does not know I work for anyone. All twenty grand goes into a secret bank account, and I have a stupid cover story.

"Flight 309 to London has another delay, expect another ten to twenty minutes." Some lady on the intercom said. And now I had another twenty minutes to keep my legs stretched. "Of coarse the plane I'm on has another delay" I thought to myself. Well it's a good thing my flight was set a week before I had to go to school. I had brought my laptop with me, and was playing a free online game where you get to shoot terrorists. (Can I become anymore patriotic? Yes I can.)

"Good news flight 309 to London will now be only two hours late." I made sure I had my gear. I had found a solar panel on the internet, and would use it to keep my laptop powered during the year. Due to the lack of a way to connect to the internet, I would be sending CDs in envelopes with owls to report on the status of Hogwarts. I had about 100 with me, so I would send one each week. I made sure the power cord was plugged in to the outlet. I had another hour to go so I played Americas Army (see more terrorist killing, I'm very patriotic) until my plane arrived and my section was called. I slept most of the flight.

When I touched down I was surprised to see I was greeted by a red headed man "Dumbledore said you would be here hours ago. I was beginning to think the muggle machine had left without you."

"Don't blame me blame the pilot."

"There's been a change in plans, your gonna go straight to Hogwarts."

"Sure let me grab my bags, the should be in 3c." I faked a Texan accent, to make my cover story seem real. My cover name was Ulysses S. Albertson (too patriotic); I was a stereotypical Texan, who for some reason went to Hogwarts. This was the stupidest plan I had ever heard. And I came up with half of it.

"Remember that…"

"The Dark Lord is not alive that is not why I am here, I am here to keep an eye on Umbridge, and that is it. **If** Potter is telling the truth, then I will gladly do the American thing and figuratively shove my size thirteen boot up evil's ass."

"I was going to say my name is Mr. Weasley and we never met."

"Right." I answered sarcastically

* * *

I promise it will get better I promise. Live free and review.


	2. Chapter 2 lies

here we go. happy april fools day. in this chapter you will cry like a baby.

* * *

I ran around the 7th floor. The students would be here later in the day. I had run about a mile. What I wouldn't do for a treadmill. A door opened up out of nowhere. Do I dare go in it? Hell why not. The whole room was empty, except for a single treadmill in the center.

"Convenient. I wonder what else it can do." I thought about food. Nothing happened. It was worth a try. I would have to come here later to try other things. I continued my 3 mile jog. As I left the door closed. I had been put into Gryffindor, and was in the common room. I had to repack everything and put it where the other student's luggage would be. I would come into the Great Hall during the sorting.

Later that day.

I walked in, looking like a late arrival. I sat down at an open seat at the Gryffindor table. Dolores Umbridge stat down, apparently she had just given a speech. I stopped listening to whatever was going on. She didn't look like a person who would torture people. If anything she looked like a preppy old aunt everyone hated to visit. Maybe a crazy old cat lady. There was no way she could teach us anything about defense. What was she going to do, teach us how to stop stuffed animals? God I hope I would get to throw her out fast and go home. I noticed how people, especially the Slytherins treated Potter. He was getting what he deserved, why make such an outlandish lie?

I remember the next day. I had DADAs with Potter. If Umbridge was truly evil, I couldn't tell.

"_Well now your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented hasn't it" stated Umbridge._ "_The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."_ Sure she was creepy, but evil? I was beginning to think the report may have been false. Just a waste of time, money, resources, and worst of all my time.

Her wand scribbled _Defense Against the Dark Arts A return to basic Principles_

"_You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following." _I didn't bother writing what was on the board. She just walked right past me. She asked for our books, Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard.

"Yes professor Umbridge." I moaned.

"I want everyone to do that when I ask them something, say yes, or no professor Umbridge." Umbridge said.

She had us turn to chapter one, _BASICS FOR BEGINNERS._ "Someone shoot me." I thought. Some girl named Hermione refused to read. Finally Umbridge asked her if she had any questions. Hermione brought up the question I wanted answered, would we even be practicing defense? Apparently not. Finally Potter joined in.

"_What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a…"_

"_Hand Mr. Potter!" Sang Umbridge_

Dean Thomas raised his hand

"_Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a risk free…"_

"_I repeat," said Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"_

"_No but…"_

"_I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible… not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds."_

The argument went on. I stopped listening, until Potter spoke. I wanted him to bring this subject up.

"_So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"_

"Sorry to interrupt Potter, but if you're talking about the Dark Lord I would love nothing more than to completely shoot a bunch of wholes through your story, if you will let me Professor."

"Yes Mr. Albertson." Umbridge said.

"How could a man, who by all accounts died, be alive? I'm not saying he still doesn't have some followers who are a threat, but last I checked they're all in prison. No if there is a threat, I doubt it is from the dark lord. The real threat is terrorists, who as we all know have very little power. I would assume any threats in the future would arise from terrorism, not some dead genocidal maniac with a wand."

"He didn't die!"

"So then he disappeared for over a decade, by the way we are talking about a person who believes himself the most powerful thing ever, and decides to appear now, just when his followers and ideals are at an all time low. Without seeing the dark lord for myself I would find it hard to believe that he himself is alive."

"Voldermort is alive, and he…"

"Mr. Potter stop lying, he can not be alive for many of the reasons Mr. Albertson said." Umbridge said.

"It is not a lie…"

"Bullshit Potter." I yelled

"Detention Mr. Potter, and Mr. Albertson, do not swear in my classroom."

She continued to say how the ministry was sure the dark lord was dead. Harry brought up someone's death, someone from last year. She kicked him out of class. I knew what I had done. I had killed three birds with one stone. I had voiced my opinions on terrorism, the dark lord, and I would get to see if Umbridge was really as bad as the reports say. Well Potter would anyway.

* * *

I told you it was april fools day, so that was a bad joke (don't cry).

please read and review. (thats no Joke)


	3. Chapter 3 technology

Here it is chapter 3. I don't own HP, if I did I would be stinkng rich, and a woman of which I am neither.

* * *

It was the following morning, and I had just left the room. I was heading for the showers when some blond Slytherin and his two large friends came up.

"Well if it isn't our new friend from America." It was the blond kid. "Any luck finding those terrorists?"

"No only ugly idiots." I replied.

"Go back to your shit hole of a…" I grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall.

"Last I checked that shit hole of a country kicked your asses twice, and saved you at least twice. So please don't tread on me or my country, you can still bash Canada though no one really likes them." His white face was turning red, and his friends looked like they were gonna hit me real soon. I dropped him.

"My dad will…"

"Listen to your whining I get it now please shut up your voice is annoying as hell."

"Get back here! What are you chicken?"

"No I just don't fight them." I replied.

I had been keeping an eye on Potter for the next few days; his hand looked like it was being cut. And each night it seemed to get worse. Short of actually being near his hand I could not tell how bad it was and without any spells to examine it there was no way to tell if it was self inflicted. I typed my report back to JMIP and saved it on a disk. I might have a talk with Umbridge about Potter's hand, but decided not to. I could only aggravate the situation if that wound wasn't self inflicted. No I needed to find a way to get detention with her, and whatever I did it had to piss the ministry off. Not too much though, I didn't want to be kicked out. I put the CD in an envelope, and gave it to an owl. Intercontinental mailing was difficult without a plane or boat, so I mailed it to a post office, where it would be picked up by Interpol.

I walked towards Umbridge's office. I didn't know why she wanted to see me.

"Mr. Albertson, what is this?" damned she had my mail being watched.

"That looks like a CD professor."

"Why was this in your mail?"

"I was telling my mom…"

"So your mom sent this?"

"Um… yeah I guess shouldn't there be a return address?" so they weren't looking at my outbound mail, or else they had missed the owl that had my report.

"The address is a muggle postal facility."

"Then it probably is my family, we agreed to use the post office to send CDs."

"What is on it?"

"Could be pictures, video, audio, programs, text, I don't know, I would have to put it on my laptop."

"Bring it down here."

"I have it in my bag just give me a second." I had brought my school bag with me, even though it was the weekend. I started it up.

"How do you see what is on it?" I popped open the disk tray, and put the disk in. the laptop buzzed. I opened the files on the disk. I had 1 text file, and 2 video files, and 1 folder.

"Let's check the text first." I said. It was nothing more than a letter from home. The videos were of my family reunion, and some stupid video off the internet. The folder was empty.

"Mr. Albertson please tell your family to stop communicating like this."

"What sad there is something you can't pry through at will?"

"Just leave!" she yelled looking frustrated.

I went to the room on the seventh floor. I wondered if there was a way to both power my laptop, and connect to the internet. Now next to the magical treadmill was an American power outlet. As my computer charged up I noticed a WiFi network was available. This would make things a whole lot easier. I looked through the folder that was empty. I checked for hidden folders, and there it was a text file on things I needed to know. She had been a strong believer in purebloods, and had nearly backed the death eaters years ago. She had no family, and those charges of human's rights abuse had been dismissed do to lack of evidence. So now I needed to not only worry about her possible human's rights abuse, I needed to make sure I had more than enough evidence and witnesses to take her down in what would hopefully be an international trial. And I thought this would be easy.

Of course I had other secrets, but they hadn't bothered me in years. I though they would never even affect this case. Boy would I be proven wrong in the months to come.

* * *

please review. (I promise Dr. patient confidentiality)


	4. Chapter 4 observations

thanks for reading. normally I would say something funny, but I can't. enjoy

* * *

It was still early in the morning. I saw Mr. Filch heading towards the Owlery, muttering that Potter was sending something. I decided to shadow him, staying about 20 feet behind; I had left my bag behind a statue. Filch had accused Potter of ordering Dungbombs. I jumped lightly on the roof. I could clearly see his hand, it looked like it said something, and I couldn't make it out. I waited a few minutes after everyone left, then dropped down. I grabbed my bag, and went to breakfast. Potter and his friends were eating not to far from me.

"Potter, what's on your hand?" I asked

"Nothing I…" he was cut off by Hermione

"Harry what happened to your hand?"

"Umbridge made me do it."

"I gotta go, thanks for the info." I said.

"Where's he off to?" the redheaded guy next to them said.

I was in Dumbledore's office, where I told him about Potter.

"So Mr. Albertson…" he started

"Please, my real name is Dale, Dale Franklin."

"Yes I'll remember that, so can you use this to get rid of Umbridge?"

"Yes and no. Without any more evidence all I can do is make a field day for the press."

"So it's safe to say you will watch Potter."

"I wasn't sent here to be a guard, just a detective, if you want to have someone watch his ass fine, just leave me out of it. Now if you will excuse me I have trouble to cause."

"When will you be done?"

"It will take as long as it takes."

I was outside of the DADAs room. Spray paint was all over the wall. I was waiting for Umbridge to come out.

"Mr. Albertson!" shit it wasn't Umbridge, it was Filch " do you know who did this?" was I acting like that much of a suck up, did I really do that much to look innocent?

"I did sir, and you can tell Umbridge to shove it up her ass." I ran away.

"Mr. Albertson, I will have you know I am not a fat, ugly, stuck up, teacher!" Umbridge roared reading my graffiti. "40 points from Gryffindor and detention, and you will remove this by hand."

"Alright, I know don't do the crime if you can't do the time, you win."

Detention was at 5 in the afternoon. I had intentionally used easy to remove paint. And now was the moment of truth. I had one of those little camera pens you see on TV, or at least something like it. It could capture 90 seconds of audio and video.

"Mr. Albertson, you will be writing lines."

"You're kidding me right? No cleaning the dungeons, no car batteries to the extremities (we all know what I mean), no self inflicting wounds?"

"No just lines, write I will not disrespect my superiors, using this quill."

"Where is the ink?"

"It doesn't need any."

"The wonders of magic." I said right before I started writing. The ink was red, and my hand started to hurt a bit.

"Good, now you see why we don't disrespect our superiors." I knew who my superiors were, and damn it she wasn't one of them. My hand had a cut that looked like my handwriting. I had a strong urge to show her my badge and slam her face against the desk, and I don't know if it was the urge to have enough evidence to put her in a cell, or better yet the gallows, but I didn't feel the real pain. I should have taken this as a sign from my past.

I walked towards the common room. It was nearly lights out, and anyone who didn't have to be out probably shouldn't be out. I had a feeling that

"Hello?" I whispered. This looked like the scene in all the horror movies where some no name character always freaks out and dies. Fortunately I had a name and wasn't in a horror movie. I saw a shadow on the floor, right at the corner in front of me. I grabbed my wand and dropped my bag. "If your gonna jump me you'd better do better than that."

"Alright Albertson," it was the blond haired kid "you insulted me once," his voce wasn't coming from the corner "you won't do it again."

"Can't insult something that has no dignity."

"I am going to kick your ass till its red white and blue." He ran at me from behind. Stupid asshole fell on my bag. I grabbed him by the neck again. This time I slammed him hard enough against the wall to hear him cry in pain.

"Tell your cronies not to try and ambush me, the one by the corner, and the one behind me really need to lose some weight. And as for you, I have a riddle, what's red white and blue all over?"

"I don't know your shi…" I punched him hard enough in the face to make him bleed red blood, his face was now white as a ghost, and his eye now had a blue bruise on it. His cronies tried to hit me. The one behind me hit the leader as I ducked, and I knocked him out of line as he tried to make a second swing at me. The one from around the corner on the other hand tried to choke me. I bent my shoulders forward and lowered my chin. I elbowed him hard in the ribs and took out my wand.

"Accio bag." My bag came to me when I said the spell. "Don't try it again." I knew I would pay hell for this.

Somehow I didn't. Though I did notice a lot of Slytherins were making fun of me the next day. Some first year from Slytherin came up to me.

"You coward, you don't have the guts to finish a fight."

"Well did that Malfoy kid tell you I only left after I had kicked his ass, both times while I was outnumbered?"

"You lie…"

"Did you even look at his face? I gave him that black eye; I probably even broke his nose. Though I guess it is an improvement."

"No Crabbe did that when you ducked out of his way."

"Did you believe that actually happened? Please I hit Malfoy after he tried to jump me, that crony didn't hit him hard enough."

He grabbed his wand "Prove it."

"What and kill you? No thanks but I'll pass."

"Coward!" I pretended not to hear it.

The crony that had hit Malfoy walked up to me. "I'll get you!"

"I got one question you feelin' lucky punk?" I punched him in the gut hard enough for him to puke up his breakfast. "Goodbye." I said walking away. I received several looks. I was heading down to breakfast.

"Ulysses!" it was Hermione, boy was she pissed. I saw several people laugh at my name

"People if you have a problem with my name please speak to me." I nearly yelled

"Do you realize what I could do to you for beating up students? Do you? Because if you want to get kicked out just keep it up."

"I know you won't punish me out for rightfully punishing them, isn't that right? I know this because you hate their pureblooded ways, and you want to do what I'm doing to them right now."

"It doesn't matter what feels right, when it's wrong."

"Surely your golden trio would know that, oh please help the dark lord is back. News flash, I think he would want the fear created by his return, not to lay low it's just not his nature."

"How would you know that?"

"History."

"You've never met him."

"Neither have you Hermione, now lets leave this subject and get to breakfast." I was right, she wouldn't give me detention. Nor would Malfoy. That worried me, a boy who from what I had seen was abusing his powers everywhere, did not even threaten me with detentions, I believed he had a plan against me, a plan to make me leave the school, he wanted me to lose my temper in the right time, he was always taunting me when the teachers were out of sight, but near. I became tired of this game.

I was hunting him down, he was out after hours.

"Who's there?" I stepped out of the shadows. "You won't fight me."

"No I now have come to make sure you get it through your sorry excuse for a head, you can't beet me, but I can kill you." He grabbed his wand. I shot a silent disarmament spell. I grabbed his throat, this time putting a knife against it as well. "I will be crystal clear on this, if you aggravate me so much as a little bit, expect to die," I let the knife cut him enough to bleed, "and don't think that doesn't apply to your buddies, cause after I get through with them, your next. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal."

"Good, now I'm sure Pansy is waiting for you, because she is looking for you." I slipped into the shadows.

"How do you know?" I was long gone.

* * *

Please review. (I have an open schedule today)


	5. Chapter 5 romance sucks

All this chapter is, is a filler, and i had originally attempted to put romance in it. (i suck at romance)

read and review

* * *

Love is quite possibly the worst human emotion, and I am glad I never felt it. Let me rephrase that. I'm glad I never fell in love with anyone. If almost every country song on love I had ever heard had taught me one thing, it's that love is a bitch once it's gone. That's something I hate about going to school, someone's always in love, rumors of this and that. Needless to say I liked to be detached. Of course when you always get stares from girls it's hard to not at least take notice. I'll be honest at least half of the stares were probably because everyone thought I was nuts. The other half I don't really know. I was looking at people's hands; no one had been given detention by Umbridge. I think I walked into love season or something, because I saw couples everywhere. I'm all for staying out of the crowd, but really I was almost depressed. I couldn't wait for breakup season. Stupid love struck idiots would all be crying. (And I'd be laughing my ass off with every other single person.) It was strange to be alone. I guess it could be worse, I could be the only American here (oh wait I am), or the only person who acted weird (yeah who would have thought the tea sippers would consider me weird), or I could have had no little group to hang out with (wait I don't know anyone). I stuck out like a sore thumb. Spies always make it look easy and cool in the movies (no how could Hollywood lie). It was the first Sunday of the school year. I almost started to look for a church (who knew witches and wizards were offended by Christianity) but decided against it. You would think that a school built in the Middle Ages would have at least one cross (of course when you're getting burned at them maybe you should keep them out), I headed towards the forest outside the school. Hell I was becoming claustrophobic (yes in a large castle none the less) I needed to get out. I swore I heard something as I walked in the forest. I reached for my wand. It defiantly wasn't human. It sounded like a medium sized animal, maybe horse sized. I heard several twigs snap. Adrenaline was starting to pound through me. "Curiosity killed the cat" I thought (good thing I'm not a cat). I decided to try and find the creature that made the sound. I moved toward a clearing. I knew what I saw, and what had made the noise. It was a thestral. The damned things had been giving me nightmares ever since the car accident. I knew they were harmless, but my instincts urged my fight or flight instinct.

"You can see them?" it was Loony I mean Luna Lovegood. To be honest I was more afraid of her than the thestrals. My cousin Carl would have liked her; she was a complete conspiracy theorist. Of course it was because of his bad driving I could see the damned thestrals. I told him to wear a seatbelt and he didn't listen (of course it's a family trait).

"Yeah unfortunately, my cousin Carl is to blame for that." I said truthfully.

"How did he die?"

"Didn't wear his seat belt, stupid conspiracy theorist said it was a way to kill more people, of course he wouldn't have said that if he knew he would be flying headfirst out of his car, you might have liked him, you almost remind me of him, well your attitude does anyway."

"You sound as if you hate him."

"In a way I do, almost everyone in my family served in the Army (except aunt Linda, she served in the Air Force, and Uncle Steve served in the Navy, much to Grandpa's displeasure) he was a conspiracy theorist, believed we had aliens at area 51. I think most of the family was happy to see him dead."

"Were you?"

"I was ten, I barely understood it."

"You're hiding something."

"We all have something to hide." I wasn't talking solely about my being an undercover cop. There are just some things I'm glad I haven't had to deal with for two years.

"You're hiding more than others." She was almost reading my mind. Well if I told her no one would believe her. Though people might fear me for something I can't control if they did. Instead I let out part of the truth.

"I'm basically a spy."

"You're making fun of me."

"If you say so." I walked away, not caring to look at the thestrals any more.

"Oh that's it just make fun of Loony Luna and walk away." I guess it is things like that that make you wonder how many conspiracy theorists are right (not really).

* * *

just to let you know anything in parenthesis is a sarcastic remark from the main character and is not spoken only thought. (think of how JD from scrubs daydreams and you'll get the picture). No Dale is not a vampire/ voldemort's son/ a werewolf/ anything JKR talked about. This secret is my own creation. It will shock you to say the least (I mean it's real original)

I've noticed I have over 200 hits, and only one review! please review, because i have a big ego (not really i just need ideas)

the good dr.


	6. Chapter 6 more violence

Here it is the not so long awaited chapter 6. enjoy.

* * *

It was the first weekend in October, and I was going out to a town called Hogsmeade, I was walking towards the Hog's Head, a local tavern. Hermione had said to come here if anyone wanted to really learn Defense Against the dark Arts. Apparently Malfoy hadn't told his cronies to let me be. I think it was Goyle who now was in the dirt, crying in pain. The tavern looked worse than anything you see in the movies with Hell's Angels (and the people looked shady too). Dirt covered the floor, and the cloth that the bartender used to clean the glasses was dirtier than the glasses he was cleaning. There were quite a bit of students. They mainly asked about the dark lord. I spoke up.

"Regardless of weather or not the dark lord is alive Potter's plan seems to make sense, Umbridge aint teachin' us nothin' we'll actually use."

"Thank you Ulysses." Hermione said I glared ay her. "We need a place to do this any ideas?"

"I gotcha covered, there's a room on the seventh floor that appears to make whatever you want, except food. Stumbled on it by accident."

Now the only problem was setting a time. I was certain this would anger Umbridge, maybe even give me enough evidence to throw her away, if we got caught at the right time. Too early and she might not torture anyone, and they may not learn anything about defense, too late and she may give up. Did spies (sorry undercover cops) always have to make such hard decisions? I had to question the morality of my plan. Was I truly any better than Umbridge by doing this? At least I would be doing this to stop evil (and all that other good stuff), but when is it too far? Everyone was leaving. I left as well, going straight back to the school. This would make an interesting report (now that I had the internet I reported daily via email). I heard the laughter of Malfoy and his cronies, including his girlfriend Pansy (I think he had one drink too many, because man was she ugly, or else he saw the person on the inside, which I assumed was as ugly). They were taunting Luna. I decided to scare Malfoy and his cronies for Shits and Giggles (Shits and Giggles if you can hear me this is for you).

"Come on Loony, what were you doing with those other kids? Talking about…" I interrupted Malfoy.

"How I'm going to kick all your asses for being annoying as hell!" I yelled.

Malfoy was off his meds or something because he actually stood his ground. "What coming here to defend your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I am, from looking at that ugly bitch you call a girlfriend, what did you do,find her in the trash?" they all looked at me as if I was insane.

"Alright you're going to die for that!" he yelled, and I silently disarmed them all. They flew back without a chance to fight me. I walked up to Malfoy, my knife at his throat.

"Remember that talk we had? Because I remember saying I would kill you if you kept it up, now I'm feeling nice today, so I won't, plus there's to many witnesses (of course I could change that), now run along home and don't look back." His group hauled ass out of there, it wouldn't surprise me if their faces were white as ghosts. I was laughing like a maniac (I might be a nutcase), I didn't know why.

"Why did you do that?" Luna asked

"For Shits and Giggles." She looked confused.

"Do you always act this violently?"

"No." I said as we walked towards the school

"How did you disarm them without saying a word? I thought that was advanced magic only some seventh years could do."

"Why do you think they picked me for the job? I told you I was a spy. OK I'm an undercover Interpol detective. Not so glamorous, less pay (less hot chicks), no real gadgets (fine no real hot chicks), and no fun (alright no chicks, I signed up thinking this would be like James Bond, why does Hollywood lie to me)."

"Maybe you could teach with Potter, you seem more than capable." Luna said "And I promise I won't tell anyone."

I headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Edit: I changed something to eliminate confusion.

signed the good dr.


	7. Chapter 7 love potion

I'll make you review

* * *

It was decided we would be called Dumbledore's army (that'll piss Umbridge off even more). We were all given Galleons (check spelling) that would be used to contact each other using a spell similar to that used on the dark mark.

I'll be honest, if I was a drill instructor I probably would have chewed their asses off about how stupid and weak they were (yes I became a freakin teacher deal with it, and I'm not a DI), but damn these kids knew almost nothing about how to defend themselves (though that might just be the British learning system), I was nearly laughing at their feeble attempts to disarm me (of course I might have been shooting a few silent counter curses).

They had gone through the entire line and none of them had moved me an inch. "Would you all like to know how I did that?" I saw nods "silent curses, are quite possibly one of the most difficult things to master, and they have many benefits, namely the fact that your opponent doesn't know what hit them, and if they don't know about them, they may even freeze up. I don't expect anyone here to be able to do that, I just showed you so you wouldn't be completely shocked by an enemy doing this. Now Potter please take over." The students looked dumbfounded. I had just taken a barrage of disarmament spells and didn't even lose my pencil on my ear.

"He's right; the enemy doesn't always fight fair." Potter said then he explained how disarmament spells were good and such; I didn't pay attention for most of the lesson. "Are you going to participate or what?" Potter questioned. Everyone was pairing off for a mock duel.

"Do you really want to fight me?"

"Point taken." (I felt satisfaction that I had scared him) the lesson ended about a half hour later. Everyone left the room except me; Luna looked like she would stay behind but left quickly after I glared at her. I grabbed my laptop and sent my report. It was nearly lights out and I honestly didn't like what my report said. Umbridge was abusing her new powers given to her by the Minister; however stupid rules are not a violation of international laws. I decided not to tell Umbridge at all about the DA. These kids needed to know how to defend themselves, and they couldn't do that in detention (or on the witness stand). I would take a wait and see approach. It was the morally correct thing to do. Was it worth risking letting Umbridge go? Which was the lesser of two demons (hopefully I won't have to decide)?

I walked out of what we had learned was the room of requirement, and I was near the common room when Malfoy stopped me.

"Well well well, if someone isn't out late."

"Malfoy have you finally grown a pair, because you actually sound like you might be annoying me."

"No, no just wanted to point that out, move along." His face was pale. He ran off. I thought about jinxing him while he ran, but decided not to, he wasn't worth the trouble of counter-jinxing. I got this feeling like I was being watched. I'd been having it since I saw that girl.

Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I was eating breakfast the next morning, and something seemed off. Malfoy and his cronies were laughing, and they kept looking in my direction. I mused over weather or not I should kick Malfoy's ass. Eh, why not for shits and giggles (again this is for you).

I felt weird. I put my food down. I was feeling really weird. I sniffed the food. They were laughing their asses off. I could smell a foreign chemical, no a potion on my food. I grew wide eyed.

The golden trio looked at me.

"What's wrong Ulysses? Ulysses?" I was starting to pass out; I couldn't make out who said it, though I think it was Hermione. "Ulysses? We need to get him to the infirmary now."

I woke up in the infirmary. I was slightly incoherent. I was going to slash Malfoy's throat for this. I had only been out for twenty minutes, I realized as I looked at my watch. The nurse looked at me.

"Are you experiencing any problems Mr. Albertson?"

"Headache (maybe heart ache, did I just think that), slight disorientation (really was I feeling heartache), and the urge to kick ass."

"Were you given any potions?"

"Maybe, my food smelt weird."

"I assume this was nothing more than a prank, looks like you can go."

I was feeling really strange as I left. Malfoy walked up to me.

"Feeling hot for Luna yet? I think you'll thank me and Pansy" (That son of a bitch, I could only think about Luna, after I get sober I'm…)

"Where is…" it took all I had to fight the potion (it must have been watered down or weak otherwise I wouldn't be fighting back), "When I get sober I'm gonna kill you…" it took all my mental power to keep my thoughts away from Luna. "Where is Luna?" Damn I had just lost the fight with the potion.

"The forest." (God thank you for letting me keep my sarcasm, because that sounds about as romantic as a dumpster, of course this is coming from a heartless bastard) I tried to fight the urge to run down there. It was an uphill battle. The longer I waited the harder it was to fight. Seconds seemed like days (God please help me fight off this potion). My face must have been red because Malfoy was laughing. If that potion hadn't been in me he would have been dead. I tried to focus on something else. That didn't work (and to make things worse I started walking out of the school). I received several strange looks (dear lord please let me keep my dignity). Hermione walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" if my face didn't point that out, then my eyes must have, "Let's get you back to the infirmary." (Thank you lord)

"Granger I can take him to the infirmary." Pansy said smiling (I take that back, lord why oh why is it a sin to kill these people).

"Thank you." (Oh come on really this is near torture)

She walked me towards the forest as soon as Hermione left, apparently the Weasly twins were testing their products, and she was heavily against them (hello divine intervention please help me, I've lost my free will). I tried to stop my feet from moving (maybe I'll pray to some other deity who will actually help me).

* * *

you the reader gets to vote on what happens next. do you want me to somehow break away, or go to the forest? voting ends 4/13/08 if none answers i'll find a way to kill the romance quick. also if you have ideas, they would be greatly apreciated, especially if i go through with the romance scene, because i'm a heartless bastard.

signed the good dr.

p.s. i'm an illigitament child so i can call myself a bastard.


	8. Chapter 8 truth serum

None reviewed, so I skipped it. and I got really bored when I made this chapter. I mean really bored. If you don't like it, just let me know. (I quote larry the cable guy in here). Yes Dale's secret will soon be revealed, and will become a large part of the story.

* * *

I was walking down towards the forest, running out of ways to slow myself down. Any resistance to the potion was futile if I kept it up for long. I know Dad told me never to hit a girl (unless it was my cousin Sam, she was a complete badass who was very… um headstrong I guess is the best way to put it) but I would have hit Pansy in the face right now (if only to disfigure her ugly face). I was reciting random bits of the bible to keep my mind as occupied as I could (a bunch of prayers may have slipped in there, god let me keep my dignity). That wasn't working so well. All it made me do was realize I was going to have a lot of confessing to do back home (forgive me father for I have a long list right now, and no it's not illegal). We were at the clearing.

"Malfoy must be having problems; I hope he's all right." Pansy almost whispered (and I think I heard some concern in there). This potion was wearing me down.

"Where is Luna?" (Lord I hope whoever made that damned potion is in hell right now) I saw thestrals. Had I not been drugged I would have at least looked away. I started to not notice them.

"Wait here, Luna will be here soon." She said leaving. (And was it just me, or was the potion getting stronger not weaker?) It was ten minutes later when Luna arrived. At that moment the unexpected happened. I felt normal. The thestrals seemed to have left the area. I saw her look considerably confused. Was she drugged as well? I was only slightly hiding my confusion (I don't think love potions work this way because I had always heard they were supposed to work for a specific time, not randomly quit). Could it be...? No he had left me alone for two years and boy was I happy about that. Now I could think in peace and quiet. I haven't heard from him since. I looked at my wand. It seemed normal. What was he playing at?

"So they drugged you as well?" I said sounding confused.

"I think so, I feel fine now." Was her reply.

"OK this is awkward." (As a great man once said "_lord I apologize fer that right there, and all the starving pigmies down in New Guinea_" and lord I do apologize for all I said about you) this was just too odd to be a coincidence. There must be a greater plan at work; the only problem was finding it. Though I have several suspicions (no they don't include aliens/government coverups).

"Why send us here?" her voice had regained its normal composure of being mystifying.

"A million dollars says he wants us to look stupid." As I said this I heard footsteps. Sure enough I was right. The school's newspaper photographer, Colin something or other, snapped a picture (wonder how long this will take to hit the rumor mill).

"Say cheese!" He said as he ran off. I truly thought about running after him. I decided not to (I still have my dignity; only now I have an extra rumor about me). Whatever craving the potion gave me was nearly gone. Yet over the next few days I would sporadically find my thoughts coming back to Luna (I'd have killed Malfoy, but he stuck next to the teachers to damned often), and the little rumor barely caught anyone's attention, except the Slytherins. Looks like they needed a reason to embarrass me. And you know what they say about a lie (or possibly the truth in this case), if you say it loud enough for long enough, then people start to believe it (its embarrassing when everyone says you have a crush/relationship on the local crazy even if you think it's true). I decided it was time for payback a week later.

It was nearly Halloween, and I decided to make the halls a real haunt at least once. I had seen the people who work in haunted houses for Halloween use certain spells to give their faces a scary appearance. It was 9 at night, and I had changed my face. My face was almost completely showing my bones, my eyes were sunk deep into their sockets, my nose was like a skull's, my hair was turned from a dark blond to grey, but the biggest change (or so I felt) was my voice. I'm naturally a high baritone, but now my voice sounded more like the Hannibal Lector (accent and all). He was patrolling the hall, and I was keeping watch for the DA (sort of). I walked up behind him.

"Hello Clarisse." I whispered no less than a foot behind him. I swear to god almighty above he screamed like a seven year old girl (and peed his pants like a baby), he ran away. I fixed my face and voice (no point in scaring someone I didn't mean to).

I'd have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that everyone would be leaving the room in about any second. I saw the door open. I motioned for them to get out. Umbridge was becoming increasingly paranoid about the students. Inquisitorial squads were being created throughout the student body. It was a mass exodus of students out of the room. The Weasley twins had been setting up distractions all around the school. I knew I wouldn't have to choose between justice, and the morally correct path. This plan of deceit was just to complex for it to work over any extended period of time.

It was the next Sunday, and Umbridge wanted to see me.

"Mr. Albertson please have a seat." Her voice was sugar coated. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you mam, never been a tea fan, and coffee here just don't taste like home."

"Please I insist." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was in there (it only took a semi-knowledgeable witch or wizard), truth serum my ass, I wasn't gonna let some no good tea drinkin' preppy bitch have a reason to throw me out (and lose the 20 thousand I would make for her arrest).

"Sure." I said drinking the tea as fast as I could. I could feel the effects.

"So what is it like in the US?"

"Mam I ain't traveled much, but from what I know it's more diversified than this shit hole." I hadn't intended to say the last part.

"Please cuss less. Now tell me what the students are doing."

"Laughin' at me mam."

"Why is that?"

"Because they think I have a crush on Luna Lovegood."

"Have you noticed any unusual activities?"

"Nothin' I wouldn't expect to see in any coed boarding school."

"Please elaborate."

"You know boys and girls out after hours. Business I keep out of."

"Elaborate further."

"Romantic business I would assume."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"As I said mam, I stay out of people's lives, they stay out of mine."

"Do I need you to write more lines?"

"That's cruel and unusual punishment mam."

"So?"

"Under my constitution, you can't do that."

"You're not back in the USA, so watch your tongue." Her voice had lost its niceness.

"No, but I'm sure it will be a media frenzy when someone lets out that an American student was tortured in Hogwarts."

"Alright you may go." I was tempted to strangle her neck the whole time. I walked towards Dumbledore's office. There I told him all about the meeting with Umbridge. We knew that eventually the DA would be found, and that Dumbledore would be forced to leave eventually, more likely than not for a made up reason.

I had left Dumbledore's office when I meet Malfoy's cronies.

* * *

Ohh fight scene! read and review!

signed the good dr.


	9. Chapter 9 yo mama

I know I promised a fight scene in the last chapter, but I just realized i can't have a undercover cop going around and randomly kicking ass. That said expect a decrease in the ass kicking until the department of mysteries. I also realized that I said I would make more mysteries. expect one in chapter 10.

* * *

This could be a problem. I had to assume that Umbridge was watching me. And now Malfoy's cronies seemed eager for a fight. Oh shit what do I do? They walked right past me. I knew what would happen next.

"Confringo!" one of them shouted a blasting curse. I ducked out of the way.

"Crucio!" the other one yelled. This was bad, I needed to even the odds, or else others might think I had started the fight (yeah I know I sound cocky). I continued to hold back. I was waiting for someone to catch them. I had been dodging spells for a minute, and I was still alone. And their aim was getting better.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled twice. Both body binding curses had hit their marks. I walked over to them. "Obliviate!" I couldn't risk getting into trouble now. I left them. There was no point in letting them move free.

Umbridge had created a school wide ban of groups, and said that they would be allowed to reform at her discretion. This especially pissed off the Quidditch players. Umbridge seemed to have no real desire to let the Gryffindor team rejoin. The new Goalie (or whatever the Brits call them), was Ron. Honestly he wasn't the best player I had ever seen. He seemed to be hit or miss. Some times he would be great, others well lets just say it would have been better to find the fattest person you could and stick them through the goal posts. It was the first game of the year, and it was against Slytherin. I had never been a real big Quidditch fan, but I decided to go as I had bet Malfoy 25 galleons Gryffindor would win. Luna had a large lion's head on her head that would roar (I didn't really like it, it was to damned loud).

Gryffindor won, but as the game ended things looked like they would get bad down on the field. I could tell the Weasley twins were being held back from Malfoy. I had been one of the first people down on the field. Malfoy was insulting the Weasley family. This would be a perfect time for me to blurt out a yo mama joke.

"Hey Malfoy, tell your mom thanks for last night." I yelled. He immediately changed the direction of his verbal attacks.

"Oh look the American has come to help the blood traitors and the part mudblood."

"Yeah, whatever, tell your mom to look for my socks cause I think I might have left them with her." His face was becoming red. I did take notice of the rest of his team, and several Slytherins coming to his aid.

"What are you, a mudblood?" he tried to insult me. Like I really cared about if my entire family was magical (for the record though most of my family is magical), it was simple he had no real insults for me.

"No not really, but your mom is."

"Leave my mother out of this."

"Hey you brought their mother into it; I'll bring yours into it."

"Is that all you've got?"

"No, your mama's so fat when she went to Tokyo in a green sweater everyone yelled _Godzilla_! (I know it's a classic aint it)" He was utterly confused. "Your mama's so stupid she threw a rock at the ground and missed." He took out his wand. This was going real south real soon. Madam Hooch broke the fight up before it could start.

Umbridge had completely banned Quidditch for my little stunt. I knew people hated me for it, but honestly I hoped it might create tension, tension which would be thrown out as pranks, which would become detention, which would become lines in the hand, which would become evidence, which would be used to put Umbridgeaway. This didn't work at all as I had planed. Now it seemed that if anything it just created more stress. If anything people seemed more obedient than before (perhaps to regain their sporting rights). This could be a problem. Now I was taking blame. If anything this created a problem for me. And the DA wasn't happy about me either. I was nearly kicked out. Of course when you know what I know people generally tend to give you some leeway.

* * *

as stated earlier the violence will fall down (though the yo mama jokes might keep coming in), and I would like to say thank you all for the 640 hits.

signed the good dr.

P.S. Got any ideas you want to give me? If so please push the grey (blue purple take your pick) box that says review (yes anonymous reviews are on) and hit send.


	10. Chapter 10 the indian wand interview

I don't know if anyone will even be remotely offended by this, so if you have problems with this chapter do not be afraid to send hate mail. This is a record of an interview that happened in 1989, just to clarify anything confusion I may make the current year in the story is 2005. I may have to pull this chapter off the story so if its gone, you know what happened.

* * *

"_I do not know how many of the press gathered here are familiar with the legend of the Indian wands. Many a historian has argued about the true purpose behind their creation. Some say it was to stop the European settlers, others say that they were made by Europeans and traded for, while others stick with the legend and say it was spirits. No one truly doubts the existence of the Indian wands."_

"_Dr. Anderson you yourself are a possessor of one of these wands are you not?"_

"_I myself am a possessor of one. The Indian wands, as they have been named for obvious reasons, have allegedly popped up quite often throughout history. The conspiracies concerning them are numerous. What is certain is that these are by no means ordinary wands. I know from personal experience that they can only be used by a specific person, and often seem to have minds of their own. My wand appeared out of thin air when I was eight. Rumor has it they appear to the next user when the previous one dies. Legend has it that the wands have a sentient personality beyond that of normal European wands. The wands have been both praised and damned throughout history. As many of my fellow colleges may know, the European knowledge of magic and the Native American knowledge of magic are largely different. One set of ideals was used to become a tool, the other worshiped and given wisdom. I am not here to criticize the ideals of anyone, only to set some records straight."_

"_So have you found out all the secrets?"_

"_I do not pretend to know all their secrets, but I do know the rumors that I can dispel. As you can see I have no Native American ancestry, meaning the largest rumor is false, they do not appear to have blood requirements."_

"_Legend has it the wands control the masters, is that true?"_

"_The wands do not have masters; they are equals to the witch or wizard who uses them. There is some truth to that particular rumor though, while the wand does not have any real control over the user there are times where it seems to take control of a situation."_

"_So it can take control."_

"_Yes it can. This is particularly true when the user casts a Patronus charm. There is a reasonable explanation for this of course. As anyone who has studied even basic religious magical history, and current magical cultures will tell you, any culture believing devoutly in divine sprits particularly those in animal forms has had Patronus charms of irregular strength. The only time I was truly controlled was when I was facing off dementors, and even then I still could tell what was going on."_

"_Dr. Anderson, you have taken a scientific approach to the mystery of the Indian wands, do you think that was a good decision?"_

"_There is no such thing as a good decision. I only chose to look at the question a little differently than those in the past."_

"_Do you think there is any possibility you could be wrong?"_

"_Yes I do believe I could be wrong, I do not try and fool myself that I could have made errors because most of the experiments were done on me, by me, and may only apply to me."_

"_Why didn't you just find another user?"_

"_Many who have Indian wands are either unwilling to come forward, and a few may not know they have Indian wands."_

"_What are the defining traits of an Indian wand Dr. Anderson?"_

"_There are no details that I can confirm, though legends of several tribes show that they either use plants and animals indigenous to the North American continent, or that they act of their own accord often."_

"_Dr. Anderson, do you believe it would be possible to replicate these wands? You know make more of them?"_

"_I don't think we should try, when I studied my wand I had to use theoretical magic to get some of the conclusions found in my paper. I believe I have time for one last question"_

"_Dr. Anderson, how much of the legend do you believe is true?"_

"_Well I think that the wand makers, whether spirits, medicine men, or Europeans, or any combination of the three knew what they were doing. To be honest I believe the Native American legends, they defiantly knew about the wands first, though if they actually knew how they worked I don't know. If I remember correctly when wands were first invented in Europe no one had any idea as to how they exactly worked, and we still don't. I think that our great great grand children may not even know all the answers to the mysteries surrounding wands, let alone the Indian wands. Thank you all and have a nice day."_

Recorded interview of Dr. Anderson on his findings on the Indian wands, December 2, 1989.

* * *

Yes this does explain Dale's (Ulysses's) adeptness in magic. Yes this will come into the story line, and yes his wand will have a mind of its own at times.

I know this is off topic but I want to congatulate queenofnobodies for finishing The Girl Who Lived. I highly suggest reading it.

signed the good dr.


	11. Chapter 11 Talon

I kind of let my mind wander in this chapter so if any of you hate it, please let me know because I feel like I could have done a whole lot better.

* * *

It was nearly Christmas and everyone was either getting ready to leave, or they were getting the school ready. Apparently there was a problem in the Weasley family, and the common room was now devoid of red headed children. I realized the date. It was the 20th of December. It was the 7th anniversary of when my wand found me. Yes I have a fabled Indian wand. Of course what Dr. Anderson left out in his report is that we as users already know some of our wand's past. I remember my first conversation with my wand. For an eight year old I believe I held myself together quite well.

"_What are you?" I asked a baby bird sitting on an olive branch._

"_Who am I you mean."_

"_But you're a bird, you can't talk."_

"_But who is to say I can't be wise?"_

"_I didn't say you were stupid, just that you couldn't talk."_

"_Humans make so many misconceptions."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Had I not known everything about you I would consider that rude. My current name in my life is Talon."_

"_How do you know about me?"_

"_I know you are familiar with the legend of the Indian wands as you call them. I am the spirit inside this wand."_

"_The legend never mentions spirits in any wands."_

"_That is why it is a legend. All stories become distorted over time."_

"_So will you take control of me? Will I ever be able to talk to my parents again?"_

"_I can not control you unless we have to."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_That means that from now on our fates are intertwined."_

"_What does intertwine mean?"_

"_It means to become one."_

"_You said current name, what does that mean?"_

"_With every new witch or wizard I have a change in my personality brought out by the new witch or wizard's own personality."_

"_So how do I do magic?"_

"_You must learn, for every new generation must learn to fly for themselves."_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_No, this is more than a dream, I will be here when you awake, and I will talk to you when you're awake. Now let us sleep."_

Talon had not really spoken to me for two years now. I had almost forgotten he existed. I was startled when he talked to me in the common room.

"_Much has changed since then."_

"_Look who finally decided to talk, what's it been two years?"_

"_Evil winds approach, you know it as well as I, hide behind your beliefs all you want, but know this a day will come when we must fight against that wind."_

"_I fear you may be right. What do I do about Umbridge?"_

"_You're asking an eagle about this."_

"_I don't know if I bit off more than I could chew. Why so quiet for so long?"_

"_I am quiet because I was seeing what you could do without my help."_

"_You're evading the first question." I thought_

"_You __bit off more than __you __could chew, but together I believe we could work things out."_

"_Thanks, I promise I will see her put to justice, even if it takes me the rest of my life."_

"_So you believe you can work alone on it?"_

"_Sorry force of habit. Did you stop the love potion Luna and I drank?"_

"_No I believe the potion worked precisely how it should have."_

"_I read love potions don't work like that."_

"_Are you familiar with true love potion? Of course not, I realize it is a long forgotten potion. I believe the potion Malfoy attempted to create was similar enough to that. Assuming he made it on the right day and the right time, it is very possible he created a true love potion."_

"_I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it reveals your true love."_

"_Precisely."_

"_Awkward." I replied_

"_Yes, but you know why I have broken my silence, Voldermort is back, it is undeniable, a month ago I would have agreed with your beliefs of his death, now I would not be so care free."_

"_Why do you believe so?"_

"_Call it a very strong feeling."_

"_If he is back what do we do?"_

"_So its we now?"_

"_I'm starting to remember how it is to live with a conscious entity sharing my mind."_

"_I believe we should bring undeniable proof of Umbridge's crimes first. Maybe then an opportunity will present itself."_

"_Talon I don't like this sneaking around."_

"_Neither do I Dale, or should I call you Ulysses? Yes you chose your name to be that of a great general and a lousy president, how patriotic."_

"_Whatever Talon, I just want to go to bed and not look like a complete zombie."_

"_Hey I haven't talked to you in years and one of the first things you do is…"_ I dropped my wand, thus severing the link between us. He could give me hell later.

(A/N lets assume Luna stayed at Hogwarts this year)

"Yo ho ho Merry Christmas" I yelled to the empty room. Aside from a first year whose name I couldn't remember, I was alone.

"Yes Happy Christmas."

"No it's Merry Christmas; don't correct me on your incorrect British ways."

"Whatever Ulysses (I was really regretting choosing that name) I don't really care."

I received nothing this year, except a photo album from home. I was randomly walking the grounds. I was walking in the snow in just a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt (no I was not going commando I just assumed you might automatically fill that part in), realizing why I should have worn shorts. Jeans tend to absorb water.

"_Dale I told you to put on something other than jeans, but no you were too stubborn, now we both have to suffer." _Talon'sthoughts rang through my head_._

"_Why does it bother you?" _I mentally replied.

"_I experience all your memories, you suffer I suffer."_

"_Can't you just block them out?"_

"_Yes, but why should I?"_

"_So I don't have to listen to you complaining about my body_." We both realized someone was walking behind us.

"_Dale its Luna, don't mess up."_

"_Talon are you trying to hook me up with Luna?"_

"_What a wand can't help his intertwined soul?"_

"_Fine just let the human do this, don't get involved."_

"_Show me what you got."_ I could detect a hint of humor in his thoughts. I missed the silences of the past two years.

"Hey Luna." I said

"Hello Ulysses." Luna replied.

"_Come on Dale don't tell me you're scared already."_ Talon was egging me on. I brushed aside his little remark.

"So why are you staying this here?" Talon was not happy about my attempt at small talk.

"I stayed because I want to."

"_Dale you think its because of you?"_

"_Talon stay out of this."_

"_Fine, don't ask for my help."_

"So how's it going (Talon better stay out of this)?"

"_I heard that."_

"You look like you're preoccupied."

"No I'm not."

"You seem to be talking to two people at once." Said Luna.

"What gives you that idea?"

"_Dale for the love of all you hold holy don't tell her."_

"You seem to just be staring out into space half the time."

Talon took control of my mouth now.

"I'm not staring off into space."

"_Not fair I can't do the same to you."_

"_But I can't use magic when we switch positions, you just sit back and relax, and I'll handle it all from here."_

"_Don't do anything to stupid."_

"_Look whose talking."_

"_I'm thinking thank you very much."_

"_Its these smart ass remarks that won't get you anywhere."_ Talon was probably right.

"So where are you looking off into." Luna's question brought our attention back to the conversation we were arguing about.

"Your eyes." Talon was trying to make me seem romantic. I was laughing my ass off in my head.

"_Dude Talon I don't think love for eagle spirits and humans works the same way."_

"_Who is the older one?"_

"_Yeah she's way to young for you."_

"Oh really my eyes?"

"Yes the windows to the soul."

"_Talon I draw the line at being a pansy poet."_

"_Women have always liked this stuff."_

"_Yeah I'll bet they did in the 1800's."_

His silence was enough for me to realize I was back in control of my body.

"So is this your first Christmas away from your family?" Luna changed the subject. Man was I glad.

"Yes it is. So what did you get today?"

"A Brief History of Time by Steven Hawking."

"Whoa that's way above what most witches or wizards will ever read about muggles."

"Yes I know. Have you read it?"

"No, its too advanced for me."

"So what did you get?"

"A family album."

"_Look who's the pansy now, just ask her out before I make us."_

"_What are you nuts? There is no way we are supposed to be soul mates, look at her, she's practically a scientist. And in case you've forgotten both of us have a problem with evolution."_

"_True love potion never lies."_

"_What makes you say it was true love potion we were given?"_

"_I know a few things."_

"_Come on Talon."_

"_Just say it to her."_

"So are you really an undercover cop?" I looked around; no one was in hearing distance.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me your real name?"

"Dale E. Franklin."

"_Just ask her out I promise the questions will stop."_

"_How do you know? Where does a spirit eagle learn about love?"_

"_In past lives of course."_

"_Right."_

"So I was wondering if we could go to the next Hogsmeade trip together (isn't that on Valentines Day)."

"_Yes no balls the trip is on Valentines Day. Just say yes and go inside so I don't have to feel your cold legs."_

"Sure." I said both because I wanted to and because Talon was making me. There was no conversation going on inside my head, or out as I headed into the Great Hall. I dried my pant legs off.

"Mr. Albertson where have you been?" Umbridge asked out of the blue.

"Walkin around." I had to put my fake Texan accent back up.

"_I can't believe they all fell for it." _Talon remarked at my plan's sheer stupidity.

"_When they think America they think Texas."_

"Mr. Albertson how long have you been outside in those cloths?"

"Couldn't be more than an hour mam."

"I expect my students not to get sick."

"I won't mam; I lived in Alaska for about a year. This is nothing."

"I thought you said you hadn't traveled much."

"Only other state I've spent more than a day in."

"Yes well please don't go outside with clothing improper for the weather."

"Yes mam."

* * *

Just to clear this up, anything in _Italics _is a conversation in Dale's head with Talon. (Don't ask me how I came up with the name, I was tired as hell when I typed this up.) I may rewrite this chapter, or previous ones to make the story flow.


	12. Chapter 12 family

Kind of sets a back story for Dale's family. I don't know when I will make another chapter that actually has action in it, but for the time being I feel like taking it easy.

* * *

I was walking through the snow on the day after Christmas. I had left Talon in the common room. Today I wore shorts. My legs were becoming red. I thought about going back inside. Something just seemed off. I was being followed. I know I sound paranoid but I just had this weird feeling. I walked into the castle. I went into the library. I noticed I was alone. Not even the librarian was here. Maybe I should have brought my wand today. I quickly grabbed my knife. I was drawn towards the restricted section. I looked at the book titles for something, but for what I didn't know. A disturbing voice entered my head.

"_Join me, your blood is pure."_

I awoke with a line of sweat on my face. That dream had seemed so real. I grabbed my wand.

"_Talon I just had the craziest dream."_

"_I know," he stated bluntly "I felt it was more of a vision though."_

"_Please elaborate, I can't read your mind."_

"_I feel as though we are being hunted, but not like a hunter looking for a deer, no this is different, it feels like the hunters are looking for a specific person in a herd of animals."_

"_Wait did you say hunters, as in plural, as in more than one?"_

"_Yes I believe two evils are looking for us, one harder than the other."_

"_Got any predictions?"_

"_I know that Voldermort, don't cringe at that name Dale, attempted to recruit Indian wands during the last war, it is possible he may be doing so again, but as for the other hunter or possibly hunters I know nothing of, nor do I care to speculate."_

"_Ok now would you mind telling me about that dream?"_

"_I'm not a shrink Dale; otherwise I would be a filthy rich wand. I believe there was no hidden meaning in your dream."_

I did not press him for answers; I knew I would get none. I did my daily routine and headed for the Great Hall. I noticed there were only five or six students here. We all clustered around the Slytherin table. It hardly felt like the holidays. I let Talon get into a conversation with everyone while I reminisced on how things were probably back home. It was still Christmas back home. Of course dad would have taken down the tree. Mom would be yelling at my brother Ben to stop trying to open everyone's presents. Next Hogsmead trip I would have to remember to get a present for my little brother. Sarah would be complaining about the cat getting into her stocking and laying on whatever present it liked.

Of course there was one thing I would not miss. Seeing all my cousins. I have a large family and a cousin or aunt or uncle or ancestor who has done just about everything. Yeah I'm one of those people who has a story about someone in my family who did something. I've had a cousin in office at the white house (though it's a cousin through marriage), several ancestors who were generals (somehow I'm related to Stonewall Jackson, and Eisenhower), an uncle who went to the moon (again through marriage), a cousin who won the Nobel Peace Prize (in medicine), and a gaggle of other stuff. Yeah family gatherings are pure hell. On the bright side I'm well connected.

"_I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I believe you should talk to Luna."_

I realized we were not sitting at the table. A good 30 minutes had passed by.

"_Oh no Talon, I'm not getting into your little fantasy where I fall in love with Luna."_

"_I can always make you do it."_

"_Just what makes you think I want to love her anyways?"_

"_You're not like that are you?"_ Talon's voice was almost taunting. I hesitated deciding on if I should take the bait.

"_I don't do crazy chicks"_

"_Well actually you haven't done any chicks."_

"_I blame the bible for that."_

"_Right hide behind the bible."_

"_Fine you win. I guess if that was true love potion I'd better not fight fate."_

"_Good boy."_

Luna was talking about how her father was the editor for the Quibbler and from what I heard it was really only the national enquirer, only made by people who believed what they put in it.

* * *

Review please. Action will come within the next two chapters.

signed the good dr.


	13. Chapter 13 Remember I can read your mind

For those of you who are homicidal maniacs, yes there is action in here, it just won't last long. For romance lovers, not to much today. And if you like me bashing Malfoy's mom, you're in luck also. The fifth reviewer will get to brainstorm an OC! If the fifth person does not want to, the it will go to the sixth person, and so on.

* * *

Oh yeah my leg was definitely broken. No ifs ands whats or buts about it. I broke my leg from falling down (yeah just laugh at my stupidity), well it could be worse (I could have shot myself in the balls). Of course this happens to be one of those times where an accident happens in the best place. I stood (laid) right out of the hospital wing. It was February 13th, (No ladies I haven't forgotten what tomorrow is, yes the pro bowl will be on, once you account for time zones) people were trying to help me up.

"You do know I have a broken leg right?" I said to the guy who dragged me up.

"Stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

"Madam Pomfrey, he just fell, and said he broke his leg."

"It beats some of the other stories I've heard." She said. The guy left, moving to whatever his next class was. "So what really happened?"

"I'm serious I tripped right outside the door if you must know."

"Right and I'm Merlin, what really happened?"

"I'm tellin ya the truth."

"Fight club?"

"Wait they have that here?"

"No. So did you try a spell and have it backfire?" her questions were making me unhappy.

"Just fix my damned leg."

She looked around. "Here drink this," I drank the medicine, it tasted like medicine (go figure) "you should be fine by tomorrow and in the mean time though you should use these crutches."

"I'm not even going to bother asking if this will give me an excuse to get out of DADAs."

"No." and with that one little word I was off to pure boredom. At least I didn't have to movemuch during DADAs or History of Magic. That potion she gave me was painful, but not to the point where it was enough to make you cry (because I'm to manly for that).

It was night time in the common room. I was doing potions homework, Hermione was making clothing for her project to free house elves, something she called SPEW (don't ask me what it stands for).

"Ulysses, are working conditions for house elves in America any better?" she asked

"Oh right house elves; well you see the thing is we don't have many. When slavery was abolished it meant for house elves as well. I guess you can imagine the amount of havoc it created among all the old families. Anyway the house elves left, a good deal went to Canada or here, of course there wasn't many to begin with. The few who still live in the US are either paid sub minimum wage, and used as an alternative to illegal immigrants, or paid not at all."

"That's slightly better…"

"No it aint, you should see the things they have to do, things a house elf wasn't ever cut out to do. Hell I even think the illegal immigrants who get nearly killed crossingthe border live better than they do, certainly get paid more than them elves."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah but we're only talking about the few hundred who live there still."

"So? That's still a few hundred to many."

"Well the problem is that people know it's illegal, so they hide it better than most others in the world do. Of course it's better than it was before the civil war. Of course the strange thing is it was the north that opposed the freeing of house elves. They were willing to free their fellow man, but not their servants."

"I never thought that making something illegal could make it worse."

"That's what they thought about prohibition. I got to go to bed, damned leg is killing me."

"_Don't even think about skipping that date."_

"_I won't"_

I dropped Talon on the night stand. Well at least I had the semi enjoyable prospect of going out with Luna tomorrow.

Of course I never said that it would be fun. Hermione had a journalist known as Rita Skeeter come and interview Harry. Luna would persuade her father to publish the interview. I left as the interview was going on. I had to shop for belated Christmas presents (a few presents for cousins whose birthdays I'd be missing, Mom and Dad's anniversary, and any holidays/ birthdays/ anniversaries I might forget). My wallet was noticeably smaller. I had asked Dumbledore to be able to go back into the school, and then be able to go back out.

"Mr. Albertson, what are you doing going back outside?"

"Hello professor Umbridge, I was just shopping for presents for the folks back home. Had to come back to drop them off. Dumbledore said I could."

"Fine, but if I catch anything out of the school rules then they all go away (Sorry Ben, looks like you're not getting that really annoying thing I was going to get you)."

"_You handled that well." _Talon's thoughts interrupted my own as I walked towards Hogsmead.

"_Could be worse."_I replied noticing a group of seven or eight Slytherins walked towards me. Malfoy and his cronies were in the group.

Talon simply stated_ "Looks like it is worse."_ I was alone and they knew it.

"Well look who's all alone. Did you have to buy all those presents for Luna?" Malfoy taunted.

"No they're mini tombstones for anyone who doesn't stay out of my way." My voice was full of hate and malice.

"Finally grow some balls yank?"

"No I've had them since before I met your mom." His face turned red. Bright red.

"Must you always use the same jokes?"

"Must your dad always be home when we're doin it?" he grabbed his wand. I grabbed mine. His buddies grabbed theirs.

"_Talon I'm gonna need to pull something out of my ass here in a second."_ I pleaded.

"_Just cast a Patronus."_

"_Oh no, you see last time you told me to do that I ended up in a court room being asked why several gang members were in the hospital."_

"_I promise, I won't hurt them… much."_ I didn't have any other option. They were to spread out to hit with any one spell. Running would force my back to them, something that could get me killed.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, watching an immature silver bald eagle fly out. (A/N an immature bald eagle does not have the characteristic white head.) They looked confused for a second. I cast a disarmament spell, sending one of them flying back. The air around me lit up like the fourth of July. I moved out of the way. I don't think they had ever heard of a Patronus being solid, because when Talon's claws went into Goyle everyone became shocked, so shocked they run away. I could see the trail of blood on the ground.

Talon's voice now emanated from outside of my head.

"Wait till they find out I didn't leave a mark."

"But the blood…"

"Will continue to leave his body until he wipes it off."

"So it's not really blood."

"No it is his blood the wound just needs to be wiped to be healed."

"And you couldn't have done this back home why?"

"Because they would have killed you. My question to you is why is it every time you insult someone's mom I have to bail you out of trouble?"

"Shh. Someone's coming." The eagle disappeared. Talon's voice once again came from my head.

"_Come on, you can come up with a better response than that."_

"_I didn't even tell you what it was."_

"_Remember I can read your mind."_

* * *

OK I plan on havingthe fight scene at the ministry in two or three chapters. I don't know how I'll do HBP. I have several somethings planned for the break in bettween OoTP and HBP, however I am debating how controversial they may be. Also for those of you who want to know what happened to my songfic that was originaly chapter 12, I deleted it. please review.

Signed the good dr.


	14. Chapter 14 white robes

Well here it is chapter 14. Anything in **bold **happens elsewhere, and is more or less something the audience knows that the main character does not.

* * *

It was that Neville kid. He looked like he had been roughed up. Not beaten up, but definitely like he had just been in a scuffle.

"Did you just fight off all those Slytherins?"

"No," I said "what Slytherins?"

"The Slytherins that just walked past…" his eyes dropped to the trail of blood.

"Don't ask, because I won't tell."

"Did you…?"

"Not telling, but if you must know they are perfectly fine."

"I don't believe you." He raised his wand

"Neville just calm down, if I did kill them, what makes you think you would be able to stand against me. I was outnumbered and won. You don't have that advantage." He lowered his wand. "Besides they wouldn't be worth the trouble."

**

* * *

**

A young girl stood out in the field. No one ever understood her, except the snakes. Her family was about as white trash as could be. An alcoholic father, a mother who couldn't let go of him, living in a beat up trailer, her life couldn't be much worse. Her father would kill her if he knew she was a witch. Sometimes her wand talked to her. It seemed to be aggressive, and it seemed to be wise, and seemed to know what she thought. She was talking to a rattlesnake wrapped around her arm.

"**Why not just kill him?" the snake said.**

"**Because if I did then I would just make things worse, mom would be sad, and I could get in a lot of trouble."**

**A loud crack was heard. A man in white robes appeared. These seemed nothing like the white sheets her father kept hidden int the closet, there was definately no hood with cut out eyes. Her wand seemed to act on its own accord. A streak of red came out. The white robed man deflected it.**

"**Little girl do you know how special you are?" the robed man asked**

"**Don't listen to him, he is pure evil! I know of his kind. They want you under their control. We must run. We must hide. If all else fails we must die." Her wand's voice ran through her mind. She was about to run. She remembered the snake wrapped around her arm. The man noticed that she spoke in the snake language, though he did not know what she said.**

"**I need you to attack him."**

"**Is he your father?"**

"**No, but he may be just as evil." Her wand glowed, and the snake flew off her arm, hitting the man in the neck. The snake's fangs sunk into the man. He was temporarily stunned. The snake slithered back to the girl, and a loud crack was heard as her wand yet again took acted of its own accord. The man knew there were others, and he knew rattlesnake bites weren't deadly if you received anti-venom quick enough. He appeared instantly at the nearest muggle hospital with a loud crack.**

**The girl appeared in a desert, the journey she had just taken felt like being squeezed through a small tube.**

"**Rattles where am I?" the girl asked her wand.**

"**Welcome to Death Valley California, the perfect place to hide." The wand replied in her head.**

"**It is nice and warm here." The snake said, commenting on the morning weather.**

* * *

I will include other Indian wand users being hunted down by these strange people, and the girl may or may not come back. I want reviews, even flames, maybe even spam. I know there are readers out there. Expect the next two chapters to be action packed as we learn how everyone reacts to thhe D.A. being discovered, and what (if any) role Dale may play in the department of mysteries.

signed the good dr.

p.s. Can anyone guess what Dale's middle initial stands for? Remember it is E. Don't feel intimidated by the question, and you have three guesses.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Three more side stories

I rushed this, so don't expect anything mind bogglingly cool. But you should expect to hear the stories of three other Indian wand users. by the way I now have over 1800 views!

I had to change a few things around from the book to make this fit. The DA is discovered in the last weeks of the school year, and soon followed by the department of mysteries.The scene where Fred and George were supposed to crash through the Great Hall and create pure and utter chaos is eliminated. That's all I care to divulge. If you have any questions please ask.

* * *

It was a DA meeting. It was now late June, and near the end of the year. I planned on presenting my information after school ended. Umbridge's mistreatment of students was becoming worse. While true she never went beyond having kids write lines on their hands, the numbers had increased. Students had been made inquisitors to spy on their peers. I now had a real reason to stay away from Malfoy. I just couldn't risk being deported. To add to my troubles, JMIP was becoming a flop. While I was never officially a member, this would have repercussions on me, such as losing my transfer to Hogwarts (I would still get paid though). More importantly, I might have to arrest her. That would legally be problematic at best. I had no legal authority. The plan had always been for me to just send evidence. It was simple, I would need to bend a few rules. This could easily break the case before it would ever start.

I was dueling Neville for a demonstration. He might not be the most openly courageous person I had met, I believe that if push came to shove, he would hold his own.

"Come on hit me!" I yelled. He sent a disarmament spell at me. I dodged it at the last second, for added drama. He had improved drastically over these few months, but was still no challenge to me.

"_He may be able to live through a fight." _Talon's thoughts came to mine.

"_I hope we don't need to prove that soon." _I replied.

Everyone returned towards their Patronus practice. Several people had noticed that I did nothing during these practices. Of course they had heard the rumors brought on by Malfoy and company. His story was unbelievable regardless of if they believed the rumors or not, no one was bothered by my inactivity.

"_Just let me show off."_

"_No, I can't have a talking, ass kicking patronus flying about."_

"_And you think I ruin all your fun."_

"_No."_ I thought flatly

"_I promise I'll be good."_

"_No."_

**He was living the American dream. He had a small family, a home, a good job, and good health. He was a gifted wizard. What was his secret? He had an Indian wand. He was walking from work. He worked for a company that made airplanes, and lived only a half mile from work. It was pitch black. His wand sensed the man approaching from behind him.**

"**Sir I have a business proposition for you." The man behind him said coldly. He was wearing white robes, they reminded the first man of something better left forgotten.**

"**I have an answer, go fuck yourself." And at that, the man's wand began to glow green, a spark of the same color hit the white robed man. He became dust. As the man continued his walk home, another white robed man came out of thin air. He took his remains. Their master had been right, none so far had cooperated.**

I looked at all the patronusses. There was a stag, an otter, a dog (what breed I could not tell), a rabbit, and many others.

"_Just let me…"_

"_No."_

"_I'll do it myself."_

"_What the hell are you talking about Talon?"_

"_Just as I can control you, I can use magic without your will. I just can't do both at the same time."_

"_I'd like to see you try."_ I taunted

"_Do or do not, there is no try." _His voice (for lack of a better term) sounded exactly like Yoda.

"_No more Star Wars for you."_

"_Much to learn you still have."_

"_Here's a quote for you, he's dead Jim."_

"_Cold."_

"_Be nice, or I'll make you wear a red shirt."_

"_I'm a wand, I can't wear a shirt."_ Our little internal battle was ended when a large bang was heard.

"Oh shit!" I yelled aloud, realizing where it was coming from. Someone was trying to break in.

**He was a Catholic priest who lived in Canada. He never used magic. It was the devil's power, and he would be damned if he was ever going to use it. To make it worse, his specific wand was created by heathens. He had no doubt what the men in white robes wanted from him, when they entered his church late at night.**

"**You shall not befoul my soul, either of you. I will have no hand in magic."**

"**It would seem you have little choice old man." One said.**

"**Join us." The other said.**

"**I'd rather live in the ninth circle of hell."**

"**So be it." The robed men said. Two flashes of green hit the priest. The wand he possessed in his room vanished, an appeared at the hands of its next witch or wizard. It knew its current owner was dead.**

Several faces were staring through the whole that had been created by the blast. One was Umbridge. The rest included junior inquisitors, Filch, and a few people I did not recognize. I hesitated. I was off in the corner in the room, and it looked like I was unnoticed. I shimmied myself up the corner (note to self, wear less baggy clothing next time I try this). I willed a way out of here, a way out that none else could see. A tiny passage appeared right behind me. I crawled in it. Everyone was being rounded up. I had to think on my feet. There was no way to get word out to JMIP, and how would I get out? It was just a tiny cubby that I barely fit in. I'm out numbered, out gunned (if you want to get technical it's out wanded), and to make it worse I had to follow certain rules. There was still someone guarding the room. I could only see their feet.

"_Talon are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Literally I am. But may I suggest that instead of just jumping down, knocking out the guard, finding Umbridge, and heroically saving everyone's ass, we instead sit and wait for the guard to leave, jump down, find Umbridge, arrest her ass, save everyone, and then call for backup."_

"_Your way works fine, I guess."_

It was several hours until the guard left. I could tell, because I could hear footsteps walking away. I leapt down from my hiding spot. I hugged the wall. No guard waited for me outside. I headed for the Gryffindor common room. I looked through my stuff. While I was not legally allowed to bring weapons (the knife had been a loaner from the school) I had brought brass knuckles (more correctly I had brought a brass bar that could be transfigured into brass knuckles) I might need them. I also grabbed my JMIP badge. I was going to bluff my way through this. Hopefully watching cops for all those years would pay off. I walked into Umbridge's office. Nobody was home. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I decided to check the Great Hall (actually Talon did). I ducked back behind the wall as I saw a junior inquisitor standing guard by the door. He was silently knocked out. I put my brass knuckles in my pocket. I pulled out my badge. I kicked down the door.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" I yelled.

"Hello Dale." Umbridge's voice rang.

"Dolores Umbridge by international law you are under arrest." I clearly spoke. I ignored that she knew my name.

"You have no legal jurisdiction to do this." She was calling my bluff.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. She flashed me a disc. Looks like she finally got it figured out. "Yeah, well a bunch of my buddies are gonna come rushing threw here any minute."

"You haven't heard? JMIP (I shortened it) has become completely defunct."

"_Talon, we need to…"_

"_I know pull something out of our ass, and it can't be too flashy."_

"_You took the thought right out of my head."_

"_You just duck and dodge, I'll be on offense."_

"_Can do."_I ran towards a table, just dodging a flash of red. A blue grey light emanated from my wand. Umbridge deflected it. The room became a mini Fourth of July. Everyone was throwing up spells. The junior inquisitors were outnumbered and out gunned. Soon it was me and Umbridge.

"Dumbledore won't let you get away with this you know." I yelled trying to talk her out of this fight.

"Ha, I already made him leave. He won't be creating any chaos or discord for the ministry."

A blue grey light emanated from my wand again. As she went to deflect it, something odd happened. An orange light left my wand. It moved faster than the first spell. As she deflected the blue grey light, the orange one hit her. She was immobilized.

"_Talon, what the hell?"_

"_She will be fine in a few hours."_

Everyone looked at me. I would have been asked a billion questions, if it hadn't been for Potter falling down to the ground writhing in pain. After about a minute He stood up.

"He's after Sirius."

"_Voldemort is back." _Talon's thoughts rang through my head.

"_Bring him on."_

"_That's not my only concern. There is another evil. I believe the shadows will not hold it for long."_

"_I'll ask later."_

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't believe me." Harry asked

"I just want to prove you wrong, so tell me, where is he?"I lied.

"The Ministry of Magic. More specifically the Department of Mysteries."

"How do we get there? We don't have enough brooms, I'm the only one who can apparate (American magical law on Apparation is slightly different than its British counterpart), and we can't use floo powder."

"We use thestrals." Luna piped in. An argument broke out. We were wasting precious time arguing. After about a minute, those few of us who agreed with the plan went out into the forest, the rest stayed there, Umbridge was being guarded by students. The staff was being alerted about our plan to save this Sirius guy. After the volunteers who couldn't see the thestrals overcame their shock, we were on our way.

**His whole life had been devoted to taking down crime. He had just completed a successful sting operation on a drug ring. It felt good to be home, until he saw the men waiting for him outside of his house. It didn't matter who they were, they didn't look friendly, and they looked like… he let the thought slip through his mind. The wand he carried wasn't fooled by their appearance. If anything it seemed to know how to deal with them. A silver wolf appeared, and ran straight for them. The men began to run. He ordered them to freeze. He drew a gun. They vanished before the wolf reached them, or before he could pull the trigger. This would make one hell of a report.**

* * *

Please review (and give me ideas for oc's because in several chapters you can expect it to be an oc fest).

signed the good dr.


	16. Chapter 16 You'll never know

I changed several earlier chapters (ok I added some more context) so you may just want to know. They were all before chapter ten, and it doesn't change the story one tiny bit, Dale just hints about Talon earlier, so the newcomers are a little less confussed when I start talking about the Indian wands. (its just so people don't go, WTF where did that come from?)

Thanks to Athena Hermione Ravett for the helpful reviews. She has accepted to help me create an OC (kind of). Now I realize that things don't flow quite so smoothly. Later chapters will deal with the Indian wands, and I may go back to the first chapter to add a few things. If anyone would like to beta, please let me know.

While this is set in the department of mysteries, I won't talk about Sirius's death. Dale won't notice it at all, but will hear about it in a later chapter.

* * *

The thestrals seemed to know where to go without any guidance.

"_More than has been revealed awaits us." _Talon warned me.

"_So we're walking into an ambush."_

"_Yes."_

"_Thanks for the heads up."_

I don't know how long it took us to reach the Ministry, but it felt like a while. We were now over London.

Potter asked a good question, one I should have thought of "how do we get in?"

"_Talon you got any ideas?" _I asked

"_None, unless you would like to just knock."_

"_That idea's so stupidly simple it just might work."_

"_To bad I didn't suggest it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Ron did."_

We landed in an alley, and moved towards an old payphone on foot.

"Why are we going here?" I asked

"It's the guest entrance." Harry stated.

He dialed something, and the payphone moved down. I reached in my pocket for the brass knuckles. Things could get real close real fast. We came into a reception area, I quickly glanced for any trouble. No sign of trouble. This was the biggest sign of a trap I had ever seen or heard of (old war stories of ambushes in Vietnam included). We followed Ron (his father worked here apparently) towards an elevator. I didn't pay attention to anything the elevator said, at least not until I heard "Department of Mysteries."

We exited the elevator. Harry took lead. We stopped at a door.

"It's locked." He said as he jiggled the handle.

"Let me try." I said, and he moved out of the way. Adrenaline was pounding through me. I raised my foot. It hit the door. There was a loud whack as I did so. The door handle was ripped out, and the door flew open. I was greeted with the sight of a large amount of what appeared to be book shelves, only they were larger, and they had orb like things on them. If we were going to get ambushed it would be here. The brass knuckles were on my right hand, my wand was in my left.

"_Talon got any suggestions?"_

"_The area is simply too large to search, even with magic. Well you could do it, but it would just take several days to just glance at every row."_

"_I'll remember that."_

I saw a spec of white for a second, off in the distance. It was easily several football (real football not soccer) fields away. It looked like a person running. I was about to comment on this when a voice came out from beside us.

"Hello Harry." The voice was calm and placid. The man who spoke wore a death eater mask and black robes.

"Where is he Lucius?" Potter demanded (don't ask me how he knew who the guy was).

"You should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Then the man began asking Harry for something about a prophecy. I began to think of a way out. I noticed now that we were surrounded by people, however they were hiding on the other end of the bookshelves. I caught only glimpses of their black robes and masks through the gaps in between the shelves.. I had half a mind to just attack them and let all hell break lose.

"_Pay attention to their conversation."_ Talon ordered me.

Harry took one of the orb things. A voice emanated from it.

"The one to vanquish the dark lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives…" before it could continue the orb was dropped.

"Now!" Harry yelled. My right hand shot through the empty space in the bookshelf and lightly hit a death eater. Orbs fell to the ground. I pulled my hand back. Death eaters came out of nowhere. My right arm was grabbed. My brass knuckles were lost. A grey light shot out of Talon. The death eater who held my arm was smoldering and rolling on the ground.

"_Just let me out."_ Talon ordered.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled the spell. A silver eagle appeared. I didn't know if Talon could use magic while he was a patronus, and I didn't know if I could either.

"Die filth!" a woman yelled. She was aiming her wand at Ginny Weasley.

"Expeliamus!" I yelled. At least I could use magic. The lady's wand flew away. I was tackled. My aggressor was soon covered in his own blood as a silver eagle clawed his shoulders. My hands were now empty. I concentrated on my wand. I had only done it once before, but I could make my wand appear in my hand if I needed to. It just took a lot of concentration. I felt the familiar feeling of an 11 and a half inch redwood wand with a bald eagle feather core arrive in my hand. The giant bookcases fell over like dominoes. Everyone ran towards a little cove. In the center stood a mirror like object. I realized we were trapped.

An ugly man appeared (well man doesn't describe him really, his face was snakelike, with red eyes, he had no hair, his eyes slanted like the aliens from Independence Day, and he only possessed slits for nostrils), he seemed to be in a jolly mood (you know like Dr. Evil when he captures Austin Powers).

"Harry you of all people would want to save your friends." The ugly guy said.

"Voldemort I won't give you whatever it is you want." Harry yelled back (Harry's reply oddly sounded like something Austin Powers would say, and it was in the same tone of voice to).

I searched around for Talon. Where the hell was he. I rushed out for the nearest hooded figure I could. All hell broke lose. Several more figures came out of nowhere. These were not wearing death eater uniforms. I noticed one had something over his eye, one looked like Sirius Black, and another had pink hair. I couldn't take in the rest of the sight as a death eater began firing curses at me. A silver bald eagle hit him square in the back. He cried in pain as Talon's talons sank into his lower spine. I don't need to be a doctor to know that he wouldn't be moving anything lower than his waist (A/N I the author only need to pretend to be one), for the rest of his life. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and girl from the DA whose name I couldn't remember were facing down several death eaters. One had decided to sneak up behind them. I felt an explosion miss me by inches. My hands were again empty as I got up. The death eater about to attack the group was raising his wand. I ran at him. I yelled incomprehensible words at him/her. He/She turned around. I landed on the death eater. He (I figured it was a guy due to the lack of some things) fell on the ground. I punched his mask until it cracked apart. I lost control. My hand met his face so many times that when I stopped his face was completely swollen. Several teeth were missing, and his extremely blond hair was now red from the blood spewing from his nose. My hand was numb. I noticed the death eaters were fleeing. I hesitated pursuing them. I had easily broken several small bones in my hand. The endorphins my body was creating were stopping me from feeling the pain. I knew I would soon feel that pain. I grabbed my wand off the ground. I headed for the reception area. I saw the dark lord leave using floo powder. The Minister of Magic saw it himself. I didn't care how bad it would hurt later, I walked up to that son of a bitch.

"You think you can just hire some fucked up woman to teach kids?!" I yelled at him. My right hand hit him in the face. "I had to spend nine fucking months in this country because you hired a woman who would torture her students!" I hit him again. The surrounding people (of which I was surprised to see Dumbledore) looked on in shock "And you had to cover up the whole truth!" I hit him again "and now that woman won't even be sent to a trial!" I held off on the last punch. It just wasn't worth it. Talon returned to my wand.

"_You should have handled that better"_ Talon chastised me.

"_Yeah I should have slit his throat."_

"**This one is bold" the white robed man thought "he attacked a world leader, maybe we should just keep an eye out on him." As he finished his thoughts a silver eagle appeared behind him. The man now lay on the floor, dead in the shadows. The young man would never know that he was responsible for the white robed man's death. That was just how the eagle wanted to keep it.**

* * *

Yes, I plan on having Talon being slightly evil (or at least in morally grey territory). Things will become complex in the next few chapters, as I have to create all the characters (unless JKR talked about American witches or wizards, in which case please tell me about them), maybe give the white robed guys a name, make a reason for Dale to come back to Hogwarts, and create a backstory for the Indian wands. Don't expect the next few chaptes to be created frequently.

signed the good dr.

P.S. If you have a story you would like me to review (so long as it's not slash or fluff, and so long as it's set in the HP universe but not a crossover) I'll read and review it if you give me an honest review.


	17. Chapter 17 Aftermath

Ok there is a small reference to suicide in here. And for those of you who do not know, I edited chapters 1-10 a tiny bit. Nothing changed, I just made it a little harder to go WTF where did that come from when I talk about the Indian wands. And yes I know the proper term is Native American, quite honestly Indian wands just sound catchier than Native American wands, so for anyone who said WTF or that's not right yes I know. Expect things to slow down everywhere, I got school, a plot that will be hard to wright, several other FF's to finish, and my general lazyness to make the writting proccess come to a halt.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench. Yeah, I had completely fucked up. The Minister of Magic was not pleased to hear about Umbridge's treatment of her students, but he was even less pleased to be punched in the face. My hand was starting to hurt. I had been given mild painkillers (I emphasize mild). It could have been a whole lot worse. They were wheeling injured people on stretchers. I saw the man I had completely beaten senseless. He was restrained, though if it was for his own safety, or to stop him from escaping I didn't know. Another stretcher was being moved, only this one was covered. I had been wrong, someone had died. I just couldn't tell who. Harry sat down next to me.

"I let him get killed." Harry said to no one in particular. He had the thousand yard stare.

"Who?" I asked.

"My godfather, Sirius Black." I figured that the Daily Prophet had also lied about him as well.

I guess it was funny in a way. All the papers tomorrow will talk of the dark lord's arrival. This worked great for both Umbridge and me. Had it been any other time, a teacher torturing her students would be front page material, so would an undercover police agent punching the Minister of Magic. I would be saved by the very thing I had hoped wouldn't happen. Like it or not, both Umbridge and I would get off Scott free. I had serious thoughts about painting the wall behind me blood red (a nice explosive spell to my head should accomplish that).

"_Don't even think about it."_ Talon tried to drive my thoughts away from suicide. I guess it's true what they say. When you're about to die it isn't scary, you only get weak kneed afterwards. I didn't even want to try and think about how I would explain this once I got home. I should have told everyone. No I guess I shouldn't have, they would have kept me locked in my room until I was eighteen if I had told them what I planed to do. Well now I had really fucked up hadn't I? I should never have taken up that offer. Now I had just been partially responsible for a man's death.

But was it really all that bad? True it had been fun while it lasted (only a little). I had saved someone's life (ok possibly four people's lives but who's counting), and I had inadvertently put some criminals behind bars. Did the means justify the ends? I know I could have done more. I could have taken more action, played a little outside of what my rules were. Had deceit been used for a greater good? Could I look these people in the eyes and say I lied to you (ok I really only lied about being Texan, and my name otherwise everything I said about me was true)?

I watched as several others were brought out. No one I knew. Another covered body was being wheeled out. This one was different, it came from no where near the department of mysteries.

"_Talon what do you think happened to him?"_ I asked.

"_I don't know."_It was the way he said (thought) it that made me suspicious. Call it intuition. All the students had a thousand yard stare. I must not have been the exception (maybe a five hundred yard stare is what I had), but I seemed to be the only one not given condolences. I was glad about that. I didn't like sticking out. One of the DA members was drawing something on a clipboard. She was a Ravenclaw, I couldn't remember her name (hell if you haven't figured it out yet I'm bad with names). My observation was cut short. Dumbledore began to talk to me.

"Will you come back next year?"

"Don't know." I simply stated. My fake Texan accent dropped to reveal a more Northern one, slightly mixed with the British accent I had acquired.

"If money is a problem…"

"It aint a problem sir, it's just that my folks might kill me, and even if they let me come back, I have no reason. I had hesitated even with the twenty grand being offered."

"Just think about it." He walked away. I was now alone. I guess it felt good to be alone right now.

* * *

Yeah it's gonna be real hard to wright the family's reaction. I may just skip it, or have something happen ;) but what could little old predictable me think of? As for the white robed guys (now shortened to TWRGs), well they will be seen over the summer, and suffer quite a bit of mistaken identity, especially in the more racist states. And no, Athena's OC won't come into the story until the beginning of HBP (so don't worry she will get in there Athena). Please review.

signed the good dr.


	18. Chapter 18 We found the WMDs!

Urh I wrote this once already and my fucking internet wouldn't let it save! I warn you all don't buy comcast, buy something more reliable (like dial up, or smkoe signals, or maybe you should just walk to everyone's house and personally send them stuff). OK My anger is vented. In this chapter, Dale doesn't even make an appearence, so I decided not to bold anything.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world a white robed man was talking to a black robed man.

"Our master wishes to reform the alliance we once had." The white robed man said.

"You promised the dark lord a power strong enough to wipe all the blood filth off the planet." The black robed man said.

"And you promised us that you would help us find the Indian wands."

"We kept that promise."

"Really because while your dark lord was trying to beat a child, a greater threat to you went unchecked in the Hall of Prophecies."

"Who then would have been a greater threat than…" the black robed man realized what the greater threat was.

"The fact that you did not even suspect an American wizard who was so strong in magic had an Indian wand scares me. Our new proposal is that we work together all the time, which includes your planed attack on Hogwarts."

"How do you know?"

"We have our sources."

"I will tell the dark lord of your master's agreement, we will tell you when we want our next meeting."

In the middle of Death Valley the trio (A/N the trio from chapter 14 meaning the white trash girl, the snake, and an Indian wand named Rattles) were hiding from their hunter. They had gone several months without any sign of being followed. The snake and the girl had both become skinny from a general lack of food. The girl's skin had now become a dark tan. It amused the white robed man how they had been searching harder for her than her parents had. Her mother seemed relieved, and her father drunk as ever. He had only decided to track her again after his best friend had been killed in London. She was inexperienced enough to be little threat. She would turn eleven in only a few days. He mentally laughed. If this was how powerful the guardians were, imagine how powerful the source must be. He was drawn back to reality as he heard a large crack and realized that no one was there.

A few days later.

The death eaters looked at the object they had just obtained. It was cylindrical, with a pointed head and it had an open bottom. It was a nuclear rocket. They were laughing at how easy it had been to take from the muggle terrorists. A door behind the group slid open. The death eaters were making bets on where the dark lord wanted this muggle device to be used. A flash and a loud bang came into the room. They were all disoriented. When the group regained its bearings they were shocked to find people in military uniforms, while they were in full body bind curses.

"Hah the president was right there are WMDs." One of the military man said, his American accent was obvious.

"They were even nice enough to kill the terrorists for us." Another said.

Another remained quiet. His wand knew there were more than just death eaters here. He saw a hint of a white robe. It didn't matter if it was here or down in Alabama, a white robe didn't usually mean good things. His gun flared to life, a crack was heard by all while bullets were screaming out of his gun.

"I don't think that's gonna make the news any time soon." He said a few seconds after he let go of the trigger. Indeed, a group of English terrorists killing Jihadists, then stealing their nuke, only to be stopped by a group of magical Special Forces wasn't likely to make the news any time soon. Hell they'd be lucky if they even received recognition for doing anything to save their country. But the wand knew for sure that the true evil had not been killed or captured today. He only hoped that the two evils had not joined forces. If so there would be consequences for everyone. No one could be trusted with that kind of power, no one. That's why they had been created, that's why they were powerful, and that's why they couldn't let anyone know of their purpose, not even their host.

* * *

Ok you get to chose the little girl's destiny. Does she become good and help Dale, the order, etc, or does she become evil but still fight TWRGs? I have plans for either option.

I actually started the next chapter first, but got stuck and ended up doing this, so I know a little bit about the next chapter. We will meet Dale's family (the JMIP thing never really got out with the public return of Voldy), we find out that the government knows a little about the Indian wands, I plan on Dale and Luna mailing each other (and talking a large amount on the several months I skipped), and hopefully revealing love, but if I just can't make the romance fly both will just have big crushes on each other and not talk about it.

And a note on TWRGs, I don't want to give them a name, so for now TWRGs is their official designation. If anyone has a problem with what I try to compare them to, yes I hate those people too but I figured it might be good to see how many people would try and figure out what I'm comparing them to.

signed the good dr.

P.S. I might soon be grounded for not doing my math homework, so If at any time I'm gone for several months, you know why. got to go do math, so see you later.


	19. Chapter 19 Judy Jane's

I use a place I am very familiar with here so much of this chapter is based on real life facts. The poll for the little girl is still open. I wanted this chapter to be even longer, but I realized I'd be stretching it. Yes the Feds get drawn into this a little bit. Talon doesn't come into this chapter really. This almost is written like the first few chapters.

* * *

**His master was becoming impatient, and none of the people they had followed had been willing to help the cause. The fact that the wands still guarded their secret was amazing. Having one of them was the key to unlocking an ancient secret, a power no one could be trusted with. That was the legend anyways. It was a power that needed to be put under control, or be destroyed.**

TSA pulled me out of the line for "random" screening. The flight from Heathrow to JFK had been longer than the other way around, or so it felt. Now I was at JFK waiting for my flight to SeaTac, then my several hour Greyhound bus trip to my Uncle's house over in Chelan (pronounced Shuh-Lan), Washington, where my family usually spent the month of July. After that it would be back to my home in Salem Oregon (not Salem Massachusetts where the witch trials were held). I had left Hogwarts on time. I was surprised to learn that the man I had beaten senseless was Malfoy's father. I guess it would explain why it was so easy to kick his ass. I would love to say it was a heartfelt goodbye from Hogwarts, but it wasn't. Hell I got the impression that Malfoy (and several others from various houses) wanted to kill me.

I was lead into a small room. The TSA agent shut me in the room, before he walked out.

"Are you Dale Franklin?" a man's voice came from beside me. He looked like he belonged to a government agency that you don't lie to (he looked like his agency didn't exist if you know what I mean).

"That's what it says on my underwear." I joked.

"You were recently in an agency known as Junior Magical International Police were you not?"

"Yeah I was in it."

"And that agency let you go on a case to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is that not also correct?"

"That is correct." I suddenly became professional, he wasn't in a happy mood.

"Did you at any time see a wizard commonly known as he who must not be named?"

"Yes he said something about Potter wanting to save his friends, and I jumped on one of the death eaters and all hell broke lose."

"Did he seem at all interested in you." I felt he was remarking on Talon. I don't know how he may have known about my Indian wand, but I didn't like where this could be going.

"_He knows something, trust him for know."_ Talon ordered me.

"Not for a second."

"What about the white robed man, I believe you described him as looking like as wearing a white robe much like a death eater's, are you sure that description is accurate."

"Yeah, he didn't have a mask on though." I said, now very careful with my words.

"Have you presented the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" he asked.

"Unless I missed something, and I did miss a lot after I jumped on that death eater, that was exactly how it happened, nothing has been left out of my report, I explain everything that doesn't pertain to my… issue." I finished in an agitated voice.

"I have two more questions then you can go. Did you cast a patronus?"

"Yes." I answered. I guess he knew about the Indian wands all right.

"Finally, do you plan on telling your family about JMIP?"

"Wait I thought that would be all over the news."

"No it never officially existed, no one except Umbridge knew about you, well now that she told a whole school I guess people should be concerned about it, but no they have bigger problems right now. I wouldn't be surprised if they all forgot about it."

"I guess I won't tell the folks then."

"Good, now I believe you have a flight to catch, and by the way, if you decide to go back, expect a similar delay."

"I understand." It was the end of our conversation. I was released from the room, and went about to my flight.

My flight was actually ahead of schedule. I looked out the window. I could see the Cascade Mountains below me. Currently I was above the state of Washington. I had flown over my uncle's place no more than a half hour ago. There wasn't anything to fly to other than a small airport in Eastern Washington, meaning that SeaTac was my closest option. I won't say it was fun going from a cramped plane to a cramped bus, but I still thought it felt good to be back in the good old USA. Normally I don't sleep on busses, but after shit loads of hours sitting on a plane, and general jet lag, I slept. It was about three and a half hours later before I arrived in Wenatchee (a city relatively close to Chelan), I looked around for my uncle, or any other faces I recognized. I saw my uncle's Dodge Ram sitting in the parking lot (yes I remembered the license plate so I'm sure it was his). I grabbed my bag and did all the official stuff (A/N I've never been on a Greyhound bus so I don't know if they do anything like that, please correct me if I'm wrong). Perhaps it was tension from the department of mysteries, or maybe it was my lack of sleep but I felt paranoid.

"Dale, is that you?" called my uncle.

"Yeah." I shouted.

"Damn you look older." He was right, the jet lag and the stress from Hogwarts must have aged my face by at least a decade.

"Really you don't look a day over 40." I shot back.

"At least I look my age."

"Well at least I… okfine you win." I gave up. I was tired, bitchy, I hadn't had a shower in over 30 hours, hungry, and irritable. I just wanted to find a nice large pillow, a comfy bed, and sleep for a week (is that to much to ask for).

It tooka 40 minute drive (A/N I think that's how long it takes) to reach the city of Chelan. It was mainly a tourist town. I had been to the town once or twice during the winter and was surprised at how much smaller it became compared to the summer. My uncle's summer home was a two story house on a ridge overlooking the lake (can't remember if it's on the north or south shore). I just walked in the door, found my usual guest room and hit the hay.

I woke up. Was it the first of July or the second? Damn jet lag. I looked through my bag. I grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear, and a random T-shirt. It felt good to have a single bathroom again. I didn't realize how early it was until I looked at my watch after I got out of the shower and dressed. 7am (yes I set my watch to Pacific Standard Time), for me on any day in the summer that was like waking up at midnight.

I snuck out of the bathroom connected to the guest room. I didn't need to do it, everyone was awake (I just had a reputation to keep). I threw my dirty cloths in a pile next to my bed. My suitcase was right next to the door. It was an unassuming black suitcase (I saw nine or ten like mine at SeaTac, JFK, and Heathrow), and no it didn't have any fancy spells on it to increase its size, I packed everything I needed into a medium sized suitcase (and a medium sized backpack). I looked through the suitcase (and the backpack). I laid my laptop and its equipment on the bed. I separated my Hogwart's uniforms (six sets of robes, slacks, long socks, and the like) from my regular clothing (jeans, shorts, T-shirts, short socks, regular shoes). I looked ashamedly at my regular clothing. I had enough for three days. I guess I could go (dare I say it) shopping (the horror, the horror, make it stop mommy I'll be good I swear). Talon lay on the desk. I wouldn't need him (most tourist hotspots have a law about magic for anyone under the age of 21, you can't use it period, same goes if you're intoxicated). My wallet had a little bit of American money (and hardly any British wizardingmoney). I threw all my school supplies in a pile (basically a bunch of paper, quills, ink, small amounts of potions stuff, and a book or two). I didn't know if I would even go back to Hogwarts next year. I sat there for around an hour, deciding on what I should do about my piles. I knew I would have to go shopping at the very least for swim trunks. I decided after a very long debate (I even sought Talon for guidance) I would keep the supplies. There wasn't any WiFi here, nor did Uncle Steve have any internet (A/N yes look all the way back in chapter 5 if you think I never mentioned him). Simply I had nothing to do.

"Hello Dale." My cousin Sam said. She scared the shit out of me (I'm more afraid of her than the death eaters). She might look like a runner, but she could hit you hard enough in the face to knock a tooth out (that's how I lost my first tooth by the way). She was two months my senior, and always had an arrogant look. I'm not saying she was stupid, or uptight, or anything like that, just that she looked cocky all the time and was very sure of her decisions (her will bent about as well as a rock).

"Don't do that." I sighed in relief.

"But it's fun to watch you jump twenty feet in the air." The fact that she was making fun of me meant she wanted to know something.

"Alright just ask away." I didn't even bother putting up a fight.

"So, the dark lord… he's really back."

"Yeah, he's back." I knew she was thinking about trying to go and fight him already.

"So who do you think will get Moldy Voldy first? Me or Potter?"

"Well Potter's got a head start on you by a whole continent, but you'd kick Moldy's ass." I threw the last part in to avoid her wrath.

"So how was the ministry of magic?" she asked in an almost playful voice.

"It's in the past as far as I'm concerned." I lied, sometimes I would play parts of it over in my head, just to see if I missed something. The second dead guy still confused me, and no report had been filed on his death. Sam left as quietly as she had entered.

I remembered that I had promised Luna I would write to her. Most Americans don't have owls, or any messenger birds, we stick to muggle tech. Of course this problem had been overcome by the United States Postal System. I would only have to send it to a post office, use a special stamp, and leave the recipient's name. That was long, costly, and it drew to much attention to me (I'm not going to even let my family know I talked to anyone in Europe, let alone that I have a friend there, I'm just that private). For the moment at least it was my only option. I grabbed a pen.

Dear Luna,

I hope you can read my handwriting. I said I'd write, and so I am. I'm at my uncle's summer home in ChelanWashington (it's near the west coast), my family will arrive later today. It's really beautiful over here, it looks a lot like a prairie over here, except there's a large blue cold lake and tons of hills/mountains. The wind was surprisingly calm last night, usually there are high winds over the lake.

The jet lag has been hell. I slept for over 12 hours last night. It still feels good to be so close to home. Independence Day (July fourth) is coming up soon, and I can't wait to watch the fireworks over the lake. It's always fun to watch the explosions, and the lights. Sometimes you can hear and see fireworks from nearby Manson being lit off. I wish you could see it, but then again we're celebrating our independence from your country, so it would be kind of awkward.

I have to go buy some regular clothing and mail this to you, so I'll wrap this up.

From

Dale

I had almost put love. Almost. It was kind of obvious but I didn't want prying eyes to see that (call it a paranoia thing).

I walked out to the kitchen. By now it was 10 am.

"Hey, Uncle Steve I need to go into town to do a few things, I'll be back later." I said.

"Dale, are you going into town? If so can you stop by Judy Jane's, we need you to order some doughnuts for the fourth," Said Aunt Clarisse "and take Shasta with you, she needs to be walked."

I looked at the golden retriever. She had her leash in her mouth. She was begging to get out of the house.

"Come on girl, let's go for a walk." I spoke halfheartedly to the dog.

It took me twenty minutes to walk into town. I let the letter drop into the mailbox outside of the post office. I spent another twenty minutes buying necessary clothing. I came out with a pair of swim trunks, khaki shorts, and several pairs of cheap T-shirts. I cast a longing look at the blue lake. It must have been in the 90's at least. All that separated me from it was a smoothie shack, a mini golf course, a bunch of fences, and a two way road full of traffic. I walked into Judy Jane's. It was small, and full of customers and doughnuts/cakes/cup cakes/ and a few other assorted sweats. I placed the order; giving the cashier the list I had been provided.

I was surprised when I got back to my uncle's summer house.

* * *

I will have Talon reveal a lot of facts about the Indian wands, and/or I will create a prequel set in the old west. I thank the 30 plus people who viewed my last chapter, and Athena for being my only reviewer. Not much to say except to please review.

signed the good dr.


	20. Chapter 20 A change in orders

We finally see (or at least catcha glimps of) TWRGs master. And just to let you know now, the new order will affect everyone eventually. Even characters I just introduced. I know people (ok my only reviewer) hated my last chapter so all I can say is sorry, but I liked the idea and kinda knew that would probably happen. But it leaves me with a new plan for chapter 21 (meniacly laughs until mom checks room).

* * *

I saw the family van, a grey Ford Windstar. I was surprised at how early my family got here. That wasn't what really surprised me. Shasta started barking. Maybe it was something like post traumatic stress (OK I know its been under six weeks so it's not legally post traumatic stress but still), but I didn't have a good feeling about whatever was going on. It didn't make sense (why I was afraid), but things just seemed off. I let go of Shasta's leash. I saw a metal pipe on the ground. It was the only weapon I had at the moment (I didn't want to risk using magic incase this was nothing). Shasta walked in through her doggy door. A few moments later I heard giggling. I set the pipe back down. "I love that dog, it doesn't let me walk into surprises" I thought.

I walked into the door, trying to look surprised as everyone jumped out behind furniture and yelled surprise.

"I thought you would have at least hid the van." I said

"Well you weren't supposed to be home this early." My dad said.

"Yeah and I wasn't supposed to go shopping for cloths but I did."

"Wait you actually went shopping?" My mom asked her voice had so much shock I couldn't believe it.

"Dale is it true?" My little sister Sarah asked.

"No I just carry this clothing in this shopping bag everywhere."

"Did you get…" my brother Ben was slapped on the back of the head by mom.

"Yeah I got something for everyone, but I couldn't get you anything, my teacher wouldn't let me bring back any joke stuff."

"Aw." He replied.

"Oh Jesus you're so gullible"

**Why their orders had changed he did not know, but now all the guardians would be killed. First was the man who worked at the airplane factory. The white robed man stood in the shadows. He waited until the man was under an engine. The cable supporting the engine fell. The man was crushed, and died instantly. The white robed man felt some remorse for the guardian's family. The wand moved on to another host.**

**Next was the detective. He was working under cover. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, it looked like a gun. The drug dealer pulled a gun and said "Now guardian you die." The trigger was pulled and the wand moved on to another host.**

**They knew there were at least a hundred guardians. The white robed men were confused by this new strategy their master employed. Even if they killed all the guardians, the wands would move to a new host. Their master rose up from his chair. They could not see his face. His voice was masked by a spell, so they could not tell exactly how his voice sounded.**

"**You wonder why I wish the guardians dead. I shall tell you. When the guardian dies the wand moves to a new host. The new host is always eight or nine. Children are easy to manipulate. We need one of the guardians to cooperate with us to get the power. A child's mind is easy to mold. The more child guardians there are, the more likely we can find the source." With that the meeting was over, and their master sat back in his chair.**

**He was a vigilante. He never believed in legends. This white robed guy had attempted to kill a lady in her thirties. He was blabbering something about the Indian wands. He didn't believe the man for a second. What stopped him from ending the robed man's life was when he talked about being allied with the death eaters. The lady had left already. Regardless of if the Indian wands were real, anyone who allied themselves with the dark lord deserved more than death. He thought of his family who had been murdered on the trip to London. He smiled with grim satisfaction as the villain he had just stopped was silently screaming in pain. A torture curse and a silencing spell would assure that this man, no this filth was to receive justice. And then the cops could find him. A few years in jail seemed too nice for an attempted murderer, but so did death. The vigilante walked away, never to be seen alive again.**

I gave everyone the gifts from my backpack (it had been magically given more room). Ben was playing with whatever the hell is it was that I bought him at SeaTac (can't remember what it's called, but at least it's not annoying), mom and dad were looking at the various gifts I had given them (gifts for Christmas, their anniversary, Mother's day, Father's day, etc), Sarah was entranced at the plate I had stolen from Umbridge (hey it's a free gift) as well as one of those pens that changes the color of ink.

"Dale dear could you help us with the luggage?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I said. I had caught a slight glimpse into mom and dad's room their suitcases were already in there. I knew there was going to be yet another surprise. I opened the trunk and was a little more than surprised to say the least.

**This must have been the fourth time they had "jumped" as the little girl liked to call it today. Her wand knew they were being followed closely. The "jumps" could no longer be directed, not without the white robed men following them that much had been made clear. This last "jump" had been random. When Rattles (A/N her wand's name) told the girl exactly what the dangers of this where, she started praying as hard as she could. If there was a god hopefully he would keep them in one piece. It looked like her prayers had been answered. Everywhere else they had appeared the local people didn't seem friendly. First she met people who looked like the bad guys on the news and what looked like a bomb then the black robed men and a white robed man began to attack, then she was in a busy street in what looked like New York where a white robed man was silently crying on the ground in agony, but the third time was the scariest. She was in a mansion of sorts. She walked around carefully. Her wand said something about getting the wrong location. She walked into a blond haired teenage boy. His wand was raised. He said something like get out or die mudblood in a British accent. A flash of green had missed her by mere inches as a red light hit the boy. That had been why they had randomly "jumped". Now they stood (A/N ok it was really only the girl who stood as the wand and the snake were carried by the girl) in a room. An old man walked into the room. He was tall and thin with a grey beard and blue eyes. In every sense he looked just plain old.**

"**How did you get here?" he asked.**

"**Caroline don't tell him anything." Rattles ordered.**

"**I think he can be trusted." The girl replied.**

"**I will handle this discussion."**

**Aberforth could see the girl's demeanor change immediately. She went from being genuinely scared to having an aura of authority, and then it seemed she tried to fake being shocked and scared. **

**Aberforth was almost scared by her looks. Either she was naturally this dark skinned or else she had seen a lot of sun, her cloths looked ragged, she looked almost anorexic, and the whole change in body language didn't help.**

"**I don't know." Her voice was full of fake fear, she was good at it to. Even stranger was her American accent. But it didn't quite sound like fake fear was in her voice, no it sounded like a fearful voice had been given courage. At least that's what Aberforth felt like it sounded like.**

"**My name is Aberforth Dumbledore, what is yours?" **

"**My name is Caroline, Caroline Conway." She said.**

"**How did you get here again?" he asked**

"**I don't know, I just grabbed the wand and thought I wanted to be somewhere else." She said. She must have been a damn good liar because he almost believed her.**

"**Why did you want to leave?" he asked.**

"**Dad had too much to drink one night, I just thought I wanted to be somewhere else and then I was in a desert for a long time it must have been months. I finally did it again but then I met the bad guys from the news and then I came here." Judging by her voice she was telling most of the truth, that or she was becoming a better liar by the minute.**

"**It's ok I can take you home…"**

"**NO!!" she yelled, loud enough for him to wince in pain. He was lucky that he had no clients downstairs.**

"**Why don't you want to go home?"**

"**I will not go back there. I will not go back to that trailer where my mom gets beaten, where my dad gets drunk every night, where I'm alone every second." The anger in her voice was so harsh it must have been real. Aberforth looked at the purse she carried, it looked like it had been found in a dumpster and he swore he heard rattling coming from inside it. He saw her lips move, but she whispered the words. It was clear they weren't English. The rattling stopped. **

**Hell he may as well let his brother have her. He seemed to love nothing more than helping kids like Caroline. What had he briefly mentioned about that other American student? Hopefully he would come back and stop this girl from feeling alienated, it seemed like she had been her whole life.**

A Pit Viper mark IV lay in the back of the van. I looked at the carbon fiber handle of the broom. I had seen the old mark III's being used by my Quodpot (American version of Quidditch with eleven players a team and an exploding ball called a Quod) team back in my high school. The stunts those things could pull were amazing. And rumor had it the mark IV's were better. I tried to remember the rumors I had heard about the Mark IV's. They could out dive or out climb even a Firebolt (actually the mark Is, IIS, and IIS could too), but like all brooms in the Pit Viper series they couldn't fly straight, instead they flew in an up and down motion (much like a cosine graph), and it couldn't easily be broken due to the fact that it was made of carbon fiber. This was about as top of the line as you get. If you wanted a dive bomber the Pit Viper series had never failed to give you what you need. As a back up beater I had used a Mark II. I could never tell that the broom I had flown was slow in (relatively) stable flight until I had seen a Cleansweep Eleven. The mark IV had promised to at least match that speed and keep the traits of the mark IIs and IIIs.

"Wow that's um… nice of you." I said with a voice full of shock.

"Good because with the way gas is going up you're not getting a car." Dad said.

* * *

Ok, my mom thinks I'm either looking at porn or doing homework (sadly I refuse to do either for the most part) so I might slow down on production of a new chapter. Sorry I just don't want mom thinking I have too much Homework or that I'm looking at naked chicks on my laptop (that's what my PSP is for).

Yes I know I just made Caroline a marry sue by doing the whole trip to hogwarts thing, I just had to do it though. And yes I mean all my characters will be affected. And Quodpot is real according to the HP lexicon.

signed the good dr.

P.S. this is rated T so everyone should be mature enough to laugh at that and not say ew that's nasty, or go oh don't tell us that. Hey you want the truth, I think you can handle it.


	21. Chapter 21 red,

In a really weird way Athena is responsible for the end of this chapter (I interpreted your review of chapter 19 as horrible so I thought this could be a good way to keep things exciting) The plot thickens, just like blood. And I say hello to the two lovely people who added this story to their alert list (sorry I can't remember their names at the moment).

* * *

**Special Agent Bob Edwards was frustrated to no end. Reports had been coming in recently that Indian wand hosts were being killed. He looked at his CIA badge. "Nothing like the movies." He thought. He thought about contacting that Dale Franklin kid. He hesitated. It was the Fourth of July, he was probably out partying with his family somewhere. No it could wait till tomorrow. He booted up his laptop. He looked at a map of North America that was in a CIA office. It showed where every Indian wand was and each dot had a specific symbol. He counted them, 326 wands that couldn't be right, even with those other three gone for god knows what reason one was still missing. "Eh maybe whoever it was went on vacation or a business trip or something." He thought. He briefly glanced over the nationwide news in a newspaper on his desk. He glanced at a story about an Alabaman girl who had been missing for months. Her dad had been recently arrested for abusing his wife and for possibly murdering his daughter. Something with the story didn't sit right with Bob. The town the girl was from was incredibly small and… wait a minute she was alive, a dot from the same town moved on the map months ago to Death Valley, at exactly the same time as she went missing. He didn't see her symbol anywhere on the map. He wished there was a world map that could locate all the Indian wands. His phone rang.**

"**Hello." He said.**

"**Bob, we don't know who's been attacking our "VIPs" but we do know that whoever is doing it has allied themselves with He Who Must Not Be Named. I need you in briefing room 2 ASAP."**

**He ran down a flight of stairs and up a hallway to get into the room.**

"**Bob, glad you could make it."**

"**Sure thing boss, so what's going on?"**

"**Alright about three days ago a Special Forces team went in to take back an old soviet nuke from some Jihadists. Instead the terrorists were dead, with a bunch of death eaters crawling all over the place…"**

"**Yeah I read the report."**

"**Then you do know that a member of the team saw a man in white robes."**

"**Yes."**

"**Did you also read the report about an attempted attack on one of our VIPs?"**

"**Yeah some New Yorker woman was attacked by some guy in…"**

"**I take it you can see where I'm getting to."**

"**So you think the guys who are attacking the VIPs are allied with death eaters."**

"**It would seem that way."**

I was hovering (ok not hovering more like slightly hopping up and down at a high altitude) over a hill that had a muggle repellant charm. Several other witches and wizards were enjoying the fireworks with me. My family was probably on one of the boats on the lake. I could see my uncle's house way out in the distance, across the lake, when I looked through my binoculars.

"**I know that one of the VIPs used to work in JMIP. A kid by the name of Dale Franklin."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Rumor has it he's going to London."**

"**He might be."**

"**Tell him if he sees her to give us a holler, I'll tell the rest of our boys and girls to do the same."**

"**Sir why do we need her here?"**

"**Just to make sure she doesn't get hurt, that's all." Bob could tell his boss was hiding something.**

"**Can do sir." He walked back into his office. He had to remember to tell Dale tomorrow about his safety. **

**Albus Dumbledore looked at the American girl. He had read a muggle newspaper article about her. It looked like her father would be put to justice, but it would be partially for a crime he hadn't done. He knew the man in the states hadn't killed his daughter, for she stood right in front of him. Perhaps in time he would have possibly done it, even though he hadn't hit her often. He couldn't stomach the idea that he could be sending a man to years in prison for something he hadn't done. But he also couldn't stomach the idea of sending the girl back to that kind of a home. **

**She almost always followed someone (possibly because of her past). Snape had become concerned when he had caught her speaking to a snake. Albus confronted Caroline about the snake. An agreement had been made, so long as the snake (she called it Serpentine) didn't reveal its presence to the students, or harm anyone it could stay. Her gift seemed to make her an all too likely candidate for Slytherin, but he could see that she had a naturally curiosity and rather liked Professor Flitwick (A/N not sure of spelling), he decided she might be sorted into Ravenclaw. He looked at his shriveled black hand. If Harry failed what would happen? Caroline had already had a life as bad as his. Maybe he should… no, she wouldn't understand, besides he couldn't bear to possibly kill another childhood. He knew the golden trio could do it, but deep down he worried for their safety. He just prayed he lived long enough to depart the information on to Harry.**

The fireworks were over. I plummeted down on my Mark IV. Earlier that day I had taken a test fly. I'll put it this way, a stuck up rich kid ( I actually think he was British, he had the accent) thought his fancy imported Firebolt could out run me, boy was he surprised (after he laughed is ass off that I couldn't keep a stable flight) that I was on his tail. Then he did the stupidest thing, in order to gain speed, he dived. I flew right up next to him and made him pay for insulting this country (he yelled "Americans are fags" in my face). He came out of the tiny valley with a huge black eye and a crashed Firebolt (I grabbed him off his broom before he crashed to his death). I walked out of the tiny valley with a broom in one hand, and a helmet in the other. I got on the dirt bike I rode here. I stuffed my broom in my backpack. It was a thirty minute drive to my uncle's house (and it was 11:20 at night). I saw no lights on. I assumed everyone was sleeping. I opened the door (my uncle's motto was "let'm come in, I got an armory full of guns", so the door was only locked if they left for a long time). I took my shoes off, not turning on the lights in order to keep everyone asleep. I couldn't see a thing, I felt the walls as walked towards my room. I stepped in something wet. My hand found the light switch. I flipped it on just to see what it was. My foot was touching red blood.

* * *

I originally planed Dale to have a happy summer, but thought this might fit the new orders a bit better (Dale's family was killed because Talon was in the house, and that's how TWRGs track the hosts, by using a certain spell to track the wands). Caroline will be spared because no one will really be looking in England (until they shift their focus to the attack on Hogwarts). As for the letters to Luna idea, it'll be scrapped. The idea for a prequal is on hold, but Talon will reqardless be required to tell Dale about the history of the Indian wands.

signed the good dr.

P.S. my heart goes out to those who have lost a family member in the military this memorial day.


	22. Chapter 22 white,

I know I made a good cliff hanger, but this just didn't live up to what I wanted it to be. Kind of anticlimatic and doesn't really make sense at all.

* * *

My foot was touching red blood. There in front of me lay Shasta. I saw bloodied footprints everywhere. I also noted the bullet holes in both Shasta and the wall behind her. I concentrated hard on Talon.

"_Damn, thought you'd never get here alive, listen I don't have time to tell you how I know this but your family was killed. I need you to cast me out so I can talk to the sheriff. Oh and when you do I'll be using so much power you won't be able to use magic until I get through with the sheriff."_ Talon hurriedly told me.

"_Right, short sweet and to the point. I just hope you're wrong."_ The shock of it all prevented me from asking questions. It seemed like my instincts took over. I wasn't afraid for my life, nor was I angry; I just hoped no one had opened the gun collection. There were enough guns and ammo to power a small militia.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. A silver bald eagle (now with a tiny bit of white showing on the head), flew from my wand.

**The eagle flew out the window. It split in two. One headed towards the police department, the other vanished into thin air. The others needed to know.**

**Talon sat on a branch. Other animals joined, forming a circle. Some sat on the ground, a whale (an orca to be exact) was beached on a shoreline (with several other marine animals in the water or on the beach next to it), and several other birds sat on branches next to Talon. This had been the third total council call ever made (the first had been about exactly how they should act with humans, the second was about whether or not they should expand beyond using Native American hosts), and this was about the threat that many had just seen.**

"**Quiet!" A raven shouted. All the animals obeyed.**

"**A few of us know why we are gathered here at this moment in time, for those of you who do not you have surely felt the strange sensations caused by pure evil." Said a wolf. All the others nodded in understanding as best they could. **

"**There is more than Voldemort, just like last time." The Orca said, its low voice catching everyone's attention.**

"**Yes but this time the shadows can't hide." Talon said. **

I raced towards the basement where the gun collection was held. So far I had passed my brother, my sister, my aunt and uncle hugging each other in death's embrace, my dad, and my mom. I didn't know where Sam was, but seeing all the blood from the rest of my family I didn't think she was alive. My feet slammed on concrete. I almost rounded the door into the gun collection room. The edge of the wall in front of me was blown off with a large boom, and I fell back flat on my ass in order not to get killed. It sounded like a shotgun blast.

"Come on fight me like a man you pansy asses." Sam yelled.

"God damn it you almost shot me!" I yelled back.

"Praise the lord almighty, it isn't some deranged lunatic in a white robe, come here and help me Dale. I think I'm bleeding out."

I entered the room. Several guns lay on the floor. I notice that my feet are tracking blood. I look at the doorway. I see a pool of blood but no bodies.

"Who did this?" My voice was unusually calm. I should be freaking out.

"Don't know, they were waiting for us when we got back about twenty minutes ago, it was really strange I could see their wands, but they used guns." I looked at her. There was blood dripping from her lower abdomen and her leg had several gunshot wounds.

"Did they take anything?" I asked.

"No, don't think so."

"Why would they want to attack us?" I rhetorically asked. I ripped off my shirt, tying it around her leg. I didn't know how much of the bleeding it would stop.

"Duck!" she grabbed the shotgun, and threw me out of the way. A white robed man stood in the doorway, or at least he did for a second. I heard the blast of the shotgun. The man fell down; it hit him squarely in the chest. Talon shouldn't be taking this long. I heard gunfire being exchanged outside. Sam pumped the shotgun.

"Grab a gun, or get your wand." She ordered. The display case was broken. I grabbed a pair of Colt Peacemakers. I don't know why but I was drawn to them, like a fly towards a light at night. Several white robes walked through the door. The shotgun Sam was firing ran out of ammo. I fired all ten rounds from the two guns (A/N in older guns even though six bullets could be put in the cylinder, only five were because the gun could jam).

**The council deliberated. No one knew exactly what was going on. The rattlesnake had made an interesting point though. Whoever was attacking them hadn't wanted to create a scene. But when Talon told his story (or more accurately what happened ten or twenty minutes before he left). Things had gone to hell in a hand basket. He had slipped away, the counsel could argue for days, and he was needed elsewhere. He knew that his other half had just notified the sheriff, and that the police were being attacked with guns. Talon knew the advantages. Guns couldn't be tracked like a wand. Whoever it was wanted to keep their identities a secret. But guns caused problems, guns jammed, guns backfired, guns could be used by anyone, and they didn't last forever. He rejoined into one patronus again. Talon took careful note that several of the white robed people (there were men and women) headed towards the house. He couldn't let that happen. He flew straight through them. They silently fell to the ground. All were alive, but unconscious. They needed answers, and they needed them now.**

Sam lapsed into unconsciousness. I couldn't risk moving her. Frankly I was surprised she hadn't died yet. She was going into shock. Damn it where's Talon when I need him? Hm… nope maybe I need to give him another queue.

"_Sorry I'm late."_

"_You'd better be sorry."_

"_Hm… I think I'll go help out Sam."_

Then it hit me.

"_I thought you said everyone was dead."_

"_I was wrong ok; now just let me stop the bleeding."_ A purple light emitted from Talon.

I didn't need to read his thoughts to know something was wrong._ "That's not good. Dale I'm sorry, I can't do anything."_

"_Morn the dead later."_

"_She isn't dead, she may still yet live."_

"_But it's against the odds."_ Police stormed through the room. Time lost all meaning after that. Now I was shocked. My family was dead. I clearly remember being told Sam had died. I couldn't tell if it was a minute after the police came in the room or a century later. The questions came non stop. Reporters, investigators, neighbors, and the doctors at the hospital. I was stuck in a hotel with Aunt Linda (she came here as soon as she heard). I regained a sense of time about a week after the funerals. I heard a knock on the door. It was the guy who had questioned me at SeaTac. I was back home in Salem Oregon.

"Dale Franklin, I need to speak to you in private." That wasn't difficult, Aunt Linda was out doing whatever it was she does.

"Sure come on in." it was clearly August outside. I closed the door after he walked in.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But regardless of my feelings I have orders from the CIA to request that you go to Hogwarts again."

"Thanks for making it short sweet and to the point, but I aint going back. I plan on bringing those bastards to justice."

"Surely you of all people would have noticed that the people who attacked your family are allied with the death eaters."

"I know that, and let me tell you what, I don't give a fuck who they're allied with, I don't care all I want is to see justice."

"Dale, your government is asking you to do this. It might not bring justice to your family but…"

"Don't play patriot with me. Almost everyone in my family has been in the military. Ever since the American Revolution. But then again… I guess if…" Now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What do I place first, vengeance or country? I was almost bound by blood to take this request. "Fine you got yourself one American exchange student." I replied after what seemed like hours.

"I was hoping you would say that. Seeing as you've accepted there are several things I need to tell you. One is that we know about the Indian wands."

"I guess that explains a tiny bit."

"Second thing, we are looking for an Indian wand host named Caroline Conway, she's an Alabaman girl who went missing a few months ago, we think it's a long shot but we're asking all our agents abroad to keep an I out for her." He handed me a picture of an eleven year old girl.

"I'll try."

"Now this part actually pertains to your trip to Hogwarts. You won't have a secret identity; this won't be like JMIP at all, you won't contact us until either we tell you to or until there is an emergency."

"I understand this is so secret I kill whoever even suggests it."

"This might be of big concern to you; those white robed guys who were captured broke out of Zartacla." He opened the door and walked out, not giving me a chance to ask questions.

I needed answers from Talon, and I planed to get them soon after he gets done doing whatever the hell he does.

* * *

Might rewrite. Anyone want to guess what Zartacla spelled backwords is?

signed the good dr.


	23. Chapter 23 and blue

Yeah Zartacla backwards is Alcatraz. Interesting note about the last chapter, there were exactly 1776 words in it. I have made the first chapter of the prequel and will try and leave a hyperlink down at the bottom.

* * *

**Caroline didn't like whatever was going on. The old man, Dumbledore, and that mean man, Snape, were in Dumbledore's office a lot. Serpentine couldn't understand English so she couldn't spy for her. Rattles had tried several listening spells, but none worked. She couldn't stand being alone while walking down the halls. It wasn't how big they were that scared her; it was that there were just so many of them. She had become lost several times before. That and if she stayed near one of the teachers Peeves wouldn't try and spook her. She wasn't afraid, it just annoyed her. At least that's what she told herself anyways. Caroline was practically running behind Professor McGonagall to keep up with her fast pace. McGonagall stopped and turned around suddenly.**

"**Ms. Conway, please stop following me, it's quite annoying, and besides it's nearly lights out." The older lady said.**

"**But I'll get lost if I don't follow someone. Besides it can't be lights out, there are no students."**

"**Are you not a student?"**

"**Yes but…"**

"**Then you will obey the rules of this school so long as you are in here regardless of the time of year. Am I understood?"**

"**Yes." Caroline caught sight of Professor Flitwick. Her room was currently in the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory. She could always tag along with the old short man until he passed the Ravenclaw room.**

The wand on my desk gave a little jerk. I stopped polishing the Peacemakers I had brought home (hey I legally own around half of the stuff my aunt/uncle left and all the stuff my mom and dad owned, so it really wasn't stealing). One was always polished and it seemed to not need anything to keep it clean. The other one seemed to get dirtier as I cleaned it. I grabbed my wand.

"_Talon we need to talk."_ I thought.

"_Yes about my past and blah blah blah." _

"_The sooner the better."_

"_I don't know if we (the Indian wands) were created by spirits, or if we are spirits from Native American legends. The years before European interaction with the Americas were largely uneventful. But as settlers, Conquistadors, traders, hunters, loggers, miners, and the like began to take the land and lower the numbers of native populations, we had to expand the range of our hosts."_

"_I see where the part of the legend about ancestry comes in to play now."_

"_You might be surprised by who the first white host was."_

"_I don't think it was Custer." I joked._

"_Ever heard of a man named John Weston?" _he rhetorically asked me.

"_John Weston, the John Weston, the man who practically created the American magical education system?"_

"_The very one, he did it to keep the Indian wands a secret."_

"_Well I guess that explains a lot, you know like why wands are granted at the age of eight over here. Doesn't explain why he had almost everything focused on defense though."_

"_He focused on defense because of the times; the old west wasn't a picnic, especially for witches and wizards."_

"_Damn, what I wouldn't do to have met him."_

"_Well I'm the next best thing." _Talon simply stated.

"_What? You?"_

"_Well not exactly the me you know now, but yes me."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Remember when I first met you, I told you that our personality changes with our host."_

"_Yeah, so tell me what was John like."_ I felt like I was sounding like a fan girl (yes it's a little hero worship deal with it).

"_When we pass on to a new host we don't remember everything about their lives, I do however remember that he had two Peacemakers, one that always shined and one that only dulled."_ I looked at the guns. Now I felt like the little fan girl who spent a tiny conversation with (insert random boy band here). I became skeptical immediately.

"_Right and I suppose you don't have any way to prove this." _I skeptically thought towards Talon.

_Aside from giving you the serial numbers, I can also tell you of a spell on both of them that authenticate who they belong to."_ He gave me both serial numbers, and they were correct. The spell brought smoke like letters into the air, giving a list of previous owners, as well as the dates the guns belonged to those owners. My name was on the bottom, right bellow my uncle's. There were about ten names between mine and John Weston's.

"_For the moment I believe you. But I still need to know about your history. And I want to know your purpose."_

Talon's "voice" was almost monotonous, devoid of its usual bashfulness. _"Our purpose? Our purpose, yes what is our purpose? We are guardians of knowledge, and in a sense we are its source. Have you ever heard of the Wiccan wand?"_

"_Don't see what that's got to do with anything, but yeah, it's a wand that supposedly is as powerful as the famed Elder Wand (Deathstick, Wand of Destiny, or that wand from the fairy tale that is really super powerful and can only be used by the person who killed the previous master), with the only drawback being that you can't hurt people with it."_

"_More accurately the Wiccan wand is the true guardian of the Indian wands, and despite its namesake it wasn't created by Wiccans. The normal laws of wands seem to not apply to it. Anyone can use it to its full potential regardless of if the wand chooses that person. It seems incapable of curses."_

"_Damn is there a single legend out there that isn't true."_

"_The Loch Ness Monster, Area 51, Aliens, Colonel Custer and his men making a good fight, the boogie man, and a hole lot more."_

"_Anything else I need to know? Particularly about our assailants."_

"_Dale I know little about our hunters, but I do need to go back into what you might describe as a spirit world in order to discuss this matter."_ I felt my wand shudder for a second. I threw it back on my desk.

**Shit had hit the fan, big time.**

"**Blackhawk one we need evac now!" their squad leader said. These white robed guys were pounding the shit out of them. Captain Henderson didn't get why his wand wasn't working. He fired his M4 at the house nearest the Special Forces team. Some milk run this turned out to be. They were just supposed to capture some Al Qaeda leader and head home. What Henderson didn't get was why the white robed guys were attacking the terrorists as well as his team.**

"**This is Blackhawk one, LZ is too hot for extract, move to LZ two."**

"**All right boys pack it up." The squad leader yelled. It was a quick one minute dash. They barely made it back.**

**Captain Henderson's radio crackled to life. "Captain, I don't know why, but you got some spook from the CIA asking for you when you get back here."**

"**Thanks for the heads up General."**

I was looking at the list of objects I would need for this school year. I sadly looked up at the blue sky, what a way to waste a perfectly good day.

* * *

I need someone to tell me how to insert links here, because it aint working. I hope that satisfied everyone's curiosity. Ok the thing about Colonel Custer, for those of you who failed history, or haven't heard of him, he lead around 200 good men (if i remember right) to a pointless death at the battle of Little Bighorn, fighting Native Americans.

I realize I created some historical irony. Ben Franklin (the guy on the 100 dollar bill) wanted a turky to be our national bird. Dale Franklin's patronus (spirit, whatever the hell you want to call it) is a bald eagle, the national bird. Take that Ben (I gladly eat your idea every thanksgiving)!

signed the good dr.


	24. Chapter 24 Diagon Alley

Ok, finally back in the UK, and this is a short, semi funny chapter (would be better if you could watch it on a TV) I'm surprised how few people read my prequel (a whopping 3). Ok, just to make Deaths Angel Lord of Shadows happy I will rewrite chapters 3 and upwards on Toy Soldiers 2867, then finish it. Everyone else, just think of this as a hiatus for this story (possibly).

* * *

My flight too Heathrow had landed about an hour early. I had received a more in depth lecture about exactly what I would do at Hogwarts for the CIA. I listed the rules in my head.

Don't tell anybody, but don't keep any secrets, you are Dale Franklin not a spy.

Dumbledore has plans for you on exactly how you will spend the week and a half before school starts.

Don't start anything. And don't go around showing off those guns (Yeah I brought the Peacemakers, deal with it), the fact that you made it to JFK without them being caught is amazing, but we don't want any incidents. If you do start a fight, regardless of what weapon it is with we will not bail you out.

Don't contact us unless absolutely necessary. Also if you see Caroline Conway while roaming London, tell her to contact the nearest U.S. embassy. If she can't or won't just let her be, we don't want an incident.

Stay out of any fights that may ensue between death eaters and any locals unless you are threatened.

I had several hours before I was supposed to meet up with the contact Dumbledore had set up for me. After a little asking around (trust me witches and wizards here can't dress like muggles at all, so finding who to talk to is easy) I found Diagon Alley. Nothing back home had been like this. This was like the Mall of America without the indoor theme park, or muggle stores. The few things I needed to get here were school robes, and a few potions (just because I can sneak guns on a plane doesn't mean I can sneak dangerous potions on a plane).

**Caroline looked at all the shops surrounding her. The sheer number amazed her. It looked almost like a flea market on a far larger scale. McGonagall lead her into Gringots. Caroline was too busy staring at the goblins to take notice of anything being said. She wish she had Serpentine here, she felt very exposed. It would also have been nice to talk to the snake, just to get away from these weird accents. McGonagall gave Caroline some odd money and a list. McGonagall had several things she needed to do, and didn't have time to baby-sit. She just hoped Caroline didn't get lost.**

I was at a place called Slug and Jiggers Apothecary (A/N I know that's the name in the movie not the book, but I like it, sounds like a fishing lure). I bought the potions book I might need for this year (still hadn't gotten my class list yet), and a basic ingredient kit. Someone behind me dropped a whole bunch of potions bottles. I helped clean up (by hand).

**Caroline went into a potions shop called Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. She could see a much older boy helping someone clean up a mess by hand in the back. She couldn't see anything but his back. She received here required potions (and held the line up by asking exactly what coin equaled what, and finding out exactly how much she had to pay). She walked out the door to the other stores she had to go to, the boy was still helping clean up.**

Damn I don't know where Talon was (ok something like a spirit world is where he said he's been going the last few weeks), but I couldn't use magic until he came back into the wand. It took me an hour and a half to clean up that mess (finally some employee decides to come and fix everything, then charges me because the girl left, I'm never going to help anyone again). I headed towards a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I was surprised to see a few red heads, a large man I noticed as Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and… Caroline Conway?

**The blond haired boy pointed his wand at her face. It was the same boy from the mansion she had accidentally trespassed on. One of his arms seemed to be held back in a position so as to keep it away from injury (basically he was babying his arm). Caroline couldn't talk to Rattles, and she didn't know how to do magic (A/N it wouldn't have mattered anyways, the wand was basically out of power).**

I had my Peacemakers in chest holsters (my jacket covered them from sight, ever since I put the holster on in a public bathroom somewhere in London). I almost grabbed them, but went for my wand instead. Malfoy didn't know I couldn't use magic.

"You, you're the little bitch who snuck into my house!" Malfoy nearly yelled.

"Well I'm not little, nor am I a bitch, but I did sneak into your mom's room." I taunted Malfoy, his face turned paler than a ghost at he sound of my voice. Everyone looked at me. I now noticed that Mr. Weasley (and I assume his wife) were standing in here as well. "Um… that joke didn't come out right." I quickly lied. I saw a plump witch, and a woman who looked similar to Draco (possibly his mom, which seeing her now really makes me want to take those jokes back, she wasn't exactly good looking).

"Draco, we're leaving." Said Draco's mom.

"Yes mom." His robes were quickly paid for. They ran out the door. Everyone turned to face me. Ron spoke to me as if I were something to be hated.

"So, you have the guts to come back here after lying and not doing your job."

"No, I've got the balls to do it." I didn't exactly receive looks of approval.

* * *

Did you really think I would just have Dale see Caroline and stuff? Will not be a fight scene. Everyone will hate Dale (Luna, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Caroline excluded). Don't know how the rest of Hogwarts will react, am open to ideas. Should Dale take some heat off Harry (in other words Slytherin will basically attack him more than Harry)?

signed the good dr.


	25. Chapter 25 Away from the double wide

Trying to rewrite another story has kind of made this chapter a little short. I was also having a nice little argument with another member of the FF comunity (they know who they are, and what it was about).

I'll try and evenly disperse my time, but I may write here more than in Toy Soldiers 2867. Might be the other way around, I don't know. Well let's see how things pan out.

* * *

I could see the looks of disapproval. My wand vibrated.

"_Damn fine timing Talon."_

"_I see you've found Caroline. Don't worry she already knows to go see the nearest American Embassy."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I told her wand. And to answer you're next question they won't be going, that snake can be stubborn sometimes."_

"_Snake?"_

"_Yes the wand's spirit for lack of a better term."_

"Well, I suppose most of you know our guest." Mr. Weasley said, trying to cut through the awkward silence.

"Wait, I'm staying with you guy's?" I questioned.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?"

"No, he told me and I just asked that for no reason." I sarcastically answered. Everyone was puzzled. Caroline was trying to sneak out. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little lost Alabaman girl? Last I checked this was a long way from your double wide." I said before she could sneak out the door.

"_Not the brightest idea."_ Talon scolded me.

"_Your point is?"_

"_You're not talking to Caroline any more."_

"_Huh?"_

"_See the change in her stance? Her wand has taken over."_

I noticed it.

"Yes and I'm glad of it." Caroline (well her wand) said in a distinctly Alabaman accent.

"Let me rephrase that, what are you doing so far from your double wide? Your daddy's going to jail for supposedly killing you."

"Yes and I hope that he stays there for the rest of his life." She said (well her wand did). She grabbed the robes she had just paid for and left.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked forgetting that he was angry at me.

"She's been missing for months; her face has been all over the news. If her life back home wasn't so bad I'd have called the nearest US embassy." I was receiving weird looks.

**Luna read the news article again. She knew there was something more going on. She hadn't mailed him back. She couldn't imagine what Dale must be going through. Seeing your family killed, that had to be hard. No news article she read would say why they were attacked. It sounded like a conspiracy, just like… she let her mind wander. **

The golden trio had somehow snuck off. Ginny was watching her parents have a "discrete" argument in a corner of the restaurant we were eating at. I was watching as well. Hagrid had left to get stuff he needed.

"Arthur why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Mrs. Weasley silently hissed.

"Because I knew you'd say no!" Mr. Weasley hissed back.

"Then why did you let Dumbledore talk you into it?"

"I don't know it sounded like a good idea at the time."

"Uh yeah you do know I'm right here right? Yeah, if I'm not welcome I've got money; I can stay at a hotel for about a week and a half." I said

"It's not a problem; I just wish Arthur had told me sooner." Something in her voice told me that was a lie. I noticed a guy at a table near us was taking interest in our conversation. A little too much interest.

"I'm sorry, I've got to be somewhere else at the moment, meet me at the scheduled spot Mr. Weasley." I got up quickly. Several others got up.

I pulled around a corner to some place called Knocturn Alley (A/N not sure of spelling). They walked right past me. That was close.

* * *

Yeap, the classic hiding behind corners trick. Yeah I had to have a reason as to why Luna wouldn't mail Dale. And the reason I didn't say what the conspiracy was is because I couldn't remember what it was called in the book, the conspiracy will play NO part in here (maybe I'll mention it, but it won't be real), And I plan on Athena's OC finally appearing in a chapter or two.

signed the good dr.


	26. Chapter 26 New leader

I'm sorry I could not update sooner. The internet gods were displeased with me, and wouldn't let me get on. I had to sacrifice 5 virtual lambs, plus my first born sim, kill a million terrorists, and make a call to Comcast. Only then did I appease the Internet Gods. My other stories will be updated soon I promise.

On to the story. Athena's OC makes a tiny appeareance. Just to fill everyone else in, Athena's OC is a Ravenclaw (by the name of Ayina Lampkin), is a year behind the trio, and wants to design brooms. So far that's all I've either made up, or been told about.

* * *

I stood in the Alley for a second or two. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"_We need to hide."_

"_No shit Talon, what was your first clue?"_

I looked around. There were several stores, I randomly picked one and walked in, trying to be as stealthy as possible. It was called Borgin and Burkes.

Malfoy's voice came from elsewhere in the shop; I hid in a corner immediately. _"…don't forget to keep that one safe."_

"_Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"_ Came an older man's voice.

"_No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."_

"_Of course not… sir."_

"_Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"_

"_Naturally, Naturally."_The man (I assume his name was Borgin) mumbled. (HPB 125-126)

I heard a shop bell ring, I assumed Malfoy had left.

"_Interesting, perhaps we should investigate."_ Talon's thoughts shook me from my own.

"_Yeah, lets see, how's that gonna work? Any magic we use will get us in a lot of trouble, the man sounds petrified to death, and to top it off we have to be stealthy."_ It took a second for Talon to respond.

"_Perhaps we should tell the golden trio, this may be of more importance to them, and they may know what object was being talked about."_

"_Uh I just realized this, how come we didn't ring the bell?"_

"Hello…" A voice whispered next to me. The owner's wand was pointed right at my gut. "can't make a scene here. No we don't want anyone to investigate this shop." I reached for my wand "Don't even think about it, your special help can't save you now." We walked out of the building; he did a spell to keep the bell silent. I decided to ask questions as we walked towards a dark corner of the street. I swore I saw three pairs of feet with no owners standing in the street.

"So, why didn't you want anyone to know I was in there?" I asked, receiving no answer. "What were you doing in there?" I asked very persuasively. I wanted answers, and it would be nice to catch him in a monologue.

"Waiting for you to walk into the trap." I noticed his accent; it was an East Coast accent. I could tell I wasn't receiving the whole truth. He was leading me towards the darker parts of the alley; he was short sweat and to the point, not distracted enough for me to slip away. I had only one more chance.

"Hey, man you got any Tums? I think I got heartburn." I moved my right hand towards my chest, as if to symbolize the pain. He looked down, into his pocket; my hand felt the handle of the gun. Time slowed down. My dull Peacemaker was pointed at is head, his wand at my head. I cocked the gun. I couldn't risk shouting him, but I couldn't be defenseless. Several seconds passed by.

I was surrounded by total darkness suddenly. I twirled my pistol, and hit my captor with the butt of my gun, nearly forgetting that the gun was primed. I was one lucky son of a bitch, my gun didn't go off. I stumbled out of the darkness. I saw the golden trio.

"Nice timing guys, any reason you couldn't do it sooner?" I heard a loud crack, and I knew my captor had left. The golden trio pointed their wands at me.

"What were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked.

"I was trying to give the slip on some people who were following me. Now I have a question, how did you know I was there?" I asked back.

"We were following Malfoy; he was trying to get something repaired. You didn't happen to see what it was by any chance?"

"No, I was hiding in a corner by the door. The guy who escorted me out definitely didn't want me to stop whatever conversation the two were having either. I have the feeling that whatever is going on, we don't know the half of it."

"I think we need to get back," Ron said "mum will kill me if she knew we were here."

"Where did you get that powder stuff?" I asked as we left Knockturn Alley.

"My brothers' shop." Ron answered.

**Captain Henderson sat in the briefing room alone. The door opened. He stood up and saluted.**

"**At ease." Said a man in a business suit. Everything about the man screamed spook to Henderson. **

"**Any reason I've been called here… sir?" he wasn't sure who had the superior rank.**

"**You're being called off active duty for… personal reasons."**

"**What?"**

"**We have reason to believe that these white robed men you keep coming into contact with are tracking you. It is in the best interest of everyone if you stop going on missions while they can track you. It could easily jeopardize the safety of a mission."**

"**So, what do I do?"**

"**We can't risk sending you home; we have reason to believe the white robed men are attacking people with your… gifts."**

"**So what, I just stay on base?"**

"**Yes."**

I exited the car that the ministry had loaned the Weasley's. Thank god. I didn't like this car; it had been luxuriously transfigured on the inside. That wasn't how a car was supposed to be. A car was supposed to be something untouched by magic. Personally I preferred something that had so many horses under the hood you couldn't hold them in an area less than the size of Kentucky.

I grabbed my backpack and a travel suitcase; both had expansion charms on them. This house (which the Weasleys called the Burrow), wasn't very big. From the car trip I had learned that nine people had at one time lived in this house (not including guests that occasionally came). Jetlag was starting to become apparent. I vaguely remember declining to take a room in the house and saying I'd pitch a tent. I think the tiny ass tent I pitched (by hand) had more room than the room I would have been in.

I woke up. I went in the house and quickly took a shower. I walked into the living room. I noticed what looked like a clock, only it had several family members' pictures in it. It looked like the positions the pictures were in showed where everyone was. I walked outside to my tent. I threw my dirty cloths on my bag. I'd have to wash them before I left for Hogwarts.

**She looked at her dead "master". She now controlled them. And there where going to be a lot of changes coming. First thing on the list… a change in targets.**

"**If I modify that spell then the broom will disintegrate…" Thought Ayina Lampkin, "I can't use increase the inertial dampening spell, which will over saturate the broom with magic, it won't last a minute in flight. Damn, why did I give my only working prototype away?" her tired head hit the desk, and she fell asleep.**

* * *

Yes, TWRGs have a new leader, and who she is will surprise everyone (I may hint about it later on). ;) Or maybe not. :( depends on how I feel. Finals are over, but I may or may not increase my typing time, so don't think I'm going to put chapters out like a factory.

signed the good dr.


	27. Chapter 27 train ride of dreams

Sorry it took so long to update, I just had writers block. A few things about my other stories, I'm going to take my prequeloff the cite, honestly it sucks. I did create a fic about non canon brooms. (includes the pit viper series!) I plan on updating that when I feel like it. Thanks to selenepotter for faving this story! Upon rereading past chapters I have found that I actually gave Ayina a cameo appearance in chapter 17 I believe it was. Now on to chapter 27!

* * *

I sat in a cabin on the train. I was alone.

"_It's been a while since I was on a steam train."_ Talon said.

Cabins everywhere began to fill up. I grabbed a deck of cards. I began to play solitaire. Something just didn't seem right.

"**That fool had the Wiccan wand all along?" The new leader thought. "It's a shame really; I can't harm anything with it. Of course I'm sure the muggles will be ever thankful."**

The door slid open.

"Can I in sit here?" A girl about a year younger than me asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered. I noticed her clipboard. She was that girl from the department of mysteries. She was in the DA. "Um I'm sorry I can't remember your name. You were in the DA."

"I'm Ayina Lampkin." She answered. "And you're Ulysses Albertson… right?" I remembered my old cover story. This would be one hell of a long year.

"No, my name is actually Dale Franklin; I was working for a police agency that is now defunct. Ulysses was my cover story. I don't know why the hell I came back this year."

"Weren't you going out with Luna?"

"No." I said. It was true, we never officially went out. I noticed that she was absentmindedly doodling on the clipboard. "What are you drawing?" I asked.

"My latest idea for a broom." as she talked I was remotely reminded of Luna. She spoke in a very absentminded tone, and even had the deepinthoughteyesglazedover look (A/N yes I stole that from you Athena).

"_Speak of the devil."_ Talon thought to me.

As if on cue Luna walked in.

"Hello Luna." We said at the same time.

"Hello Dale, Hello Ayina." Luna replied.

**Things had gone south, yet again. Henderson had said that when he left the squad the white robed guys would stop bumping into them. Now about five of them stood between the squad and their EZ, and four of them were attacking. Several rounds hit the white robed people. The rounds bounced off. The white robed people could hear jet engines coming closer. Now to see just how powerful this wand was.**

"_You can move the eight to the seven… no you idiot, the other eight."_

"_Will you stop back seat driving for once?"_

"_No Dale I will not."_

The train started to move.

"So Luna how was your summer?" I asked.

"It was fine. The Quibbler has gotten more readers over the summer because of the Prophet lying about Dumbledore and Harry. How was your…" She quickly shut up, remembering something. I guess my story was a little more famous than I thought.

"It was… different, and not in a good way." I replied, trying to be as dismissive as possible.

**They laughed. Really it was all they could do to keep sane. The planes had showed an impressive display of firepower, and they had come out unscathed. It was a shame that the wand couldn't hurt anyone. It had been extremely specific, not even allowing the rounds that had bounced off of them to hit their attackers. This wand provided a unique opportunity, if one had an invincible army, what was the use of having powerful weapons?**

"Oh crap, I just realized this." Ayina slightly panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't do my homework at all over the summer."

"Well, it's not as if you can't try and do it all tonight, and here on the train."

"What about you Dale, I thought you said you might not come here this year." Luna asked.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to at least do something to take my mind off, well… you know the story."

"I don't." Ayina piped in.

"Do your homework." (Damn I feel like a dad having said that).

"Oh… right, sorry I forgot." The next thirty minutes made me so bored I was about to kill someone (and Talon consistently telling me where to place the god damned cards didn't help). The cabin door was opened by someone from the outside. It startled me. I went for my wand, quickly checking the action as I realized that it was just some little second year.

"Professor Slughorn wants to speak with Dale Franklin." He said.

"That would be me." I said.

"Follow me." was my only answer. After a few train cars we walked into a rather empty cabin, filled with several other students and a rather fat man sitting on a rather plush chair. The fat man spoke.

"Ah, you must be the amazing American I have heard so much about." He put his hand out to shake, I didn't return the gesture.

"Well… hitting your minister in the face with a broken hand hurts more than you think (hey, it's the only thing people seem to not really care about)…" I noticed Harry "and don't worry, I don't plan on taking his job anytime soon." I pointed to Harry with my thumb.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?"

"From what I heard, you gave those death eaters a run for their money. And then there's the fact that you were an undercover agent last year, and you decide to return here. I think that takes courage."

"Trust me it aint courage."

"So what is it then? A misguided feeling of vengeance?" I drew my wand out.

"What the hell do you want from me? Wait, before you answer that, let me guess. You want to know as many famous people as you can, thinking they will help your old fat ass? Did that hit close to home?" I asked everyone was a little dumbstruck. This professor was not used to students who had backbone. He still had his smug look though.

"Basically yes…" he replied.

"Well then, I see no reason to stay here." I said as I opened the door, putting my wand back in my pocket.

"_Well that went very well."_ Talon chastised me.

"_I swear he's as manipulative as a business man."_

I returned to my cabin. I looked at my unfinished solitaire game. I packed up the cards.

"_And I was just beginning to have fun."_

"_Yeah… well you stole my fun."_

The cabin door was opened, only this time it was from one of Malfoy's lackeys. The moment he saw me, whatever smirk had been on his face quickly left.

"Wrong cabin." He quickly said.

"Damn straight this is the wrong cabin. Get out before you end up looking like daddy's boy's daddy." The speed with which he left was alarming.

"Why did you scare him off?" Luna asked.

"All he really is; is a school yard bully. You can only let him hit you so many times, and you can only run so many times, before you have to fight back. Otherwise people like him walk over everyone until someone snaps."

"That's an interesting philosophy."

"Hey, that's the family motto, well not really. The family motto is whatever the army said."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No, sadly, that's the truth." She started to laugh. "I'm not joking." I said defensively. The train lurched.

"_No!"_ Talon's thought felt like a scream next to my ear.

"You ok Dale?" Luna asked.

"_Talon what the hell was that for…? Talon? Talon?_I received no reply. Things grew cold. But not dementor cold, no this was a lifeless cold. I could still feel the train moving. The lights began to dim.

"Did anyone feel the train lurch a moment ago?" I asked, noticing my breath was now condensing in the air.

"No, why?" Luna and Ayina both seemed truly unaware of what was going on. It was pitch black. And the cold, I've never felt so cold before (and I've been skinny-dipping in Alaska). I must be hallucinating. I saw demons around me.

I woke up. My heart was pounding. I was in the cabin still, only now I was on the ground. I saw the fear in the eyes of the girls in front of me; they were also on the ground. I think my eyes mirrored theirs.

"_How long was I out?"_

"_Dale, you were out for five minutes, and trust me I hope I'm wrong about why we stopped and started again."_ Talon's thoughts were filled with fear. I got up. I hadn't dreamt about the cold.

"Well this can't be good." I said stating the obvious.

"Please not dementors." Luna silently prayed.

"_Please only be dementors."_ Talon prayed. I opened the cabin door. I took two steps out.

I woke up… again.

"_Talon, I just had…"_

"_The strangest dream. Yes you always have had strange dreams."_

I gathered my surroundings. I had fallen asleep on the seat. I knew why I had felt so cold, the cabin window was open, letting in the cold moist air. Being asleep my blood hadn't been circulating as much, and that made me colder than I would have been if I were awake. Ayina was doing her homework; Luna was reading the Quibbler upside-down. It was nearing nightfall. I excused myself to go change into my robes. I went into the nearest bathroom. I replaced my jeans with black slacks, my hiking boots with dress shoes, my T-shirt with a white dress shirt, and my denim jacket for a robe. I put my discarded clothing into my backpack. I hesitated on what to do with my Peacemakers. A chest holster would be too hard to hide, and the length of the barrel made it nearly impossible to fit into my pocket (or my shoe, or anywhere else on my persons). I carefully unloaded the guns, and put them in my backpack.

**Caroline read the headline with astonishment. Her father was apparently out of jail…**

It felt like I bumped into something along the way back to the cabin. I dismissed it as something that was all in my head. After all, I did just have a really strange dream not to long ago. I sat down in the cabin. The girls left to go get changed. They came back a minute or two later. I could now see the castle's outline out the window.

"Never seen it from this angle." I said, amazed at its beauty.

* * *

As of the posting of this chapter I have exactly 3300 hits! I'd like to thank those who reviewed (mainly Athena). Yeah, I wanted to do a huge ass fight scene in this chapter. The several dream sequences I put in were failed attempts at that actually. Out of pure curiosity has anyone even tried to guess what Dale's middle intitial stands for? I asked over ten chapters ago, and still no one has guessed it.

signed the good dr.


	28. Chapter 28 Sorting

I think this chapter is a little funny. OK really funny, just correct me if I'm wrong.

* * *

I noticed Potter's absence at the beginning of the sorting. I was only slightly concerned. I assumed someone else must have noticed this already. I absentmindedly watched the sorting. I first noticed something was wrong when names were no longer being called out, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes into the ceremony. I looked up at the student being sorted. It was Caroline. Things began to get awkward.

"**You would be a perfect Slytherin." The hat told her.**

"_**You know that to not be true you stupid hat."**_** The wand vouched for Caroline.**

"**She doesn't mean it I swear… well she didn't mean to call you stupid." Caroline excused her wand.**

"_**Caroline let me handle this."**_

"**What the hell is going on? You aren't human."**

"_**Your first clue was what exactly?"**_

"**Can you both stop arguing and just sort me?"**

"_**No this trinket is just reading my personality, not yours."**_

"**This trinket has feelings you know."**

"**She doesn't mean to insult you…"**

"_**Yes I do."**_

"**Oh god no, please Rattles just stay out of this; you're only going to make this worse."**

"_**Maybe I should do the hat's job… I say Ravenclaw."**_

"**What!? I have done this job well for hundreds of years."**

"_Oh damn… that's what I forgot to do."_ Talon's thoughts reached mine.

"_What?"_ I replied.

"_I should have told her to stay out of things."_

"_What?"_

"_When you were being sorted I had to leave, otherwise I would have been sorted, not you."_

"_I'm still lost, so I'll repeat myself… what?_

"_Caroline's wand and the hat are possibly fighting right now."_

"_I'm still lost."_

"_The hat would sort the wand not the human, unless they are separate."_

"_And you think they're fighting why?"_

"_Because that's about all that damned snake can do."_

"…_**Caroline wouldn't even be able to talk to snakes without me."**_

**Caroline just sat there with an empty eyed stare. The argument in her head took all her concentration.**

"**I say she should be put into Slytherin, regardless of where her powers over snakes come from."**

"_**This argument has gone on long enough. It is starting to make people concerned. I believe we should let Caroline choose, and just get it over with."**_

**Caroline was still very shocked at how strong the fighting had been a few moments ago. It took all her concentration to just think "I want to be in Ravenclaw."**

It was about five minutes after I had decided to pay attention. Finally the sorting hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" I couldn't tell if everyone was clapping for her, or just because it was finally over. I noticed that Potter was now here.

"_That was interesting."_ Talon remarked.

"_Really, I thought that happened all the time." _I shot back.

"_That wasn't as sarcastic as you think."_

"_Maybe I wasn't being sarcastic."_

"_Yes you were."_

The rest of the evening was seemingly uneventful. I did learn that the Fat professor I had met on the train was now the (relatively) new potions teacher. Snape would now be teaching DADAs. This would be fun.

"_Dale that was actually as sarcastic as you thought it was."_

When I reached my bed I found a letter. It contained my schedule. I had the standard classes. (A/N yes I know everyone else received a conference with their house leaders and chose their classes. I just decided that Dale is a special case and will be required to take certain classes in order to meet his American graduation requirements, I know, lame excuse, but a very real one).

I ran to DADAs, just sitting down as the bell rang. Snape was the "new" professor. He asked everyone to put our books away and pay attention. It sure as hell sounded more promising than what Umbridge had wanted a year ago. He gave a monologue about how the previous teachers were (and I'm cutting through his BS when I paraphrase this) that they were all incompetent. Then he compared the dark arts to a many headed monster (personally I would compare the dark arts to the Borg from Star Trek, only without the whole you will be assimilated thing).

I spoke up (being the smartass I am) "I'm sure even the most incompetent of us know that. Really cut the crap."

"Perhaps then you would like to tell us exactly what the advantages of non-verbal spells are." He replied

"You want me to list them off, or go into detail?" I replied to the professor's challenge.

"Listing them would be nice."

"Alright, lets see, there's the obvious fact that you have the element of surprise, then you also have the fact that they don't know what hit them, it also lets you cast a spell when you are unable to talk for whatever reason, and it can unnerve your opponent, if only a little."

"With the exception of the last reason, those answers could all be found in your books. You will all pair off and attempt to use non-verbal spells. One will attempt to hex the other, and the other will defend themselves, all without uttering a single spell." Everyone who was in the DA backed away from me. "I see you are without a partner." Snape commented.

"Yeah, where do I sit if I already know how to do this?" I commented in a smart ass tone of voice.

"_Duck!"_ Talon commanded. I obeyed as I quickly realized why. A hex missed me by inches.

"And I thought this country was full of civilized people." I sarcastically commented (like how guys in action movies make smart remarks).

"_Shut up and just let me do my job."_ A hex shot out of my wand, hitting the professor square in the chest. It seemed to have no effect, at least until he started to talk.

"Mr. Franklin I said to block my hex." His voice was high and squeaky. Several people began to laugh. His face turned red.

"_Nice way to get me into trouble."_

"_But it's funny as hell."_

"_You're not the one who will be sitting in detention."_

"_Actually I will be, but when you put it that way..."_

Our conversation was interrupted. Snape's voice had returned to normal.

"Mr. Franklin, were you not the only student here who is competent in non-verbal spells, I would give you detention. I would now suggest that you sit in a corner and wait for the rest of the class to catch up."

"_Whatever you do, don't show your back to him…"_

"_Like I'm going to forget rule number um… whatever number it is."_

The rest of class went on. I was glad when the bell rang to leave class. I headed towards potions.

The dungeons did not have the gloomy look they had last year. Professor Slughorn wanted us to create an antidote for a poison. The prize was a bottle of good luck. I decided to give a smart ass remark.

"Professor, I believe I already have the cure."

"Really!" he sounded excited.

"Yeah don't get poisoned in the first place."

"That isn't a cure, I'm sorry Mr. Franklin. You won't get the Felix Felicis for that answer."

"That's fine with me; I say it's better to just be good in the first place."

I didn't even bother to try and make the antidote. I did however notice that both Potter and Malfoy were trying their hardest to get it to work. I realized that there was only a few minutes left in the class. Potter left his chair and grabbed something.

"_Cleaver, he's using a bezoar stone."_ Talon remarked.

Slughorn praised Potter like a genius, comparing him to his mother. It disgusted me. The rest of my classes were rather uneventful.

Classes had finished about an hour ago. I was walking around the fourth floor. It seemed empty. I did notice I was being followed, by none other than Caroline (I think, I don't really know if she was in control). I stopped.

"Who exactly am I talking to, and why are you following me?" I asked.

"You're talking to Caroline Conway, and I'm following you because I have to ask you some questions." I could tell just from the sound of her voice that I was talking to the human part (well Talon could).

"Ask away." I quickly noticed her change in posture.

"_I guess we aren't talking to Caroline anymore."_ I remarked to Talon

"I wasn't talking to Dale."

Talon took control of my body and said "Present."

"Did the hat notice you?"

"No, I stayed out of it completely."

"Do you have to be so damned cryptic?"

All four (two really) of us noticed Malfoy, who had been heading upstairs decide to make a detour.

"Did you just say that he was cryptic? I doubt he has enough brains to do that. Or is he cryptic because you're so stupid?"

I was returned control of my body. "You do realize that I have at least ten ways to kill you, using only objects found in this hallway?" The weasel ran upstairs.

"Next time I would suggest that you let the human handle that, he might be more qualified to insult the likes of that blond idiot." Caroline (well her wand) said.

I again lost my bodily rights. "Actually I did."

"I take that back then; you should insult him next time." I could tell Caroline was returned control of her body. She looked almost scared. "Sorry I gotta go." She quickly walked away.

I walked towards the library. I needed peace and quiet. I don't know why, I just needed it. I found the most inconspicuous corner and absentmindedly began reading one of my books.

"Hello Dale." Luna said. I nearly jumped out of my little corner.

"Hello Luna, how are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Same here."

Our conversation was interrupted by Pansy.

"Awwwww look at the lovebirds."

I looked up from my book. "Ah my eyes they burn!" I halfheartedly said as I looked at her face.

"Why don't you do the world a favor and go join your family…" she stopped as I pointed my wand at her head.

"Why don't I do the world a favor and blast your face off?" I threatened.

"_Your eyes, they burn, they burn. Do me a favor and look away. No seriously Dale look away."_

"I'm going to look away, while I can still see, so why don't you do me a favor and run away." I said, lowering my wand.

**Serpentine (A/N the Rattlesnake Caroline has) was perplexed as to why those humans were standing by the wall. She needed them to move out of the way in order to get back to Caroline unnoticed. She felt a group of vibrations moving towards her and the two humans. She saw one of them drop something. She realized the vibrations came from a group of humans. One of the new humans repaired the dropped object and the new group continued on their way. The two humans were distracted with something. She took it as her chance to flee. She moved towards where Caroline slept. She would hide in the shadows until Caroline came back. Serpentine didn't give the two humans another thought. After all they were strange creatures.**

While I was walking back towards the Gryffindor common room, I swore I saw the damnedest thing. I could have sworn I saw a Rattlesnake. Jetlag must have been affecting me more than I thought.

* * *

If that didn't make you at least smile, then you have no sense of humor. Yes I just had to bring back the snake. Ok, the argument that the sorting hat and Caroline's wand had took place over several minutes, and I really just couldn't keep the argument going for that long.

signed the good dr.


	29. Chapter 29 Serpentine

Sorry this took so long. It's not really long, only being about one thousand words long. The delay was caused due to a mixture of writers block, my mom deciding to watch every little thing I do on the computer, and me writting an original fiction story (link to my fiction press profile is on my profile).

Toy soldiers 2867 is on hiatus, and will possibly be edited, taken off here, and moved to fiction press.

Well on with the heavily awaited chapter 29!

* * *

I hit the club right on top of the bludger. My mark IV continued downwards, as did the projectile. I was trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a batter (they call it beater here). It seemed I was doing better than my competition. Some asshole had a really big superiority complex, and thought it necessary to try and tell us what to do.

"Dale, could you try flying in a straight line?" he asked. I handed him my broom.

"Why don't you try flying a Pit Viper?" I challenged. He eagerly hopped on. He pulled up too hard, resulting in him flying straight up. After he was about fifty feet up, he tried to level out, by lowering the nose too much. Simply he was over-steering. He began to dive down really fast. He became scared and pulled up with about four feet to spare. He fell off about six feet off the ground. Everyone who was at the practice ran over to the downed asshole.

"I take that back, get a new broom…" I kicked him hard in the stomach as he lay on the ground.

"I think you scratched my paint job." I said sarcastically while inspecting the broom.

**Voldemort was pleased. His allies had become quite an asset in the past few days. In some cases they were more reliable than his death eaters.**

I made the team.

**At one time they had a job that was for the betterment of humanity. Now, they were just genocidal mercenaries. His grandfather had been in Auschwitz in WWII. It ashamed him to think that the group he had devoted his life towards had basically become Nazis. He knew there were others in the group like him. But they could not do anything to stop this evil. He looked over the edge of the skyscraper. Only one thing left to do…**

I walked into the library.

"Hello." Ayina said.

"Hello Ayina."

"Have you heard of a broom called Pit Viper Mark IV?"

"Yeah, I even have one."

"What wood is it made out of again?"

"It isn't made out of wood; it's made out of carbon fiber. It's a synthetic material."

"Why would they not use wood? It's considered the best material to absorb levitating charms on."

"I don't know why they decided to do it, but Carbon fiber is supposed to be able to absorb more magic than most materials."

"If carbon fiber absorbs more magic than wood, why didn't they make a carbon fiber broom earlier?"

"Carbon fiber is a relatively new material. There are materials around now that weren't even conceived of ten maybe fifteen years ago."

"You've been a big help." Ayina practically ran off somewhere.

"_That conversation came out of nowhere." _Talon said.

"_I couldn't agree more."_

"**Do you hear that?" Harry asked Ron.**

"**Hear what?" Ron asked.**

"**It sounds like someone counting."**

**Serpentine was hissing the number of steps the humans took. She couldn't see them from her hiding spot, but she could tell that they weren't the two or three humans she was constantly watching. These two needed fewer steps to move across the hallway. They were bigger. However about ten minutes later, the three humans she was watching came to the part of the wall. She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there.**

I saw Caroline reading a newspaper.

"_Look at the headline."_ Talon ordered.

"Muggle Man Escapes Prison Again!" was written in bold across the front.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Apparently Caroline's father escaped prison, again. However something does not add up." I noticed I must be talking to Caroline's wand.

"What?"

"It says he escaped a high security prison… he has neither the brains nor the bronze to commit such a feat. It also says he is on a killing rampage. Strangely all of his victims appear to be muggles."

"So, that could just be a fluke."

"No, these attacks are too systematic… I believe our enemies are using him as a scapegoat."

"Or a pawn." Talon forced me to say.

"I believe you may be correct."

**Luna was hiding behind a suit of armor on the seventh floor. Something was wrong with those first year girls standing outside the room of requirement. Maybe they were being controlled by…**

**Serpentine was coiled up. There was a human hiding outside her hiding spot, and this metal was cold. She wanted to get out of here soon; she had been in this cold thing for hours.**

**Ayina was practically running towards the room of requirement, that is until she saw Luna watching something behind a suit of armor. Luna turned around.**

"**Thank Merlin it's only you Ayina. There are some strange first year girls standing outside of the room of requirement. They keep dropping whatever they're holding every time someone walks by them, and they keep drinking something about every hour." Luna's voice was slightly panicked at first, then it returned to its normal calmness. Ayina froze up as she saw a snake about six feet long leave the foot of the armor Luna was standing behind.**

"**Ssssssnnnnnaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeeee." She stuttered, pointing at the rattlesnake. Luna stared at the creature as it slithered away. That was strange, even in her book.**

Caroline's wand thought it might be a good idea to finally contact the CIA. We were walking up towards the room of requirement. I pulled out Talon as I saw a six foot rattlesnake slither down the stairs. Caroline (or her wand) pulled my hand down. She began to make a hissing noise.

"**Is it normal human behavior to stand around in one place?" Serpentine asked.**

"**No, it isn't Serpentine." Caroline replied.**

I was freaked out. She was talking to a snake! Magic or no magic that was still creepy.

"**Would you mind showing us where they are standing?" Caroline asked.**

"**They are up one flight of stairs. Some are near a cold tall thing, and the rest are by a wall."**

"**Here, crawl into my bag; I don't think it would be good if anyone else saw you. I trust the person who is next to me."**

The rattlesnake slithered into the bag.

"Ok Dr. Doolittle, would you mind telling me what just happened?" I asked.

"Serpentine says there are several people guarding the room, and several people watching the guards." I could tell Caroline said this.

"Who?"

"The snake that's in my bag."

* * *

No, none of the characters will figure out it's Malfoy and his cronies. It would kill the whole plot of HBP if I had them figure that out in the first week. I'll try and write more scenes with Harry and company.

signed the good dr.


	30. Chapter 30 What's with the map?

Yet another short chapter, so sorry. For anyone who has not figured this out yet, Dale is a Gary Stu (he fits, or his family fits many of the requirements for a Gary Stu, according to my fic What About Gary Stu?). I'll be honest, I've spent most of my time playing C&C 3 Kane's Wrath, and not on writing fics. As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**The total magical Secrecy act of 1829**

**As of the signing of this bill, the United States government will not be allowed to keep records of witches or wizards, aside from criminal records pertaining to magical incidents. Any relative of a witch or wizard who does not have any magical powers (commonly referred to as a squib) or the muggle family members of any witch or wizard (commonly called mudbloods or muggleborns) are not allowed to know of the existence of magic.**

I reached for my wand.

"_What do we do?"_ I asked Talon.

"_My plan… uh… My plan is to come up with a plan."_ He replied.

"_Please tell me I just imagined that."_

"_You just imagined that."_

"_So what's the plan?"_

"_You told me to tell you that you just imagined it."_

Caroline pulled out her wand. I quickly put my wand away as Luna walked down the stairs, trying to shake Ayina out of a trance of fear.

"Ayina, don't go limp on me… We'll fall down the stairs."

"The sssssssssnake was in the armor…" Ayina's voice was full of fear.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Yes, if she falls, try and be cushion."

"I'll be going…" Caroline stated, before Luna cut her off.

"Caroline why did you have your wand out?"

"We heard a scream. Do you know why she screamed?"

"She saw a snake."

"I guess I'll stay with you then." She said faking a tiny aura of fear.

We stopped moving on the fifth floor.

"Thank you Dale." Luna said, before both she and Caroline helped Ayina walk towards the West end. I dashed off towards the room of requirement. It took me a minute or two to get up there. No one was outside the room, and after quickly checking the inside, I determined no one was inside it either. It seemed unlikely that anyone who had taken great care not to be seen using the room would attempt to use it again today. I decided to hold off on contacting the CIA, it would be better to have Caroline (or her wand) explain everything.

**The dark lord didn't think Draco would succeed. However if Draco did succeed, well the attack on Hogwarts would go much smoother… Too bad he had to wait…**

I walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"_How bad do you think things are?"_ I asked Talon.

"_It is clear someone doesn't want us to know something, so it could be very bad."_

It felt like hours before I fell asleep.

**Agent Edwards was confused. First Caroline's dad escapes prison, then the suicides of several white robed people, and now the massive amount of muggle killings that could only be caused by the killing curse. Nothing hade made sense before, but now, it looked like there would be no way to understand it at all. And if it wasn't for the damned magical secrecy act of 1829 he would have been able to find any of Caroline's magical relatives with ease… instead he had to personally go to Caroline's family to find out if they had magic in them at all. He was surprised to find out that Caroline's mother was a squib, had extensive memory modification, and was disowned from her family. He was even more surprised to find out that no one in her family knew she had a daughter, let alone one who could do magic.**

I decided to check the room of requirement, just to see if anyone was in it. It was about as vacant as a one star hotel in the middle of nowhere. I watched the base of the armor, just in case Caroline's snake was in there. That got me wondering, if she had been here for possibly months, why hadn't some teacher thrown the snake out? I think it would be a good idea to ask Caroline about that. As if on queue, she came walking upstairs.

"Does anyone else know about the snake?" I asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore and Snape both know about it why?"

"Just wondering."

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows anything about the people using the room." Caroline stated.

"Yeah, I thought about telling him too… I just doubt it's anything really important… though I guess I could just play the concerned guard." I started mumbling to myself.

"We should tell him, as I am sure you remember what happened at Pearl when so many people failed to mention the little things." I noticed her wand had taken over.

"Fondly." Talon took control of me.

"_You were at Pearl Harbor?"_ I asked.

"_Yes."_

"Just to let you know, the armor you're standing next to is occupied." She said as we began to walk to the headmaster's office.

**Harry realized things were odder than they should be. First Malfoy was acting weird, like he's hiding something. Then the Americans' names disappeared on the Marauder's Map, leaving only dots to depict their existence. They were moving again, and Caroline's name had disappeared a few moments ago, and then returned. Dale's did the same for a far shorter amount of time. He followed them on the map until it was apparent they were headed towards Dumbledore's office. Something could be wrong.**

"**Hermione, do you know why the map might be acting up?" Harry asked.**

"**No, I don't know why. As a matter of fact I'm still not exactly sure how it works in the first place."**

"_Should we try cowboy diplomacy, or just tell him everything we know?"_ I asked Talon.

"_Dale, you are not John Weston, trust me I know. His cowboy diplomacy got him far less farther than you would think."_

"_He was practically a cowboy though."_

"_No, he was a wizard with me as a wand, who decided to create a standard course for American magical learning. And he was also a sheriff."_

"_You take all the fun away from historical heroes."_

"_Trust me; he was the farthest thing from a bookworm. He was more like a marine drill instructor."_

"**Hermione, do you know any reason why the map would just do that?" Harry asked after explaining what had happened to the Americans' names.**

"**Maybe it's because they're American."**

* * *

Not my best chapter ever, I know. I have the urge to somehow parody/insult H2O just add water at some point. I don't know if I could somehow bring three Austrailian Marry Sues into a predominately American Garry Stu story. Take that back I found a way (zips lips). The five minutes of the show I did watch made me look at shitloads of Marry Sue stories here and say "I have seen worse." and "what was the number for that suicide hotline again?".

signed the good dr.


	31. Chapter 31 The wrong spy

I just wrote a 2000 word plus chapter for my original fiction. Finally this is more of an average length chapter, around 1500 words (Authors note excluded). I try to give a reason as to why Hermione was OOC.

Because I haven't said this in a long while, I do not own Harry Potter or its cannon characters, because I am not a Woman, British, or insanely rich.

I do however own the plot, the idea of the Indian wands, the idea of the Pit Viper brooms, and anyone who is an Indian Wand user.

I really don't know who owns Ayina. Athena did brainstorm her, but I am using her... if I own Ayina, it's only enough to use her in this story and any sequels I may have. Otherwise I think AHR owns her.

* * *

"**Really you can't think of a better reason Hermione?" Harry asked**

"**Well sorry I can't think of a better reason! For all we know this could be how the map is supposed to work. It's not like we can just go walk up to them and say, hi we have a map that can track your every movement in the castle and we want to know why your name just disappears for a few seconds, because I don't think they'd take that to well, and I really don't think they'd know how this map works either." Hermione tried to rationalize.**

We were walking towards the headmaster's office. Let me slightly rephrase that, both of us were being walked by our wands towards the headmaster's office.

"_Uh, wouldn't Caroline's presence possibly give something away?"_ I asked.

"_I think Caroline knows that, I just don't think that snake is going to take the sidelines though."_

"I think I should go in with you, he might think it strange if you start talking about a snake guarding whatever that place is called." Caroline said (and judging by her dominating attitude I'd say it was her wand that was in control).

"It's called the room of requirement." I said, now in control of my body. We walked up to the gargoyle. It opened when it saw me (or Caroline, or both of us I don't know who it had orders to let in). I looked at all the portraits of the previous headmasters. They vacated their frames the moment they saw me (they did that last year to).

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure of having my American students coming here?" Dumbledore asked.

"We could have a problem, and I'm not talking about the rattlesnake." I said

"I see Miss Conway has informed you of her pet." Dumbledore gave a stern look at Caroline, and was slightly surprised to see that she didn't even flinch.

**Albus realized this couldn't be good news. Caroline was having her almost famous personality change. It always confused him as to why it happened. She almost had a pissed off look, though that was how she always looked during her personality change. She seemed to be trying to read his face; she (or her split personality to be exact) seemed to know he was hiding something; Dale on the other hand seemed blissfully unaware that Dumbledore was hiding something.**

"Professor, someone has been using the room of requirement, and it seems they don't want to be found." I explained. The headmaster's face didn't seem to show surprise, then again it never really did.

"I'm sure it is nothing." He said. He seemed awfully dismissive about it.

"Professor maybe this is just me being paranoid, but I think that could be a problem."

"I know exactly who is using the room, and for what purposes, it is something I don't want the United States government involved in it."

"Trust me Uncle Sam doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Then I am wrong about why you are here."

"I guess you are." I said. I left the room, followed by Caroline.

"**Multiple personality disorder!" Hermione exclaimed.**

"**What?" both Harry and Ron asked.**

"**Ron, do you remember yesterday when that Slytherin was picking on Caroline?"**

"**Yeah, she acted weird for a second, and then kicked the guy bellow the belt."**

"**I think she may have MPD, think about it, the map shows the real names of people, and maybe her alternate personality doesn't have a name."**

"**Ok, that sounds like it might work, but Dale doesn't seem to have multiple personalities." Harry said.**

"**Hey Harry, how come you didn't realize something was wrong with his name last year?" Ron asked.**

"**I never looked for his name. And it's not like we know everyone's last name here in school…"**

"**Ron does it really matter now?" Hermione asked.**

"**I just wanted to know."**

"**Somehow I think there's something we don't know about. It seems like everyone wants to keep secrets from us." Harry said.**

We walked outside. "This can't be good." I said, slightly scared.

"He's hiding something," Caroline said "and I think it's something we're not going to like."

"I think he doesn't trust us enough for whatever the hell it is. It can't be that bad."

"You saw his eyes; they practically screamed he was hiding something bad."

"Well whatever it is it can't be worse than the fact that the CIA has been infiltrated, even it is by a good guy."

"So, you think we should worry about the room?"

Talon answered the question. "It can't be that bad if he knows about it and hasn't done anything to stop it. It means he is either in control of whatever is going on in there, or someone he trusts is. It's obvious we aren't on that list. I don't think it should be on the top of our list of priorities. There's a spook somewhere in Hogsmead, I know we can't trust anyone, but he's the only way to contact the CIA. At the least they need to know they have a leak and that you're alright. Dale and I will meet him during the next trip to Hogsmead."

"I think you are right, if Dumbledore is wary of us he will likely have someone watching the room. We shouldn't trust anyone else, regardless of their intentions. I would also suggest keeping a low profile, and to try not to meet unless necessary."

"And keep your friend out of the way, if Dumbledore knows about him he will be cautious with whatever he is doing. Assuming it is to fight Voldemort we should interfere as little as possible."

"My friend is a she, thank you very much."

"Goodbye." Talon said before giving me back control of my body.

"Goodbye." Caroline's posture retook its normal vulnerability.

"_That was so weird I won't even comment on it."_ I thought.

"_You just did."_

**The minister of magic shook his head as he read the letter he had just received from America. He had sent letter after letter saying everything was under control, and yet they still kept offering assistance. As much as he wanted the help it could ruin the public's view of the ministry. First Dumbledore and Potter are proven right about the dark lord's return, then they refuse to work with the ministry, Amelia Bones had pestered him relentlessly about how Dumbledore's order had been causing chaos before she was murdered as had her replacement, add a few muggle killings to the list, dementor attacks, stories of some sort of new faction and public moral generally drops low. Throwing a nation that few in the magical world liked trying to help you would not make it any better. When he was at the Weasely house he could have sworn the American kid was a spy. He lightly smiled; he had inherited Fudge's paranoia. He knew his mind was just playing tricks on him, trying to make him afraid. He had no official knowledge, and at the least a public leaking about an American spy would only hurt the public image of America. He knew the image war was all in his head, he wanted to stop thinking about it, but after being in politics an image war is all you begin to see. **

**Of course he had completely forgotten that the kid had been a spy a year earlier. He had also forgotten that the magical world and the muggle world in North America were so closely linked that any magical form of government only needed for its muggle counterparts to have contacts in the muggle world to be in a country.**

**The Canadian spy walked through the Ministry of Magic with ease. There had been rumors that America wanted to send help. Why did everyone forget about them? Hell his résumé had said he worked for the Canadian Magical Branch of Intelligence. And he didn't want to point fingers, but he could easily identify the diplomats from Belgium, Denmark, France, Iceland, Italy, Luxemburg, Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, Greece, Turkey, Germany, Spain, the Czech Republic, Hungary, Poland, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, and Mexico as spies. The irony was, the American spy wasn't its diplomat (who was kicked out), but it was the janitor. You'd think that since they have James Bond the Brits would be able to identify all the spies.

* * *

**

For those who don't know, all the countries I listed off (with the exception of Mexico) are in NATO. I know Dumbledore seemed OOC, but that's only because of Dale's interpretation of him is distorted. Our American students (and their wands) think Dumbledore is using the room of requirement to fight evil, not that Malfoy is using it for evil. Need to get that out. It's 2 am and I need sleep.

signed the good dr.


	32. Chapter 32 Codes

Sorry this isn't a very long chapter, I'm on vacation, and I've had a little bit of writters block and lazyness. I have decided that I am going to update this story with my original fiction work, just to save time on the internet. That means if it takes me a long while to update, I'm either having writers block one one or both of the stories.

And just to clarify the ownership of Ayina, Athena could use her name likeness etc in her own story (or stories), but all the other OCs in here are mine, mine, mine and could not be used by anyone with out my permision because I said so.

**

* * *

The janitor skimmed through all the files on the desk. Nothing of importance was there. He returned to cleaning everything with his wand.**

"_You know what I don't get? The dark lord is obviously smart as a fox; surely he would know that it would be almost impossible for him to do an ethnic cleansing on a global scale, especially with his followers numbering only as high as a few thousand. Either he has something up his sleeve, or else he is more insane than I thought."_ I thought.

"_Dale, a think we both know he is mentally insane, however you could easily be right, his tactics don't seem to be beneficial to his goal on a global scale. There haven't been enough murders to cause mass panic throughout the muggle population. He seems to be using neither guerilla warfare nor terrorist tactics. Even after his public return he seems to be holding back compared to the last war, and yes I was here for a month or two during that time. Assuming he is anything like Hitler he will be building his army until he has one that can prove a large enough threat to his enemies. Fortunately Voldemort doesn't have nearly as many resources as Hitler. To rip a page from many communist revolutions, the masses will overthrow the evil and corrupt."_

"_That's my problem, he should know he will be heavily outnumbered on a global scale, and if he just decides to take over the most well known country in the magical world, he has to know that he wouldn't have the manpower to hold it against any country that decides it can just take Brittan for itself. I'm sure the Chinese or the Ruskies would love to have a legitimate reason to invade Brittan."_

"_You know that will be true of all nations."_

**Luna was slightly surprised by Caroline's answer to the problem with the room of requirement. She had never really been in the loop, and in a way it didn't surprise her. If Dumbledore wanted whatever was going on in the room to be a secret, it would be good to leave it a secret.**

I randomly walked on the grounds. Several Slytherins walked towards me in a slightly menacing way.

"_What ever happened to treating you fellow man with respect and kindness?"_ I asked.

"_It never existed."_

"_Well that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."_

"_And they are about to make you fell even warmer and fuzzier."_

"How are Mummy and Daddy?" One of them asked.

"_Don't hit him whatever you do."_ Talon warned me.

"If you want we can let you see them again." Another one said.

"_You know what, Darwin couldn't have been right. Their stupidity should have killed them if natural selection is true."_ I thought.

"Not in the mood to talk?" The first one asked.

"_Hey, I just remembered, I think we saw them getting their asses handed to them by Caroline."_ Talon said.

"I've seen your group before…" I said aloud.

"Yeah, we kind of go to school here."

"Didn't you get your asses handed to you by that first year girl?"

"We're leaving."

"Goodbye then, and have a nice and safe day away from the itty bitty first years." I knew why they had goaded me. They wanted me to hit first. Now I was goading them, and it looked like they were tempted to attack me. They turned around and furiously walked away.

**Rattles made Caroline chuckle as several Slytherins gave her a wide berth.**

The next days flashed by and soon it was time to go to Hogsmead. I did take notice of how girls had become complete giggling goofballs around Harry. I don't know whether to laugh at him, take pity on him, or not care about it at all. Walking around the town I realized I was being followed. The shady figure following me was definitely trying to lead me somewhere. I walked into an old abandoned cot well off the beaten path. The aforementioned spy was present.

"So you aren't as oblivious as the reports made you out to be." He said. He kind of looked like the spy from Star Wars, only human.

"Yeah, let me guess Sammy sent you here."

"Your tax dollars at work."

"Actually, I don't legally have a job, so I don't pay taxes." I retorted.

"I'm just here in case you need any… discrete communications sent."

"Yeah, do you have a cell; I need to contact the most senior ranking person I can."

"Here you go, let me make the call." He gave me a cell phone after dialing several numbers. The phone rang several times. I was greeted by the voice of a secretary.

"Who are you trying to get in contact with?" the secretary asked.

"The president." I said.

"Sorry, he's playing golf."

"Figures he isn't available, how about the vice president?"

"He's out hunting." I gave a silent prayer when I heard this.

"You know what, just give me the highest ranking person in the CIA, we may have a leak."

"Oh, one moment…" Her voice lost its stereotypical secretary tone and was replaced by a slightly more urgent tone. "Please identify yourself."

"Dale Franklin, everything should be under project Tare Able Love Oboe Nan." Talon answered for me. I heard two rings before the phone on the other end of the line was picked up.

"I'm listening." Said a male voice. It clearly had authority, and it sounded like something important was being interrupted.

"Sir, I don't know how far up the ladder this goes, but we have a leak… Dumbledore knows, or at least has a strong hunch that we are not here without some sort of orders. And yes to answer your question, we are one of them. The good news is we found a missing sheep, but the damned snake loves its little rock. I'm sorry if this call has been an inconvenience, but we have little time. Goodbye sir." Talon quickly said before hanging up.

"_Uh… that made no sense."_ I thought

"_Hopefully it won't to anyone who was eavesdropping either."_ Talon said.

"_Would you mind explaining what that was about?"_

"_Simply I said there was a leak, Dumbledore knows about, or has some sort of a hunch about Uncle Sam's involvement with our decision to come back here. We found Caroline, and her wand is unwilling o leave, I know you don't want bad news and this isn't very detailed, but we are tight on time. Goodbye sir."_

"_You think anyone will understand that?"_

"_With the correct knowledge yes on could decipher it all." _

**Voldemort was now displeased. Several of his allies had defected, either killing themselves, or trying to warn others of the alliance. It had taken all his forces to keep the defectors and their deaths quiet. He hoped they would prove useful enough to warrant all the trouble.**

Thanks to IntercomNut for adding this to their favorites.

Ok, about the president thing, I can't say who it is, same with the vice president. It's just an unnamed president and vice president who happen to bear a similarity to the U.S. president and vice president from 2006 (the current year in the story).

Well now to upload my original fiction to fiction press.

Signed the good dr.

* * *


	33. Chapter 33 First match

Ok, I had a very large case of writers block; I mean really large case, and I still have it, hence the short chapter. I had an idea for a story that would not leave me alone, and I'll only say that it was my attempt to unsugarcoat and unsue my least favorite fandom. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Really sorry.

* * *

I put on some very bulky football gear. Everyone else was looking at me with very confused looks.

"I take it none of you have ever played back yard quod. Trust me you do it once, you can't fly anywhere near a ball without padding or lucky boxers. Guess what, can't find my lucky boxers."

"Trust me, I have a feeling we don't need your lucky boxers." Ron said (damn cocky asshole). The whistle quickly sounded for us to go on to the field. Madame Hooch gave the regular pleasantries a referee was supposed to give to Harry and the Slytherin captain. The whistle blew as the balls were released. I made a near right angle as I pushed for altitude. I saw a red ball fly by me. Still being used to quodpod I flew away from it. It was a very common tactic in quodpod to throw the quod at an opposing player in order to take them off the field when it exploded, instead of just scoring. I noticed a black ball heading towards a person in red. At this distance I couldn't tell who it was, only that that ball had to go away. I dived down and headed towards my three O'clock. That bat might not be a Louisville Slugger, but it got the job done. From this distance I couldn't tell if it was Grabbe or Goyle who hit a bludger towards one of the handlers (A/N Dale is using Quodpod terms I created; versus Quidditch terms. He means chasers). I ascended and intercepted the black ball just in time to hit it with the tip of his bat. I naturally tuned out the commentator. That was rule number three in Quodpod. I shot up again in order to gain altitude. Especially for a Pit Viper, height means speed. Something hit me in the back hard as I leveled out. I didn't know if it was a person, a bludger, or a linebacker (remember he is wearing football gear).

I realized I had dropped my bat, and two streaks zoomed by me, one red, the other green. Then a third black streak entered my peripheral vision, well below them, but definitely heading towards them. I couldn't tell who it was going for, and to be honest I'd rather not find out the hard way.

"Damn I'm gonna feel this tomorrow." I cursed under my breath as I did a sharp dive towards the three streaks. With any luck they wouldn't change course. I might not be a seeker, but I definitely had both the eyes and the position to see that something wasn't right. The two seekers were speeding downwards. Maybe it was a feint, but I couldn't risk it. My superior rate of decent would probably make me overshoot the bludger, putting me in between it and the seekers. I leveled out about ten feet ahead of the black missile. I flipped around on my broom, looking like Dudley Do Right on a broomstick, which was harder than it sounds do to the broom's natural tendency to want to go up or down. Almost instantly I pulled the broom vertically and stopped, feeling the bludger hit me in the stomach. Definitely not one of my more pleasurable experiences.

* * *

Uh I am willing to take ideas for the next chapter.

signed the good dr.


	34. Chapter 34 Cinderella Story

Sorry for the really long update. Even worse it isn't even that long. I have something very special planed for Deep Space Liberty, and I have broken my vow to update them at the same time. I always thought Caroline'scharacter was never really developed, heck we know more about her wand than we do her, and honestly I like putting my characters in ironic situations. As for those of you who actually care about darker waters, oh I'm surprised it even got one good review (from someone other than Athena) let alone five or six reviews. Still it's so low on my list I believe horse crap actually takes higher priority. Then again the show is so Mary Sue I think I blew out half my brain by watching a full episode. Oh and the fanfics, equally Mary Sue for the most part. I say we torture the terrorists by making them read those fanfics, seriously. And believe it or not I'm apparently not the only guy there, from what I can tell there is at least one other male author in that fandom, and I'm actually creepped out (shudders violently).  
Anyways on to the story because really I'm just blabbering to reach one thousand words. Seriously.

* * *

"**So Mr. Edwards you're telling me that my squib daughter gave me a granddaughter that can use magic." Said an old lady who easily hit every cliché for an old rich lady.**

"**Yes Mrs. Sorenson, I'm saying just that. You might have read about it in the news paper." Said the CIA agent**

"**I just assumed she was another pretty little girl who went missing. I'm sure you of all people would know how the media decides which missing people it should report about."**

"**The thing is we believe your granddaughter wasn't killed or abducted by her father."**

"**And my daughter?"**

"**We have no idea." **

"**Do tell me one thing, why would the CIA be interested in my granddaughter or my squib daughter?"**

"**I'm going to throw you a bone, and I mean as big of a bone as I can without having to kill you, we have reason to believe that you son in law was in a terrorist organization" He said, lying through his teeth.**

"**Mr. Edwards, I'd hate for any connection to be made from this case to my family… it would be most damaging to our reputation as a law abiding, patriotic, pureblood family."**

"**Don't worry we won't make any relationships to anyone in this case public. Like I said we just wanted to know if you knew anything about your daughter's marriage. Do you have any more questions?"**

"**No, I do not. Please keep me informed of any new developments as to the whereabouts of my granddaughter."**

**Special Agent Bob Edwards headed towards the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and said "residence of Robert Edwards" and was gone.**

**Mrs. Sorenson slightly bowed her head. She had to find her daughter before anyone else and make sure her heritage didn't leak out. She knew a lie when she heard it and that was perhaps the largest pile of bullshit she had ever heard. Some muggle redneck would never be in a "terrorist organization", it would be a gang or some racist organization with a name. She was interested about her granddaughter though. How capable of a witch was she? Would she even care about the family that had shunned her? Who was she kidding, it was practically a Cinderella story without some handsome prince; of course she'd be happy.**

"What, how could you not like Cinderella stories, half of American history is a Cinderella story." I asked Caroline.

"No, there's a difference between a Cinderella story and an underdog, trust me I've had Cinderella stories shoved in my face since I was two, I know what I'm talking about." She replied.

"Out of pure curiosity which one of you am I talking to again?" She threw her wand away to prove that she was in control.

"I hate Cinderella stories; the story is always the same, poor attractive girl meets hot prince, evil step mom says no, oh hey girl is actually from rich royal family, girl marries prince, step mom gets punished the end. I think my life is enough to attest that that could never happen."

"Of course it would never happen; there is no royalty in America. Hence you couldn't be royalty."

"You get what I mean. Royalty, rich people, stuck up assholes… they're all pretty much the same. I swear if that happened to me I'd probably kill myself. Rich people are evil; they expect everyone to be like them and have manners and actually give a damn about fashion. Then when you throw them on a reality TV show they expect everyone to do everything for them."

"Better dead than red."

"What?"

"You're sounding like a Commy eh comrade."

"Hey I say kill all the damned liberal socialist democrats. I don't want some faceless person in the government telling me what to do, what my pay will be, what I'll watch, what I'll listen to, what I'll say, and you get the idea."

"Are you sure you're Caroline?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Oh and if you haven't realized it yet, Dale is a complete Republican, when I get to show (what's left of) his family it will be so obvious it'll be hilarious. Actually there is one more reason I could never be JKR, she strikes me as a Democrat.  
Figured since there's so much politics going around I might have them debate a tiny bit. I still say regardless of what party he is in, Colbert should be president. I am America and so can you is hilarious.  
Let's see only need a few more words... oh WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO HBP?

signed the semi-republican good dr.


	35. Chapter 35 Third person

Holy crap has it really been that long? I haven't updated in more than five months and all I have to show is six hundred words of crap? In all fairness I finished this two months ago, but I had planned to only put this up once chapter 36 was written. Sadly I haven't even reached a hundred words yet for 36. I do plan on having chapter thirty six up by the one year anniversary mark for this fic, which is March 30th. Damn hard to believe its been a year. Of course I'd be finished by now if I got off my fat lazzy ass and actually wrote.

That being said, because I have hit the perverbial wall, all other fics are on hold until I can get this one up and running again.

However Dale Franklin has still remained semiemployed as a fictional character, by being put into a Dash of Yellow's story in the land of fangirls.

This chapter is entirely in the third person.

* * *

"A horcrux is a way to keep a person from dieing, albeit at a very high price." Said the pensive version of Slughorn.

"But if you could never die, wouldn't it be worth it?" Asked a young Tom Riddle.

"True one would be able to be killed hundreds of times over, and they would live. However it would require one to split their soul, an act only possible through killing another human might I add Tom, then place part of their soul out of their body, resulting in an anchor for the rest of the soul to stay tethered in this existence. Once the horcrux was built a person would for lack of a better term be immortal until the horcrux was destroyed."

"You sound like only one horcrux could be made. Could someone make more? Wouldn't seven, the magically strongest number, be more powerful than one?"

"To my knowledge no one has tried to make more than one, it would be virtually unnecessary to do so."

"But hypothetically it could be done?"

"Yes hypothetically." Harry felt the familiar sensation of him and Dumbledore being sucked out of the memory and back into the real world.

In the Malfoy mansion Voldemort stood waiting for his American counterpart to meet with him. He had a feeling that she might be forgetting her place in the world. She entered the room in her white robes and a black mask he had never seen before.

"Crucio!" He shouted.

"Protego!" She answered back. The torture curse was deflected harmlessly away.

"Really, if you think I can be treated like a bad slave whenever you want, then think again, I don't need magic to kill you." She stated, though her voice was now altered, something Voldemort found strange.

"Are you becoming scared little girl? Afraid someone may learn who you are? Or are you just one of her pawns sent here in her place?" He asked as he attempted to mentally probe her. He was completely blocked out. She tapped her mask.

"You didn't think I would invest my money in something like makeup did you?" She asked. Voldemort didn't trust his ally, he had the odd sensation she was out to kill him, but of course she would truly pay the moment she went that far out of line, regardless of what wand she had. He couldn't wait to rip that mask off her face and see the horror in her eyes as she died. However she had her uses.

Luna didn't care what Dale had theorized, someone was hiding something in the room of requirement. Her father couldn't offer much in the way of possible answers either, there was no doubt in her mind that whoever was in the room of requirement right now was definitely human. Luna instinctively ducked as one of Ayina's experimental brooms bolted towards her without a rider, and then went back to her thoughts as the other Ravenclaws began to shout at the girl for testing her broom inside.

Then it hit her, as in the broom literally hit her in the back of her head.

Draco Malfoy had never had been more scared in his life. He needed the vanishing cabinet to work as soon as possible. In a way he was glad Dumbledore had stayed on school grounds for most of the time, it meant he did not have to worry about passing up an opportunity to have his fellow death eaters attack while the old man was away. All he had to do was hope that the other cabinet had been fixed and that the two worked well enough.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he walked through the cabinet.

* * *

Well thank god I'm almost done with book six, it had so many important items to cannon that I couldn't mess up, and I sure as hell didn't feel like throwing this into an even further and unbelievable AU just yet. On that note I did change one thing from cannon, a horcrux allows you to "respawn" in a sense an infinite number of times, so long as the horcrux is still working. Otherwise Volders would be too easy to kill, as all one would have to do is snipe him, then spawn camp like a noob. Sorry that always bugged me, because it would mean that all Harry (or any hotshot who wanted to test their stuff) would have to do is hit him with the killing curse seven times.

signed the good dr.


	36. Chapter 36 I did not sign up for this

Hah, still legaly made it on the 30th, even if just by minutes. Anyways didn't make a long chapter, but that was do to time constraints. Anyways I hope this keeps everyone semi happy for a day or two, until I get thirty seven done. It should be stated that in the event it is not finished before friday april 3rd, it will take over a week for me to possibly work on it as I will be in France.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed doing history of magic homework. Because even though I had access to someone who had lived through the war with Grindelwald, two feet of writing about it is still two feet of writing. Neville suddenly jumped about three feet off his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked after a slight amount of shock passed.

"My galleon went off, didn't yours?" He asked, referring to what I assume would be the communications device from the D.A. last year.

"Uh… I think I used mine as actual money." I stated honestly.

"Well I think we'd better meet outside the room of requirement." He said, trying to point out the obvious.

"Yeah, go on, I'll meet you down there, just have to finish this up. I did not sign up to become a minuteman." I stated with false annoyance.

Neville quickly ran down the stairs. I had half a heart to run down after him, but this paper was not going to write itself, and I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to my Grandpa try and teach me all about the war with Grindelwald again. But then again it wasn't as if I couldn't pull off an all nighter to get the damned thing finished. Probably wouldn't take more than a half hour anyways.

"_Dale I will not be keeping you up in history of magic again, especially for you to run off and do something pointless," _Talon said _"And I sure as hell will not help you finish the paper."_

"_I promise it won't take long whatever it is. Probably just some sort of briefing telling us what the room of requirement is really being used for. You know, do our jobs... find out ways to help the good guys."_ I retorted.

"_Well I hope that whatever is SO important that you have to take time from your homework gives you more time to do it."_

"_You act like it will take all night."_

"_Call it a feeling."_

I casually walked down the stairs, no feeling any need to rush to my destination. I was surprised at just how late it was at the moment, it looked like it was just turning dark. I arrived outside the room of requirement to see a small group of people from the D.A. waiting in the hall. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ron's sister Ginny, and Ayina all turned to look at me.

"Aren't you a little late," Hermione asked "especially for a former spy?"

"Yeah well to be honest I was a bad spy. Hell I came back after everyone learned my identity. Either means I've got cajones or I'm the world's biggest stupid asshole."

"Well seeing as you are the world's worst spy I'll fill you in, you guys were wrong, we weren't using the room of requirement all year, Draco Malfoy was, don't ask me why Dumbledore didn't want us interfering, he told Harry not to worry about it when he asked. Also we believe there is an imminent attack on Hogwarts, we want the D.A. to be alert because the headmaster will not be here, nor will Harry."

"And why is that?" I asked, again pointing out the fact that I must be the world's worst god damned spy ever.

"We can't say." Ron replied

"So let me guess you're hoping I'm a better soldier than spy." I replied

"_Well this seems worth our while, something we're both good at."_ Talon interrupted my thoughts _"too bad you didn't bring the guns."_

"_But I brought the gun show."_ I said, trying to act macho while looking at my biceps.

"_Yes impressive by wizarding standards" _He mocked _"but only above average by muggle standards."_

Hermione's words quickly put me back into reality "… so while the Order is busy with the rest of the castle…" a loud bang cut her off, and then the area around me went completely black. It didn't take too long for me to regain some of my hearing, even though there was an excessive amount of ringing. I heard what sounded like feet running. I still couldn't see. I fumbled away, as whatever powder had been sent into the air to block out all of the light began to fill my lungs. I began hacking up like a lifelong chain smoker, and eventually stepped out of the hallway, to be greeted with fresh air, light, and about ten death eaters. Immediately seeing how outnumbered I was I silently cast a blasting curse to the ground behind the group. The shock knocked all but the leader of them down like bowling pins. However the leader of the pack quickly turned around and began a counter attack.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, sending a killer curse at me. I dodged.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, sending Talon out. I can only imagine the surprised look under his masked face as a patronus of a bald eagle set its claws through his shoulders, and actually did damage.

"Crucio!" I heard a torture curse yelled from behind me. I was almost hit by it, and realized that I was now seriously outnumbered.

* * *

Well I had planned more dialoge, but found I didn't have the time to think it up. Oh well.

signed the good dr.


	37. Chapter 37 I like Clint Eastwood

I'd have put this up a few hours sooner, but my internet went all screwy on me. Can't think of anything to say, other than I leave it off at a cliffhanger.

* * *

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I saw about twenty Death Eaters stand behind me. Seriously where the hell did they get this kind of manpower? Immediately realizing I had no guns, and there were no corners to conveniently hide behind (A/N conveniently located nooks, crannies, and corners seem to be a very big cliché in Hogwarts in fanon), I did what any self respecting ex spy who completely forgot how to do his job would do. I blasted the roof right above them, immediately causing chaos, thus giving me time to escape. I made a fast escape through the corridor which was still covered in a black shroud. I bumped into someone, and quickly pulled them with me as I ran to the other end of the corridor. When I got to where it was light enough to see I realized I had grabbed Luna. It looked like more Death Eaters had moved to this side. I quickly threw Luna behind a suit of armor and started throwing random spells to distract them. I fell back behind the armor I had thrown Luna behind. It seemed she was beginning to recover a bit.

"Accio Peacemakers!" I summoned for my guns, hoping they might even the odds. I looked out from my cover to see that two of the group had stayed behind to face me. They were hiding prone on the staircase, giving me a low profile to hit.

"You ok?" I asked Luna. She nodded her head.

"Where the hell did they get so many people?" I asked.

"That's a good question." Luna said as she began to clear her throat. "And another good question would be how exactly are those going to help us?" She said, pointing to the guns that I had summoned. They were quickly shot out of the air by one of the Death Eaters.

"Well there goes plan A." I said, realizing that it would be useless to summon the guns, and would be suicidal to attempt to run and grab them.

"Then what's plan B?"

I went around the armor and sent a blasting curse toward the prone figures. It didn't do anything. I did notice the smoke was starting to dissipate, leaving several confused students who were hacking their lungs out, right out in the open. However after seeing they were outnumbered about three to one the guards left. That or they saw that we would be distracted with our comrades and reasoned we'd be no threat for a moment or two.

"Good god you all are lucky, I swear they should have opened fire as soon as they saw you were all preoccupied hacking your lungs out." I said.

"Yeah, well we all drank some of the Felix Felicis Harry won earlier in the year. Still we would have been luckier if they all had goofed up." Ron said.

"Well it's like the saying goes, better good than lucky. And I guess they are just that good." I said. "Doesn't that sound a little deus ex machina?" I asked.

"No a deus ex machina would be some sort of fairytale we've never heard of coming to life and helping us destroy Voldemort, or you having somehow smuggled muggle weapons into Hogwarts, or you being a spy." Hermione said, looking at my guns as she said the last part.

"_Damn she's on to us." _I though, not realizing Talon was still away. Where was the little bastard anyways?

"We need to move, we can't let them get to the Slytherins, then there would be no way we could hope to fight back." Ron said, deciding to take charge. "Dale, I want you and Neville to go and find as many people as you can to try and fight back, everyone else follow me to the sixth floor, we'll try and push them down."

"We We Mon Capitan!" I said mocking a French accent and doing a fake salute. The humor appeared to be lost on everyone present. The rest of the DA ran down to follow the group that had us pinned down, while Neville and I ran off to the Gryffindor common room.

**Talon san his talons into the fleshy eyeballs of the last attacker from the group that had originally attacked him and Dale. The spells they had used to attempt to keep him at bay had failed. He felt a strange compulsion of fate to head to the sixth floor. He headed down to the sixth floor. A group of death eaters were planning an ambush. He screeched out an alarm to divert their attention. The taller death eater threw a killing curse at him, which just went through him as if he were mist. The smaller one, for whatever reason decided to create a patronus. He had to dive out of the way as a black bear attempted to kill him. He just seemed to be getting everyone's bad luck today. But he knew better than to think luck was the only thing that determined a battle.**

We rushed through the painting of the Fat Lady, screaming the password at the top of our lungs.

"Everyone get up now!" I yelled, and then proceeded to grab one of the tools for the fireplace and make as much of a commotion as I could. People who had just gone to bed rushed out of their rooms, while the few who were doing various papers had immediately jumped up.

Various people asked things like "what's going on," and "what's the emergency," and "what's his problem, I haven't been able to sleep for two days and now he wakes me up" popped from the group of ornery, tired, confused Gryffindors.

"Death Eaters are in the castle, we need to fight back now, grab what you can, find a buddy and we'll pull a sweep of the castle to try and contain them." I ordered, trying to formulate a plan on the fly. Everyone gave me confused looks. Katie Bell quickly took command from me.

"Everyone stick together, we need to warn the professors, but we need a plan first." She ordered. Coming to the conclusion that trying to fight for power would create more chaos than I needed at the moment I quickly escaped out the portrait as they began to try and make a plan. I needed to join the fight now. I practically jumped down the flight of stairs in order to try and meet up with where I thought everyone else might be. A reductor curse nearly hit my head. A particularly skilled death eater seemed to be holding off Talon by creating his own patronus, while holding out against the ragtag group that Ron had assembled. The students seemed untouchable, while the death eater seemed to have enough skill to overcome whatever luck the DA had at the moment, but he was wearing down. I entered into the foray with a blasting curse. He appeared to be worn down enough, and his patronus disappeared, letting Talon attack his throat.

"We need to keep moving… regardless of whatever the bloody hell that is." Ron ordered. Talon flew away. "Dale where is everyone?" He asked when he noticed me.

"Katie Bell took charge and last I checked they're still making a plan. I decided to come and help you guys in the meantime." I explained.

"Alright our plan stays the same; we're going to clear each floor and go down until we back them into a corner and force them to surrender." He explained. Despite outward appearances he actually was smart enough to come up with a plan that seemed halfway decent. No wonder I couldn't beat him in a game of chess without Talon helping me out.

"Well while you do that I'm going to go down to the dungeons and try and push them up, you know try and create a little chaos."

"Dale, this isn't the time to be some sort of John Wayne cowboy hero, we need to stick together and push them down and keep them contained." Hermione said, quickly pointing out the illogicalness of my plan to get away from everyone. The reference to John Wayne received confused looks from the rest of the members of our little group.

"I was always more of a Clint Eastwood man myself." I said as I grabbed my guns, and made a mad dash for the stairs, running faster than forty three rednecks on a Sunday afternoon at Talladega. I swore I heard Hermione yell

"Damned Americans and their stupid cowboy heroics."

"**Who the bloody hell are John Wayne and Clint Eastwood?" Ron asked in an agitated voice as they continued to search the sixth floor.**

I hit the end of the stairs and realized I was at the dungeons. I realized how out of shape I must be in to be panting after the quick dash.

"Now I'm screwed." I muttered under my breath as I realized that Talon was nowhere in sight. I quickly ran through the dungeons with both guns locked and loaded ready to shoot anything that moved. I was beginning to feel fatigue set in. Damn I've really become weak haven't I? Maybe it was the adrenaline exiting my system, maybe it wasn't but I felt the need to sit down. I pushed on, missing Talon's voice pushing me to go harder. I wasn't going to let some idiots who thought that because they had sticks they were superior to everyone outlast me. The Bloody Baron quickly came from out of a wall.

"What are you doing here American?" He asked.

"Talking to a ghost. What are you doing?"

"I am telling professor Slughorn to come and join the fight against the death eater attack."

* * *

Now you're probably wondering why I didn't just up and break the damned fourth wall with the Deus Ex Machina line. Well it's primarily because I'd like to keep what little dignity this fic still has left. I originally planed to have Dale quote John Wayne and Clint Eastwood, but it just didn't flow well.  
Also because the last batch of reviewers (to whom I am eternally grateful) pointed out that guns are vastly superior to magic, I must state there is a reason I decided to use guns that were well over a hundred years old. I didn't wantDale to become so excessively powerful that he could just kill all of the Death Eaters and hence destroy most of Voldemort's power by grabbing an M4 and deciding to play Rambo.

signed the good dr.


	38. Chapter 38 But I'm actually John Wayne

Well here it is, just under thirty minutes until my deadline is past. Sorry for the long update time, my xbox 360 broke so I sent it in for repairs right. Well after it got repaired the UPS truck that was returning it was involved in an accident. So here's the kicker, they sent it somewhere or threw it out and I've been fighting Microsoft to get a new Xbox 360 for over three weeks.

* * *

"Well then, I'd best not keep you waiting." I said, as the Bloody Baron rushed down the dungeons. "And tell him they're trying to push the death eaters down here!" I yelled as an after thought. I ran through the dungeons, trying to find an easily defendable spot.

I heard several rushed footsteps as several voices echoed down the hallway. "We need to get to the potions room. We should be able to make some explosive potions. Too bad we don't have Longbottom here to help us with that huh?" I heard one of the group say.

"Yeah, but he's not good enough for our lord." Said another person in the group.

I guess they were students, meaning that Ron's little group hadn't kept the Slytherins at bay. I'll give it to those death eaters; they sure had thought this one out. Now I'm wondering how the hell the dark lord was killed trying to take candy from a baby. Too bad I'm here to wreck the party. The small group of three passed the hallway I was in without looking in it. I ran silently to catch up to them.

"WANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" I yelled, pointing my wand at their backs. The group of thee complied. "Drop the wands, and then put your hands on the wall!" I ordered. Again they complied. I put them into full body bind curses, and then snapped their wands in half. Some might call it an act of cowardice, or even inhumane, but I deemed it necessary at the time.

I felt mild explosions come from upstairs as the battle heated up. I hit a moment of indecision; do I run up and join the battle, or stay down and wait for a plan that might work? Judging by the conversation I had heard from the students, I guessed that they planned on a full out attack of Hogwarts, meaning that the good guys needed all hands on deck. I ran back up the stairs, feeling like I needed to get into the fight. Knowing that everyone else had drunk a bottle of luck definitely meant that if I felt the urge to go somewhere I should follow it. Damn I hate it when Hermione is right; I am a John Wayne clone aren't I? Speaking of annoying know it alls, where the hell is Talon, I really could use the bastard at the moment.

"**Oh you guys just have to know how to fight me, you stupid cultic bastards!" Talon screeched as several patronuses attacked him. "But you really can't win; I've been killing since before your granddaddies were born."**

"**But you aren't all powerful." Said an artificially altered voice. Talon noticed the Wiccan Wand in the hand of a Woman wearing a white robe with a black mask.**

"**No." he whispered. All of the bashfulness and omnipotence that had been in his voice before was gone. He flew away as quickly as possible. He needed to find Dale. He ran to him as Dale ran up the stairs.**

"_Hey I was looking for you." _I thought as Talon entered my wand (or his, haven't really figured that part out yet).

"_Shut up… We need to get into the fight now, otherwise our allies won't be able to last much longer, once their luck wears off, they won't be able to do any damage. The death eaters have the Wiccan Wand here. This is going to be a long fight, and their luck can't last more than a few hours at most."_ Talon thought in a more serious tone than I had ever heard before.

"_So what's the plan? How do we beat something that makes the user virtually invulnerable? Also why aren't the death eaters immune to our attacks? Shouldn't whoever is controlling the wand be able to protect everyone they want to?" _I asked.

"_It's possible that the death eaters are not being protected to simply weed out the weak. It could be some sort of test for all we know, with the Wiccan Wand simply being here to ensure the success of the mission. As for the plan, we'll use the fact that the death eaters are currently undefended compared to the Wiccan Wand. To create an analogy, if you are playing basketball and the opposing team has Michael Jordan, you try and block the rest of the team, as it would be a wasted effort to stop one of the best players in history." _Talon explained

"_Got it hit the team not the best player in history."_ I replied _"But the only problem then is that they could still easily complete whatever their mission is."_

"_Yes, but at least we'll take some of them down with us."_

I continued my run up the stairs, and barely dodged a blast as I entered the battle. I pulled out my guns and began shooting at death eaters who had hid themselves behind upturned tables in the Great Hall. I couldn't risk leaving them alive if it was possible they would be able to be fixed as soon as everyone's luck wore off. It was really quite simple, few had seen a gun before, or those who had were focused on the fight ahead of them. I dropped ten before running out of ammo, and being forced to use a curse I thought I would never utter in my life.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted at a death eater who had a small group of students and Professor Snape pinned down. The green light hit him and he slumped over. Despite what people may tell you killing is actually very easy while you're doing it, the adrenaline keeps you from thinking too much and all the noises from the battle around you wouldn't let you hear your own thoughts even if you could think, and even when I did think about it I didn't really care, they were evil people hell bent on killing others. I had to stop them as quickly and reliably as possible. However attention began to draw my way and I was forced to hide behind one of the tables at the rear of the death eater position.

"Where the bloody hell did he come from?" Asked one of the death eaters.

"Hey he killed that American bloke, Kenny what's name." Yelled another.

"I always knew I was a bastard deep down!" I yelled to them.

"_Ha-ha hilarious." _Talon thought sarcastically._ "I didn't say we had to kill them you know, just take them out of commission."_

"_Well what better way to take them out of the fight than to kill them? You act like you have a problem with taking their lives"_ I replied.

"_I couldn't care less about killing them; I hate using that curse… it's so inefficient, it channels a large amount of magic throughout the victim's body, thus forcing them to overload with magic and die. I can do about twenty more efficient and equally lethal Aztec, Mayan, and Incan curses. Let me handle the magic, just run around as usual."_

"_Why do I get the feeling you like me only for my legs?" _I asked.

"_Less thinking more running."_

"_Yes my oh so gracious overlord." _I thought, putting as much disdain as I could into it. I jumped up from behind the overturned table, just a blasting curse was sent my way; forcing me back as the curse hit the table. Shots of varying color rapidly flew out my wand. The four or five death eaters still standing collapsed quickly, though most of my shots missed as the death eaters moved or I dodged another spell sent towards me.

"_I pray to your god that you can actually aim straight for long enough, otherwise I'll run out of power sooner or later."_ Talon chastised my bad aim.

"_Wait, you can't run out of magic!" _I thought in shock. I would have had my trachea blocked from a curse that caused something akin to an allergic reaction had I not noticed it at the last second. The sender of the aforementioned cure was killed by a flash of red that made my eyes water from the sheer intensity of the light.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, the bird master killing poor defenseless natives. I thought I could expect more from you." Said a voice that sounded something like the voice the bad guys always use in hostage films over the phone. I turned around to see a lady in a white robe with a black mask. Being dressed so differently from everyone else I assumed she had the Wiccan Wand, which Talon confirmed was right.

"Bird master? Is that even an insult? Don't tell me you're one of those crazies who thinks everything they say is funny." I asked in a cockily confused voice.

"No I'm one of those crazies who has an obsession with numbers. Particularly the number three." She responded.

"Well you really can't do shit while I just go about proving Darwin correct by killing the weaker death eaters." I said as I was about to focus back on the death eaters.

"I don't need magic to kill. Surely you of all people should know that." She said as she brought out a sawed off shotgun (damn it she took my gig away, I was supposed to be the only magical person to use guns over here).

"Uh I take it you can still shoot me to death even with the Wiccan Wand." I stated as the pitch of my voice went up.

"_Well there's nothing in the rule book that says she can't." _Talon thought.

I quickly summoned a slab of stone to protect me from the shots.

"You'll run out of ammo eventually." I said from behind my protection.

"You know the beauty of magic is that it allows you to create endless RPG style pockets." She replied. She tried to get beside my stone slab, but I had been smart enough to box myself in with slabs of stone.

"The one time I don't buy explosives…" She said. Her annoyance was apparent even through the voice mask.

"Yeah well I'm not complaining." I said, as I magically fused the slabs together to prevent her from pulling them apart. I then had to put a reverse levitation charm on it to keep her from pulling it up, as well as holding the fused slabs down to the ground so she could not move them sideways. The only other option she had was to break the stone slabs away was to somehow use sheer brute force which might injure me, something the wand wouldn't allow. I had of course forgotten that she could still chisel away at the stone with magic. In about two minutes a small whole had been created, and she stuck the gun through it. I grabbed it and kept myself behind the opening. I then had an idea. I fused the barrel of the shotgun closed with an incendiary spell, rendering the weapon useless.

"Damn." She yelled as she realized what had happened. She then took the gun out. I looked out the little hole to see her casually walking through the foray towards the exit.

I then canceled the reverse levitation charm I had put on the fused stone box and put a levitation charm on it so I could crawl out. I saw Professor Snape and Malfoy running towards the exit. It struck me as odd, especially because the battle was rapping up, with most of the death eaters either gone or incapacitated through one way or another.

* * *

I don't know when the next update will be, as finals are coming up and I need to think of something to do for talent day in chior so I don't look like a bigger ass than last time (long story). Now for several things about this chapter.  
1. I had to create a reason as to why none of the golden trio's wands are broken during the seventh book when they are captured, hence the whole inhumane, cowardly thing.  
2. I was always perplexed as to why none of the order/ministry killed death eaters who would likely get out of prison once they were put in there.  
3. I was always perplexed as to exactly how the killing curse worked, and after a trip to the HP lexicron, learned there was no official reasoning other than it just kills you, hence I made up a reason.  
4. Yes the remark about Dale being unique with his guns a Hogwarts was a jibe at most Gary Stu fics.  
5. The things the evil lady said would have made more sense had I included some of the running gags I had intended to put into the story. I'll have some of them mentioned latter on.

signed the good dr.


	39. Chapter 39 Regret

I decided to abruptly end this, for the simple reason that it became to hard to write how I wanted to, and not how I had wanted to early on when I started writting. I plan on rewritting this, obvoiusly overhaulling it to be far more canon compliant, removing many things such as the Indian Wands, the spy stuff, etc. I also plan on starting it a year before Dale would go to Hogwarts (set during the fourth Harry Potter book, with many references to the triwizard tournament), and a hopefully more rounded character in general.

* * *

I figured the battle was about over, whatever the mission had been had probably worked, especially if the crazy lady had fled. I sat down and let the exhaustion hit me. I was too wound up in the events that had just happened to fall asleep like I wanted to. My instincts screamed at me to stay awake. I began helping everyone clean up the area, and put covers over the dead, most of which I had killed. I never felt any remorse for the people I killed, you can call me a homicidal maniac all you want I just didn't feel any. They posed a life threatening risk and I eliminated them, simple as that. It was about fifteen minutes before someone ran from upstairs yelling that Dumbledore had been killed.

Time stood still.

One minute

Two minutes

Three minutes

I lost track of the time before I came to my senses. The most powerful wizard alive had been killed. Any rejoicing that had been going on had stopped, only to be replaced with silence.

"_I was wondering when he'd kick the bucket." _Talon said. _"Of course I lost any bets I had made on his death date about twenty years ago."_

"_How can you keep calm at a time like this? Dumbledore is the only one the Dark Lord fears! This war is going to escalate very quickly, you'll have angry good guys trying to avenge their beloved leader, while the Death Eaters won't need to be afraid of anyone except the ministry. Without Dumbledore the Dark Lord won't have any reason not to attack the British Ministry of Magic! And he would have much of a problem taking it over either! _I thought back as hysteria was beginning to take over.

"_So? Last I checked we still have Potter." _He replied.

"_So? Can he take down every single Death Eater? What about the new guys? Those people in white robes? We're screwed." _My hysteria reached its peak.

"_Here's my question, what happens now? You just killed several people, and broke three wands. By all rights you should be given the death penalty at least. You probably won't live to see whatever shit goes on. And I doubt you'll be granted much in the way of international protection, you likely pissed off quite a few powerful people back there."_

"_Well your next life is going to suck ass then isn't it? Not being able to fight the bad guys, being stuck in an eight year old's body, going through puberty again. You know all the things that suck about being some immortal spirit wand"_

"_You get used to it after about a dozen life cycles." _Talon responded.

The ministry aurors began asking questions in an attempt to recreate the scene; just as the shock everyone had began to fade a little. Upon hearing my actions of not only killing seventeen people, but also inhumanely snapping three wands, I was arrested. My wand and weapons were immediately confiscated, while I was put in a full body bind curse and levitated to outside the wards of Hogwarts. The five aurors who were guarding me apparated straight to Azkaban (or at least what I assume is Azkaban, it's the only real prison they have over here, so I'm fairly certain). There the guard number was increased to ten aurors. The new guards had a look on their face that just screamed "I have better things to do right now", having not been briefed on my actions.

"Little bastard went and killed seventeen death eaters during the attack on Hogwarts. We're holding him for the safety of everyone. Can't risk him going crazy and killing anyone else. And rumor has it he broke the wands of three seventh year Slytherins. He's about as heartless as they come." Said one of the original five aurors who captured me.

"So why are we holding him? He stopped the death eaters from killing students, and we all know Slytherin has a bad reputation for a reason." Said a female auror.

"He didn't kill most of them with a wand; no he had to use muggle weapons. He isn't some courageous hero; he's a coward, a sheep in lion's clothing. We should kill him right here, right now and…" He was quickly cut off by one of the five who were stationed at Azkaban.

"That wouldn't make us any better than him would it? If we still had dementors I'd say we could have them give him the kiss. Sadly we don't have them anymore. Let's throw him in the pit, and put his wand away, because unlike you we actually have morals." Said the auror, with the last bit directed at me with pure loathing.

I was still levitating over the ground, and the aurors pushed me around, while simultaneously spinning me to keep me from getting a bearing on my heading. I had the distinct feeling they'd done this before. The levitation charm that was suspending me in mid air was deactivated, and I fell immobile on the ground. They kicked me on my side and rolled me over.

The guy who nicknamed it the pit sure wasn't very creative. It was really just a hole in the ground with a heavy metal trap door on top of it. I had failed to appreciate just how deep the pit really was. I landed hard on my side, still unable to move due to the full body bind curse on me. I concentrated on Talon, in an attempt to get my wand back and get out of here. No luck. Nothing to do but pass the time I guess.

**A short while later…**

A loud bang woke me up from my sleep, which still felt awkward due to the fact that I was immobile. I could hear spells being fired, including the unforgivable ones. To say the least I was slightly hopeful that I was being rescued; at least until a Death Eater opened up the lid to my cage/cell/whatever the hell the term would be at the moment. It didn't take long for them to realize who I was.

The torture curse is without a doubt aptly named, and I can not think of a time in my life when I was in more pain; though in all honesty it did beat the pins and needles I was feeling from being held in one position for so long. I can't remember the last time I cried in my life, but I don't think I stopped till well after it. I don't remember if it was days or weeks or years before I realized what I had become. Seeing yourself dead, unceremoniously killed, lying in a puddle of your own filth; that scars you, even for the rest of your afterlife.

"**My greatest regret is that I didn't get to really fight in the war and kill you Death Eater scumbags. I don't know why they put you in here, but all I know is I'm going to make your life a living hell." The ghost of Dale said to the recently captured Death Eater.**

**Nineteen years later**

**Talon looked at the war memorial, a marble plaque which had the names of everyone who died, be they muggle, Death Eater, order member, average person, or just an unlucky soul. His new host had never really know much about what happened, or that the spirit in his wand once knew the most feared and deranged ghost in the prison of Azkaban. Nor that his last minute warning to yet another spirit to flee back to America forced former cult members to break their alliance with Voldemort. Nor did he know the pain of having to let a good friend die without telling him it was his time. Talon had always known when Dale's time would come, and when he would have to flee. Oh how he envied the mortal.**

Well there it is, it's been a long thirty nine chapters (due in no small part to my six month absence). Hoppefuly I wont screw up the rewrite as bad (which is why I'm going to write a few chapters first and let it sit a while). Yeah the ending was quick and anticlimactic, but somewhat real, as it would be possible that the Death Eaters would raid Azkaban right after their victory, and it would be very likely that they would torture and kill the idiot who just killed several of them. As for the alliance with the white robed people and Voldemort, it was only on so long as there was an Indian wand in the UK. Once Talon left, and told Caroline to leave they had no reason to stay. Well until we all meet again...

signed the good dr.

* * *


End file.
